Changing Fates: Supernatural
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Alexandra's favorite TV show suddenly becomes reality and she is torn up between changing everything up or letting things remain the same. She tries to help as best as she can and finds herself a family that she will protect with her dying breath, family doesn't end in blood after all. (Or the one in which Alex is stuck in SPN and basically adopts people)
1. Changing The Song

_**OMG guys, here it is, the Supernatural Verse :D (Finally)**_

 _ **PLEASE READ BELOW BEFORE DIVING INTO THE FIC, THANKS**_

 _ **First things first: This story, guys this story, I think out of all the stories I've written this is my favorite, so been able to share it with you is an honor, I'm really happy about this story and I hope you guys come to appreciate it as much as I have.**_

 _ **Second things second: the first few chapters may be a little fast paced, as I started writing this story like two years ago (yeah I've had this in hiding for that long cause I had to go back and fix many things, but now its being posted, so yeah)**_

 _ **Third things Third: I will say this now, endgame pairing is Dean/Alex, no love triangles or squares (they deserve to be happy, Dean Winchester deserves happiness in his life, kay?) Although there is some angst (cause all good stories have their dash of angst), so yeah, Dean will be happy.**_

 _ **Fourth things fourth: I know that in other stories Alexandra's past play her as a player of sorts in her universe, well for this particular story scratch all you know about her past, ALL OF IT... well MOST OF IT... yeah that's better, many things about her past remain the same, others (for this fic to work as I want it to work, don't)**_

 _ **Last things last: from some point onwards this fic becomes AU, I'd say like after Season 7 or so ( I mean come on I just dropped a character into the story, of course it becomes AU). Enjoy this guys!**_

 _ **NOW GO READ YOU LOVELY GALS, PALS AND NON-BINARY PALS.**_

 _ **Much Love.**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

I woke up, somehow something felt wrong. I immediately sat on my bed and looked around, this was not the hotel where I had been last night, and this looked like some crappy American motel room. I got out of the bed, my shoes were gingerly resting on the floor and I was wearing the same dress as last night. The thought of being kidnapped was a childish distasteful one, but here I was in another hotel in who knows where.

I slipped my shoes on and scanned the room for something that could help me in case I ran into someone hostile. In one of the drawers next to bed was a gun. I picked it up and examined it, it was fully loaded and charged, I held it in my hands and took a deep breath; I could do this.

I walked out of the room to find myself in a narrow hallway, the place was to silent for my liking, I kept walking in silence until I heard some voices, I couldn't make out what they were saying just yet, I held the gun closer to my chest and walked closer to the door that apparently led to a dining room.

I walked in just in time to see a guy about to stab another from behind"

"Watch out!" I screamed, they guy disappeared from his spot, the stabber missing him by milliseconds, I blinked several times, until the guy who was about to be stabbed appeared next to me, grabbed me and disappeared us both.

When I opened my eyes again I knew that I was not in the same place that I had been. The guy who had done de disappearing act was staring confusedly at me.

"Who are you?" He asked; I tilted my head.

"Alex" I answered simply, then my brain seemed to catch up with the fact that people don't just simply teleport from places "what are you" I asked in a hushed tone, the guy smiled, I could swear that he looked familiar.

"I'm Gabriel, and you just saved my life" he said, I nodded dryly.

"I noticed that" I answered; he examined me and then looked conflicted.

"Alexandra Noir" he said, his voice pitch changing sightly " I have a message for you"

I sat in a nearby chair, my mind replaying the things that Gabriel had said. He was the archangel Gabriel, and I was stuck in the supernatural universe with no way to get back. The fates, who Gabriel didn't seem to like much had kindly given me enough money to live three full lives lavishly, probably a bribe to keep me from complaining, I also had a house somewhere and a car, Gabriel was supposed to take me there but he was waiting for me to pass the shock a bit, what was I supposed to do here? Like hell if I knew. And like if traveling to another universe was not enough, I was not entirely human anymore.

"Are you going to be done anytime soon?" Asked Gabriel, I glared at him.

"Oh excuse me, is not like I just lost everything and everyone I knew and loved" I snapped at him, he raised his hands in defeat.

"Look, I am sorry but we have to move, we kind of have an apocalypse going on" he reasoned, I sighed and stood.

"Fine, take me to my new home then" I said; he grimaced.

"No can do honey, Lucifer saw you saving me so I'm sure you probably made it to the top five of his shit list, leaving you alone would just end up with you dead" he said, I looked up to the ceiling in annoyance.

"Fine, where do you plan to keep me then?" I asked, and I really wished I shouldn't because his smile was not comforting.

"I might know just the place," he said before grabbing my shoulder and disappearing with me again.

We appeared in a motel room, Gabriel left me standing in the middle of it and sat on the bed, not five minutes after we arrived two men walked into the room. Sam and Dean Winchester stood in front of me; I looked at Gabriel who was still on the bed.

"You're alive," said Dean looking at Gabriel, who smiled at him.

"That I am" Gabriel retorted, Sam was looking at me.

"Who is she?" He asked, Gabriel's smile grew wider.

"The reason I'm alive, guys meet Alexandra Noir" he said introducing me, Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You brought a civilian into this?" Asked Sam in an annoyed tone, I sent a glare his way.

"Not quite a civilian, besides Lucifer saw her saving me, I couldn't leave her behind" Gabriel explained, Dean took a step away from me; Sam glared.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that kid, fluffy wings here doesn't want to tell me what is my not quite human either" I said annoyed, Dean chuckled.

"Kid? Have you seen yourself?" Sam asked, bitch face in place.

"I'm 35" I said crossing my arms and doing my best not to pout.

"I have to give it to him, you don't look much older than twenty five" said Dean, I turned to look at Gabriel with a glare.

"Anything else you forgot to inform me?" I said sourly.

"Not sure" he said adopting a pensive look, I rolled my eyes.

"And you're planning to leave her with us?" Asked Sam, Gabriel nodded "No offense, but she hardly looks like a hunter"

"Offended" I muttered under my breath, Sam ignored me.

"She isn't even dressed for the part," he continued.

"Excuse me but I didn't knew that I was going to end up in a motel saving an archangel and then here, had I known I would've worn my combat boots" I said sarcastically, suddenly feeling self conscious about myself as I was wearing last night's tight short dress and my Louboutin's.

"Children, stop fighting, look Alexandra can't be left alone, she's too important for that, and trust me she's not useless, as for her clothes you'll have to drive her to her house so she can collect some things" he explained as he stood from the bed.

"Where does she live?" Asked Dean.

"She was recently relocated to Boston, so you guys have a long road trip to try and get along with each other"

"And you think that I'll make it to Boston in the same clothes I arrived here?" I asked, Gabriel tilted his head, and then he snapped his fingers and a medium sized bag appeared next to me, along with a small purse.

"That should be enough for your trip, you have the basics there, in the purse you'll find some cash and your emergency credit card and a phone, everything else you will find in your house" he explained, I raised an eyebrow.

"And isn't it easier if you snap me there?" I asked quite logically, he laughed.

"And deprive you of a Winchester trip? Never, besides I have things to do" he said and disappeared on the spot, I took a deep breath; and turned to look at the guys.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's too late to leave now and we are in need of serious rest" said Dean as he walked towards one of the beds, he grabbed one of the pillows and headed to the sofa "You can have my bed"

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"Dean Winchester, I don't remember Gabriel ever mentioning our names, he's Sam, my brother," he said, I offered my hand and he shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you Dean, call me Alex" I said with a smile, then I looked at Sam " You too Sam" Sam offered me a small smile.

An awkward silence followed, Dean didn't seem to mind as he plopped down on the couch with his pillow. I took off my shoes and removed the covers. I got as comfortable as I could in the crappy bed and fell asleep. I opened my eyes and blearily looked around, I moved around in the bed trying to find a comfortable position, I didn't remember my bed ever being this hard or my pillow being so empty, I opened my eyes again and frowned, this was not my room, I sat on the bed and looked around, there was a guy sleeping on the sofa and another on the bed next to mine.

I then remembered; I was not home anymore. I was in a motel room with the Winchesters, Lucifer probably wanted to kill me, I had saved Gabriel the archangel from his imminent death and I hadn't had a bath in two days, I scrunched my nose at the thought and got out of the bed, maybe I could take a quick bath before the Winchesters woke up. I grabbed the bag that Gabriel had conjured and locked myself in the bathroom.

After a nice warm bath I walked out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, Gabriel's sense of humor was interesting, as I had found a pair of combat boots in the bag. Admittedly it was easier to run in boots than in heels. I put my dress and Louboutin's inside the bag, the guys were still sleeping they were probably tired, I grabbed my purse and went out.

There was a small Deli in front of the motel, I went in and ordered a cup of coffee and breakfast; I drank my coffee as the breakfast order to go came out. Several minutes later I was walking back to the room with several bags, when I walked in Sam and Dean were in the middle of a somewhat heated discussion, I cleared my throat and they both turned to look at me.

"Where were you?" Asked Dean gruffly, I tilted my head to the side.

"Getting breakfast" I said raising the several bags I was carrying "I was hungry and supposed that we could all use some food" Sam raised an eyebrow, but Dean shrugged.

I walked to the table with the bags and we sat there and had a somewhat nice breakfast.

"Next time you're going out, leave a note or something" said Sam after a while, Dean nodded with his mouth full "We don't know where Lucifer is or who's with him"

"I thought about waking one of you up but you both looked so tired, next time I'll think of something" I promised with a smile, after a while Dean stood up.

"There's a fifteen hour drive ahead of us, if Sammy and I take turns we can be there by midnight" he said, Sam nodded and stood too. I finished cleaning up the table and grabbed my bag and purse.

"Lets go then" I said.

The first few hours of our trip were kind of nice, we had taken those hours to get to know each other better, Sam and I buried our first impression and turns out he was a really nice guy to chat with. Dean was clever and his sense of humor was extremely peculiar. I feel asleep several times during the trip, sometimes wishing that I had stolen one of those pillows from the motel.

Somewhere around seven pm I asked for a bathroom break and Dean also had to refill the tank, I gave him two hundred bucks to do so he looked at me somewhat offended and I told him that no more fake credit cards for them. I went inside the small store of the gas stop; we were practically in the middle of nowhere. I bought several water bottles a few bags of chips and three machine cappuccinos.

"You didn't have to do that," said Sam as he took one of the coffee cups, I waved him off and offered the other cup to Dean.

"How far are we?" I asked; Dean smiled.

"Five hours, we've been making a good time," he said, I groaned.

"Not a fan of road trips?" Asked Sam amused, I shook my head.

"I avoid them while I can, besides I have no books or enough alcohol to keep me distracted" I said; Dean chuckled.

"That I can fix," he said before walking into the store, he came out several minutes later carrying several beer bottles, he offered me one of them.

We jumped on the car again, Sam handed me a book from his backpack; it talked about the different supernatural creatures that existed or were known to men, as probably more of them existed. Those hours were mostly spent in silence, with me asking the occasional question; Sam and Dean didn't seem to mind me asking. When we arrived to my supposed house I had to hide my surprise, as 'house' was putting it mildly, the place was a fucking mansion, opposed to my comfortable pent-house back in the other universe, I sighed as I led the guys in.

I had to admit that even though the place was a blatant exaggeration, it was quite lovely. I walked the guys towards the guest rooms, they each picked a room and I bided them goodnight, I decided to explore the house while they slept, besides I was barely tired and wanted to get to know my new home.

I ended up in the kitchen at two in the morning, the place was fully stocked, and filled with enochian carvings and devil traps, I decided to make myself a sandwich as I evaluated my life until this point. I ended up falling asleep almost at three and woke up at eight; I decided to make breakfast for me and the guys as they would probably be hungry.

I settled for pancakes, eggs, fresh fruit and bacon, an all American breakfast. They trotted into the kitchen almost at nine, I had served breakfast on the island, they both looked grateful for it.

"Morning" I said with a smiled while I poured orange juice in a glass.

"You shouldn't have done this," said Dean as he took a seat in one of the barstools.

"Just shut up and eat Dean, although you can cook lunch if you feel up for it" I said with a grin. He raised an eyebrow.

"We probably won't be here by lunch, we need to track Pestilence and this detour is keeping us behind" he said, I sighed.

"I'll go pack then" I said, Dean and Sam exchanged glances "Don't look like that, Gabriel said that you have to take me with you or else I'll be dead and trust me, I like the fact that I'm alive very much" I said glaring, both brothers nodded and I went to pack.

Back in my room I found a bag big enough and started folding jeans and a few leggings, then jackets and T-shirts and several other pieces of clothing that I found that looked pretty and versatile. I then moved to pack underwear and toiletries and in a smaller bag I put several pair of boots and sneakers, there was also a MacBook in the room which I decided to take with me too. I walked downstairs with my bags to find Dean and Sam discussing about Pestilence on the living room, I cleared my throat and Sam went to help me with the biggest bag, he made a face.

"How did you make it downstairs with this," he asked, I laughed.

"I used to go to the Gym, it seems that its paying off" I said, he nodded and walked outside, I looked at Dean "Look, I know that you don't want me around while its dangerous, but I can be of help, besides there must be a reason why I was popped into a strange universe with no warning" he gave me a weird look.

"It is still dangerous, we have the devil on the loose and we have many enemies" he said, I walked to him and looked up so I could meet his eyes.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do, the devil saw me saving Gabriel, and I'm sure Gabe will come to us if we pray to him besides I promise I'll behave" I said with a mischievous smile, I walked past him towards the door.

Sam had already put my bag in the trunk, I handed him the remaining bags and returned to the house to make sure everything was locked; Dean and Sam had drawn salt lines on every possible entrance. Once I was satisfied I walked to the Impala and got onto the backseat. I had grabbed one of the pillows of my bedroom and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Here Comes The Sun

_**I had this ready and decided to uploaded since Hellatus been hitting me hard this week.**_

 _ **In this Chapter we get to see a little bit of Alexandra's life back home and some of her motivations.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

When I woke up again Sam was driving while Dean snored softly on the front seat. I stretched lazily and rubbed my eyes, I could hear Sam chuckling, he handed me a water bottle and I took it happily, after I drunk my fill I looked at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked in between a yawn, Sam laughed again.

"Nevada, you've been sleeping for a long while, for a moment Dean thought that you had died or something" he said; I frowned.

"Well I'm most certainly not dead, but I don't feel tired anymore, I could probably run a marathon," I said with a smile, Sam snorted.

"A marathon?" He asked; I nodded.

"I ran for charity sometimes, my best friend is a doctor and she likes to participate in those things," I said suddenly realizing that I was not going to see Maggie again. Sam probably noticed that I was distraught too.

"You mention another universe, how was it?" He asked, I grinned.

"Well for starters there were no monsters, or at least not the type you guys hunt" I said with a sad smile "The year was 2029, and boy it was awesome, I was currently living in Geneva as I was doing some works for the UN" I said proudly, Sam seemed impressed.

"Really? At thirty-five? That is really impressive and before that?"

"Okay well I got a law degree from Columbia in 2017, then I moved to Madrid as I got a scholarship for a mastery, I ended up doing two and stayed there, got a Job, reconnected with some friends and started working for the Prosecutor's Office"

"You're from Spain?" He asked; I nodded.

"I was born in Spain and moved to the States when I was like eleven, Dad was a Spanish raised Brit and Mom was Portuguese with a French mother, although I do recall that my Dad's Great Uncle Melvin was Mexican"

"That is a lot of countries, and no one would think you to be from Spain, not with that accent, although you do look foreign" he said, I grinned.

"I get that a lot, so anyways, I started working for the prosecutor's office and I got a steady base there, I had two Masteries under my belt and came from a prestigious university and spoke four languages at the time, one of my friends was studying to become a Judge so he and I helped each other a lot, then I got designed as Prosecutor General for several months last year because of a fluke that almost destroyed the economy, corrupt politicians and all that, so I stepped up and took the charge, being the youngest in office, I did a few months and got called to the UN, since I was still young I could try again for Prosecutor General once I was older so I resigned the office, waited until they could get a replacement and moved to Geneva" I said proudly, Sam seemed amazed and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"That's, wow, I think that is the dream of most law students" he said, suddenly sad, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess, but its kind of a lonely life, I mean you have the Job of your dreams, but you're alone, your family in another country, your friends too and the routine gets boring" I said softly "You here have your brother, I had a falling out with mine many years ago, when we were still young"

"You had a brother?" He asked, I smiled and nodded.

"A younger brother, we rarely got along as children and it got worst as we grew, he had a really wrong idea about the world and women, he was the kind of guys that believed that a woman's place was in the kitchen and I was always a successful woman, most times he said that I had stolen everything that was supposed to belong to him" Sam's eyes were firmly on the road but I could see that he didn't like were my story was going.

"At the time my parents waved it off as pettiness and brotherly jealousy but it escalated the time I went back home after finishing the second mastery, I remember that day, mom and dad had organized a get together with all the family available in Florida, that's were I lived my teen years, and several other family that came from Philly and New Orleans. We were celebrating my newest promotion, Junior Prosecutor to Madrid and trust me, I was elated, a dream come true, until my brother got home, he wasn't drunk nor high and that somehow makes it worse" I paused as I noticed that Dean had awaken and was looking at me, my hand was still in Sam's shoulder trembling slightly, I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I had gone back into the house to get some ice, I was in the kitchen when he came up at me with a knife, I had just turned around to ask him if he wanted something, he stabbed me in the stomach and I managed to hit him on the head with a plate that was near me, my cousin ran in as he heard the plate break and I was just standing there with a wound bleeding out and my brother about to stab me again, afterwards it was all blurry, my cousin tackling my brother down, me falling to the floor and the next thing I remember is waking up at the hospital with bandages around my stomach" I felt a tear running down my face, Sam stopped the car and turned to look at me.

"Wow, that's" he said and exchanged looks with Dean; I brushed my tears away and laughed bitterly.

"That was a long time ago, I just want you to understand that even though I had everything I wanted I was kind of alone, I lost my brother and I don't know how but I also lost my family in the process. When I went back to the house my brother was still there and I saw red, I called the cops and the district attorney, who was an old classmate that I had hated at some point, but we still had each other's back, my mother and I had a big argument that ended with me leaving that day to a friend's house, I gave my testimony, I got the videos from the security feed at our house and didn't stop until my brother was convicted for attempted murder and then I went to Madrid and never once went back" I finished, both Sam and Dean looked concerned, I smiled at them.

"I'm okay guys," I said softly.

"I'm really sorry Alex," said Sam after a while and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"It's okay Sam, I'm having a second chance at something and I will try not to screw it, I mean not everyone gets to be twenty five again" I said optimistically.

"Yeah, but people don't get thrown in into the apocalypse" said Dean, I glared at him.

"Let's not dwell on that right now, we still have a few days before we have to cross that bridge, or burn it," I said.

The rest of the trip was silent, we stopped once to refill the tank and take a bathroom break. The guys dropped me off at Bobby's two days ago while they tried to search for Pestilence, Bobby handed me a few books on the occult and I pondered telling him all I knew about their lives, I hadn't told the Winchesters that I knew about them from a TV show, and I decided that I didn't want to tell them, I was going to save their lives and change around the universe forever, a smiled played on my lips as I finally decided on my plan.

"Gabriel?" I whispered to the nothingness outside in Bobby's yard, the archangel appeared before me a few moments later.

"You rang?" He asked, I smiled at him and nodded.

"I need an anti-possession tattoo" was the first thing I said, the archangel cocked his head.

"Okaaay, I mean I get the importance, but why the insistence?" He asked and I grinned.

"Well since I'm here to stay and there's a chance for the apocalypse and I don't want to die, I have to try to stop it can't do that if a demon decides to jump on me" I explained, Gabriel seemed to get my train of thoughts.

"You're gonna do something stupid, aren't you?"

"And you're going to help me Gabe-o, now let me tell Bobby to not sell his soul for something stupid and we'll be ready to go" I said chirpily, Gabriel sighed and pressed a finger to my forehead, I felt something stinging over my left hip bone and made a face.

"Why am I helping you again?" He asked; I raised an eyebrow.

"I saved your life, you're my guardian archangel and that's what friends do, they don't let friends do stupid things alone" I explained, he considered my words and sighed, I grinned.

My conversation with Bobby was fast, I was going to get Death's ring, no selling his soul was allowed and I was going to be back to devise a plan, probably one that didn't need Sam acting as a meat suit. I walked out and Gabe was still there waiting for me, I smiled and we disappear in a flutter of wings.

I had never been to Chicago it was a really nice city and Gabriel easily guided me to Death's favorite pizza parlor, we both sat and I ordered a Pepperoni traditional Pizza while we waited for Death, lucky for us said being didn't disappoint us.

Death had a smell, that was the first thing I realized, he smelled like those white lilies people used in funerals mixed with some kind of antiseptic, probably methanol. Death sat across from me and next to Gabriel, I was halfway on my slice of pizza when he did so, so I had to chew and swallow quickly.

"Sorry for my manners" I said cleaning my mouth with a napkin, Death shrugged and I served him a slice of pizza, he eyed me strangely but took the plate I offered.

"Thank you" he said, I smiled at him.

"You're very welcome Mr. Death" I said, Gabriel snorted next to me; I kicked him under the table.

"I will guess that this is no social visit Miss Noir" he said after taking a bite of his pizza, I took a sip of my coke before answering.

"I'm afraid not Sir, although that doesn't mean we can't hang out some other day, maybe we can talk about Game of Thrones or something" I said, Death seemed amused.

"Or something" he repeated, I nodded "Very well, what is it that you are after?"

"Your ring Sir, I'm helping the Winchesters prevent the apocalypse and they are probably getting Pestilence's ring now" I explained.

"And you are not with them?" He asked; I shook my head.

"I'm not a trained hunter Sir, diplomacy I can do, sure I could probably shoot something if I needed to, but I'd rather not become a liability for them, hence its why I'm meeting here with you, besides Sir, you like pizza, so you can't be that bad" Death gave me a weird look and then at Gabriel, the archangel just shrugged.

"And Gabriel is here because?" He asked.

"He's my friend and guardian archangel, and he was in need of some good pizza, and let me tell you, Chicago didn't disappoint" I said before taking another bite, Death and Gabriel took bites of their respective slices too.

"Chicago never disappoints" Death deadpanned.

We finished the family sized pizza I had ordered in relative silence, after we finished and I paid we sat there for a couple of minutes until Death took off his ring and handed it to me.

"I trust you will stop the apocalypse, it would be a pity if I can never enjoy pizza again" he said, I smiled and nodded.

"I will Mr. Death, and please do feel free to drop by whenever you want, maybe Gabe and I can get you hooked on a TV show" I said, Death gave me a pointed look and stood.

"Maybe" he said before departing, after Death left Gabriel gave me a look.

"You are a strange human," he said, I grinned.

"Well someone needs to get the job done here, and if life has taught me something is that sometimes you just need to roll with whatever you get, I think I've been doing fine" I said, Gabriel nodded.

"You've been doing awesome, your small talk with the Winchesters really seemed to help" he pointed out; I shrugged.

"Of course you were listening" I said, he smiled.

"Well you said it yourself Alex, I'm your Guardian Archangel and friend he said, I smiled at him.

"My brother if you want to" I said softly "I mean our brothers are dicks, we somehow need to stick together" I said as I stood, Gabriel stood too and pulled me into a hug.

"You know, I always wanted a little sister," he said while he hugged me, I hugged him back.

"Maybe all I needed was a big brother" I said into his neck as I was a little bit shorter than him, we let go of each other and smiled.

"Well you have the ring and the Winchesters are probably back, what do you say we plan how to stop the apocalypse?" He asked offering his hand.

"There is nothing else I would rather be doing" I said as I took it.

We appeared just outside Bobby's place, I pulled Gabriel inside with me, Sam and Dean sounded talking with someone who was not Bobby, when Gabriel and I stepped into view I saw Crowley; Gabriel tensed next to me. Castiel was also there.

"Uh hello?" I said uncertain.

"A fellow countrywoman?" Asked Crowley, I shook my head.

"I'm from Spain actually, my dad was one," I said a tentative smile on my lips, I knew we could not trust Crowley, Bobby walked into the living room and I waved at him "No soul selling?" I asked.

"No soul selling," he said, I beamed at him and then turned to Crowley turning serious.

"Listen up here Mr. Crowley we will be working together because there's balance needed in this world, when we put Lucifer back in his cage you will call back all your demons and restore the order, we cannot have them running around freely, earth is not a fucking playground, am I understood?" I asked; Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"That is such a threat to make little girl" he said, a smirk in place, I rolled my eyes.

"Its not a threat Mr. Crowley, its a promise" I said firmly, crossing my arms, Gabriel straightened next to me and glared at Crowley. I then clapped my hands and smiled again "So apocalypse stopping, any ideas?" I asked cheerfully.

"I was thinking about saying yes to Lucifer while pumped up with demon blood," offered Sam, I scrunched my nose.

"Yeah, no, that won't work Sam, he will overpower you and then will kill us all, no offense" I said apologetically, Sam seemed ready to argue when Gabriel raised a hand.

"She's right, Lucifer is too strong and even stronger in the right vessel, it could go sideways really fast" he said, Dean seemed to relax probably happy that Sam wouldn't had to say yes to the dress, I mean, the devil.

"Any other ideas then?" Asked Crowley, clearly annoyed.

"We could lure him somewhere where we can open the cage, I mean how hard can it be? Lucifer is no more than a kid throwing a temper tantrum" I said, Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"You're calling the apocalypse a temper tantrum?" Asked Bobby, I nodded.

"Or a pissing contest if we really count in Michael" I explained.

"I like you" said Crowley, I smiled at him.

"I know, I just have an awesome personality" I said, Gabriel smiled, I frowned until something occurred to me "I could play bait, I mean he saw me saving Gabe, he's probably pissed off because I warned Gabe in time, I have to be at least in his top twenty"

"Definitely not" said Dean and Gabe at the same time, I glared at them.

"I'm a grown ass woman that can decide on her future, besides you all can be close by, you need to be close by to activate the cage, maybe I'll even make a run from it, pushing dear ol' Lucy in the process" I said, the guys exchanged glances, they were going to say no, I could feel it.

"If the little human wants to sacrifice herself for a great cause I say that we let her, it would be a honorable death" Crowley said, Gabriel glared at him.

"Or living through sheer dumb luck" I said hopefully.

"What if he doesn't show up?" Asked Gabriel, I tilted my head.

"He will" I said, a smile on my face.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Castiel, my smile grew.

"I'll set up a date and place and send him an invite of course," I said. They all face palmed, but I had to be sure "I'll invite Michael too, it'll be a family reunion"

"Yeah count me out," said Gabriel; I turned to fully face him.

"Of course, I don't want you there unless things really go south, It wouldn't do me just gaining an awesome brother just to loose him this fast" I said, a soft smile my face, Gabriel smiled at me.

"You certain that it will work?" He asked, I laughed before answering.

"Nope"


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole, Into The Life

_**Chapter three cause I'm procrastinating real life again and im kind of hooked on Supernatural right now.**_

 _ **(I have it bad for these guys)**_

 _ **Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, it is rushed. (actually this chapter was written like three months ago when I was young and stupid and rushing and I wanted to get over with the Apocalypse, so um yeah, also I'm feeling lazy about rewriting it now)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Alex.**_

* * *

Two Weeks Later.

The Lawrence cemetery was creepy and empty, I walked around carrying a baseball bat feeling extremely stupid about the whole thing, I was going to die, or be seriously maimed by the devil, I shivered when the air suddenly turned cold, I knew he had arrived, the air turned heavy and saturated with a sulfur smell, whereas Gabriel smelled sweet and like fresh made hot chocolate, the devil smelled like those natural sulfuric pools, so basically like rotten eggs. I felt a shiver go down my spine and turned to find myself like ten meters away from Lucifer, he had a weird expression on his face as he examined me.

"Why the bat?" He asked, I looked down at my hand and had the weirdest sensation to blush even though my whole body was screaming at me to get the hell out of that place.

"One can never be sure if a ruffian is going to try and rob me, I'm walking in a very creepy cemetery after all" I managed to say sarcastically.

"You have spunk kid," he said taking a step closer, I took a step back, he smiled "Not so brave now? You sounded so sure in that letter, Alexandra wasn't it?"

"I prefer Alex," I said taking another step back just in case.

"You seem a bit pale, Alex, are you feeling okay?" he could somehow say my name in a mocking tone and I was totally not happy with that.

"I'm fine, just a little peachy, its not everyday that you get to meet the Devil" I said, his cruel smile grew.

"And how you find me?" He asked; I tilted my head to the side "Disappointing? More than you expected?"

"I... I'm not completely sure" I said my throat dry of all sudden, I wanted to bolt from that fucking place as Lucifer oozed danger and my fight or flight senses were in really good conditions, I somehow managed to keep my breathing okay and my feet planted to the ground "I thought you'd be flashier, perhaps a bit taller"

"Well Alex, I'll have you know that this is not my true vessel, so perhaps I'd be taller" he said, mirth in his eyes, I unconsciously took another step back.

"I think your current vessel suits you just fine Mr. Devil" I said, he chuckled Darkly.

"Oh please, drop the mister Alex, we're having a friendly conversation, are we not?" He asked and suddenly he was standing in front of me caressing my face, my eyes widened in fear.

"I think I'm claustrophobic, do you know about personal space?" I asked in a high pitched voice that I couldn't, refused to believe it was mine, Lucifer laughed, and I swear that I could feel my soul wanting to leave my body.

"Lucifer, brother" said a new voice, I took Lucifer's distraction to take a few steps back and regulate my breathing again. I looked to the newcomer, Michael and almost sighed in relief at the sight of the new archangel until I remembered that he was a dick too.

Lucifer and Michael started talking about the apocalypse, me momentarily forgotten. I needed to act fast, I patted my back pocket where the key to the Cage was until I felt that it was not there, my breath hitched and my heart picked up a pace; I was truly going to die. Something brought me out of my fear trance and I felt something slide into my back pocket before Michael suddenly exploded, I jumped a little only to see Castiel standing a few feet away from me, Lucifer looked outraged.

"Did you just Molotov bombed my brother?" He asked Castiel and I wanted to drop dead, Cass nodded very slowly before being blown up by Lucifer, A scream got caught in my throat as Castiel's blood and insides splashed me. Lucifer looked at me "You look like you're having a panic attack dearie" he said, I gulped before answering my body shaking in fear.

"I'm just fine," I said praying mentally to anyone who was listening that was not Gabriel.

"You don't seem to like explosions" he said mockingly.

"There are lots of things that I don't like, being covered in some dude's blood is definitely not one of them, he just exploded" I said rapidly making Lucifer smile again; I gripped the bat tighter.

"You're chatty, and yet you haven't screamed just once" he pointed out; I gulped.

"Trust me I want to do just that," I muttered, his smile grew.

"Then why aren't you?" He asked.

"I'm a very proud person, what would people think of me if I were to scream?" I managed to say without my voice wavering.

"I think I might just keep you" he said, again up close to me.

"Please don't, that it's not healthy," I whimpered as his hand came in contact with my face again.

"Let the human go Lucifer" said Michael from behind Lucifer, said archangel turned for a moment and In a fear induced madness I pushed Lucifer with all my strength towards Michael catching them both unaware, I grabbed the key muttered the spell and threw it at them opening the cage that started sucking them in, Lucifer and Michael looked at me as the ground opened beneath them.

My whole body gave up and I feel to the ground laughing manically, still trembling, I looked up to see the both archangels finally being sucked by the cage, tears started coming down as I completely allowed myself to have a well deserved meltdown. It had worked; my mary-sueish stupid plan had worked, probably at the cost of my sanity and Castiel's life. I let out a sob I didn't knew I had been holding in, more followed until I was full blown crying, then I felt a pair of arms around me.

"Hey" a voice said softly "It's done, they're gone now" said the voice, I could feel more people approaching. I kept trembling and sobbing holding onto the person that was holding me like a lifeline.

"Alex" said Gabriel, I felt his hand on my shoulder "You did wonderfully" he said softly, I felt another chill go down my spine and sobbed louder, tightening my grip on whoever was holding me.

"Hey, hey" said the voice softly again trying to calm me, I couldn't see through the tears

"Maybe if you give her room Dean, she would calm down," said Gabriel sounding concerned, So Dean was the person I was holding on to.

"I would, but she's the one with the death grip" he said as he started rubbing circles on my back.

"How's she?" Asked a new voice, Crowley, I recognized the accent.

"Having a panic attack, she was scared the whole time Lucifer was there, I could feel her soul calling for help, I'm sure Lucifer could too" said Gabriel, I let go of Dean to wipe my tears away, once I could see clearly again, I could see that Sam and Bobby were awkwardly standing next to the impala.

Dean smiled at me and slowly helped me to my feet; my feet were still trembling so he kept a hand around my waist to keep me from falling again.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, I shook my head and he frowned, a light blinded us for a minute and I tensed up again, Dean tightening his hold on me.

"Castiel?" Asked Gabriel, Castiel seemed as confused as Gabriel, the two brothers looked at each other before they hugged.

I took several deep breaths before calming myself enough to talk.

"Castiel what you did was extremely stupid" I said scolding, the angel looked at me and smiled.

"You too" he said and I couldn't help but to laugh, Dean was still firmly planted next to me.

"Can we take a long vacation?" I asked, my voice still holding a nervous tinge. Gabriel smiled at me.

"Whatever you want," he said and I smiled tiredly at him, suddenly feeling exhausted, by now Dean was probably supporting most of my weight.

"Guys I don't feel well" I managed to say before everything went black.

* * *

I rolled on a bed before opening my eyes, I groaned as I rolled again grabbing the nearest pillow and buried my face, fucking light. I heard a chuckle in the room and groaned again.

"Sorry Alex, I don't really speak bear" Gabriel answered, I flipped him off and he laughed "Come on sleeping beauty, you've been sleeping for a week, everyone is worried" that made me sit on the bed abruptly.

"What?" I asked, my voice raspy from disuse.

"Yes, a whole week, you fainted in Dean's arms after you managed to imprison both Lucy and Michael in the cage" he said and I realized that it hadn't been a nightmare; I had pushed the devil into the cage, literally. "And I don't blame you, you were in a bad shape afterwards, shock is a nasty thing"

"Psychological wounds are always the hardest" I murmured, Gabriel gave me a weird look.

"You were lucky dear ol' Lucy found you interesting enough to chat" he said still with the weird look on his face.

"I thought I was going to die" I said softly, Gabriel looked alarmed for a second before almost flying to my side.

"Hey, hey, no crying" he said holding me, I felt my eyes watering but I blinked my tears away.

"I'm okay" I croaked out, Gabriel pulled me into a hug.

"You're not," he said.

"I will be"

A few minutes later and after a warm shower I walked downstairs dressed in a black shirt and a pair of distressed jeans with converse sneakers and my hair still wet from the shower. Gabriel smiled as I joined him in the table, suddenly a place of pancakes was placed in front of me along with a fork and a knife, Gabriel conjured a bottle of maple syrup and I dug in with gusto, Sam and Dean joined us at the table also with pancakes.

"And so she awakes" said Dean, a smile on his face, I smiled at him.

"Thank you" I said, Dean's eyes lit up and his smile grew wider.

"It was nothing" he said, I then looked at Sam.

"You okay?" I asked; he frowned.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking?" He asked I shrugged as I took another bite of my breakfast.

"You looked very troubled from what I remember" I explained, he gave me a bitch face.

"You were having a panic attack after trapping the devil Alex, of course I looked troubled" he said, I smiled at him.

"Thanks for worrying" I said, that seemed to pacify him; he smiled at me.

"You are welcome" he said, I took another bite and looked at the guys.

* * *

In Sioux Falls the guys started checking out cases while Gabe and Cass left to check how were the things going in heaven, while I stayed with Bobby who decided to teach me the ropes about hunting, after Gabe had mentioned once again that I was not quite a human before leaving.

The months happened with Sam and Dean visiting regularly and telling me about their hunts, while Bobby often spoke of my progress. Then Bobby started taking me out on small hunts and discovered that ninety percent of the time I was terrified of whichever ghost we were facing, which ended up with me praying for Gabe to save me more often than not.

"You really need to stop doing this Alex," said Gabe after he had taken out a Wendigo with Bobby, I shrugged.

"I tried my best, I managed to light up the place" I said defensively, Gabe chuckled.

"Yes and then ran away praying for me to come and save you from perdition" he said with a smug grin.

"Praying is healthy." I said and he laughed, I crossed my arms and pouted, "I don't like monsters, there is a reason why they are called monsters"

"You faced the devil and pushed him into the cage" Gabe pointed out; I rolled my eyes.

"And had a panic attack just after, then fainted and was out for a week, my odds are not that good" I said looking down, Gabe pulled me into a hug.

"You just need to remember that you are able to kill them and not let your fears get to you, everything is scary at first, but I have faith that you'll do great" he said, I let go of him and smiled.

"In time" I said, he smiled.

"In time" he agreed.

* * *

The next few months proved a challenge as Bobby kept taking me on hunts as he was a firm believer that the best was to get over my fears was actually hunting every night until I no longer ran the other way or prayed for help. I was proud that I was no longer praying to Gabe whenever I felt things were going south.

When the guys came back to Sioux Falls I was a half decent hunter, and Bobby deemed me ready to actually hunt with the guys. Sam and Dean were not completely on board at first, but Bobby had argued that I was a young woman that needed to go out more instead of being only with him, and that the alternative was me going out alone in hunts, so the guys relented.

But it wasn't after they took out a Lamia that they really took me with them on an actual hunt. It was of course after they met their Grandfather Samuel Campbell. On they way there they explained that young girls had been missing in a small that town and that they believed that it was the work of vampires.

"Really? Our first hunt together and you decide to take me down a path to memory lane?" I asked.

"You had the twilight bullshit in your universe too?" Asked Dean, I nodded.

"Nobody escapes twilight" I deadpanned, Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"But you didn't like it, right?" Sam asked, I snorted.

"I was fourteen, give me a break," I said, both guys laughed at me for the rest of the trip.

When we arrived we got on the case straight away, we established ourselves in a motel close by and Sam and I started reading the local news. Seven girls had gone missing, including the latest victim a girl named Kristen. We dressed up as FBI agents and went to interrogate Kristen's father. The man was quick to point out that his daughter had been acting strange lately and I asked to see her room to see if we could find something.

The room was worse than I imagined and wondered if my room had once looked so creepy. Sam cracked her computer and her messages indicated that she was supposed to meet with a vampire guy.

"This is so embarrassing, I might die from third hand embarrassment" I said as Dean drove us to the bar where the girl had met the vampire, I was dressed as a Goth girl, complete with the black lipstick, fishnets and straightened hair.

"Is not that bad," said Dean, I huffed.

"You're not the one dressed like this" I complained, Sam turned to smile at me.

"If its any consolation, you don't look that bad" he said, I rolled my eyes, Dean parked and I fixed the corset one last time.

"Lets get this over" I said as I walked out of the car, the dress I was wearing was black and extremely short, thankfully the shoes were not at all uncomfortable, I flashed my ID to the bouncer and walked in.

The place was even weirder inside; Sam and Dean were behind me as I walked.

"Try to mingle" Sam whispered.

"I feel like a cheap hooker," I whispered back.

"Then you've never seen a hooker cupcake" said Dean nudging me forward "We'll split to cover more ground, see you at the impala in ten" he said before he and Sam disappeared in the crowd.

Once alone I sighed and headed towards the bar ordering a Long Island, I took a sip of my drink overseeing the crowd from my spot. Many Goth kids seemed like they were having a good time.

"Hello there" said a guy to my right; I raised an eyebrow.

"Not interested" I said as I took another sip of my drink, the guy seemed surprised but left me alone, I smirked into my glass as he walked away, there was nothing interesting for me in the bar so I decided to head back to the car when I saw the back door, I walked out just to see a decapitated body falling to the ground.

"Alex?" Said Sam still wielding the knife, I nodded.

"You just killed a vampire" I said, Sam nodded, I took my knife out "Think there might be more in the area"

I said and Sam was suddenly in alert again, we walked with our backs pressed through the alley only for me to jump when I heard something, Sam grabbed my hand and we rushed to see how a Vampire abandoned the scene and Dean on the floor with blood around his mouth.

"Well fuck me," I said as Dean looked up.

"Any other time I would be glad to do so" he said as Sam helped him stand, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lovely" I said, then looked at Sam "So, how do we save him?" I asked, Sam looked at Dean, them a me.

"Maybe Samuel knows something?" He said, I sighed.

Sam drove back to the motel while I kept looking at a freaked out Dean. While Dean and I went to the room, Sam stayed behind to call Samuel. Dean sat on his bed with his face buried in his hands; I sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll reverse this" I said softly, Dean looked at me.

"How can you be sure, I'm a monster, you should kill me before I start killing" he said and I punched him in the arm.

"You don't get to say that Winchester, you went to hell and came back surely you're not going to let a small vampire bite get you down" I said, Dean looked at me confused.

"How do you know that?" He asked; I tilted my head.

"Know what?"

"That I went to hell, I've never mentioned to you before" he said and I realized that I had slipped. Fuck.

"I just know" I said looking at him in the eyes, thankfully I was a skilled liar "I don't know how, but I do, maybe that has to do with my being not quite human" I said, Dean looked at me skeptically but was interrupted when Sam walked in.

"Okay so Samuel says that there is an untested cure, as long as Dean doesn't feed we can turn it back, he will be here in a few hours" Sam explained, Dean let himself fall back on the bed.

"Well I've never babysit a vampire before" I said, Sam smiled at me, then looked at Dean, concern written on his face. "We'll get through this," I said placing my hand on Dean's knee; his response was to grab a pillow and cover his face with it.

The next few hours were strange, I decided to move from Dean's bed and sit on the opposite side of the room as I was not going to test Dean's self control, Sam decided to stay on his laptop doing research. When Samuel arrived I was more than glad, the old hunter glanced once at me before focusing on Dean.

He explained that in order for Dean to be cured he needed the blood of a dead man and the blood of the vampire who turned him, Samuel had the blood of a dead man, now the vampire who had turned Dean was another story altogether. We were discussing possibilities when we heard a door closing and noticed that Dean had left; I looked at Sam and Samuel.

"I'm not hunting ever again after this" I said, Sam smiled at me.

"It's not that bad" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"It's Dean" I said, Sam seemed to think better of it and looked at Samuel and then at me.

"Lets get going" he said suddenly handing me a knife.

When we arrived we realized that something was going down inside the warehouse. Sam and Samuel exchanged glances before looking at me.

"You'll stay here while we go in" Sam said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, leave the girl with the most possibilities of being killed behind, works every time," I said; Sam grimaced.

"Stay close to Sam," said Samuel as we walked in, we were expecting to find us several vampires on our way, but it wasn't the case.

We found Dean standing over the decapitated corpse of the vampire who had turned him.

"Now what?" Dean asked looking at Samuel, the old hunter took the syringe from Dean's hand and left to prepare the cure as Sam, Dean and I caught up with him.

Several hours later and a back to normal Dean, Samuel said his goodbyes, leaving us in the Motel clearly exhausted by everything that went down.

"Well I don't know about you but I will sleep now," I said falling facedown on one of the beds hogging one of the pillows to myself.

"Why do you get the bed?" Asked Dean, I turned a little bit so I could look at him.

"Because I'm awesome," I said, he and Sam exchanged glances and then Sam pushed him towards the other bed.

"There's no couch Sammy and these beds are too small," said Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, I pushed myself to a sitting position.

"We could push them together" I said, the guys looked at me as if I had grown another head "What?" I asked.

"Who would sleep in the middle?" Asked Dean, I smirked at them.

"I would, I'm the least likely to slip through and it's not at bad as it seems, who wouldn't like to sleep between two good looking men?" I asked smirk still in place, I wiggled my eyebrows and both brothers cracked smiles.

"Alex, cupcake, if you wanted to sleep with me you just needed to ask," said Dean with a smug look on his face, I stood from the bed so we could push them together.

"But Dean where is the fun in that?" I asked innocently, I then looked at Sam "Besides Sam would feel left out"

"Somewhere in that is a bad joke" said Sam and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"A Winchester sandwich is good for the soul?" I asked innocently, Sam snorted while Dean looked pensive. "Now fellas if you excuse me I will be getting my PJ's on after a warm bath" I said as I walked into the bathroom.

My PJ's consisted of fluffy plaid pajama shorts and a black t-shirt, when I walked out of the bathroom with my small toiletries bag and my hair wrapped in a towel, the beds were already pushed together, Sam was sitting on the table a book in his hand, while Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dean?" I asked, Sam looked at me.

"He went to get a spare blanket, that way you wont freeze if Dean or I hog the blankets" Sam said, an amused look on his face.

"Nice thinking" I said placing my small bag inside my bag, I then started drying my hair to the best of my abilities "I hate this towel" I said after a while, Sam laughed as I combed my hair.

Dean came back with the promised spare blanket and several towels, I was sitting on the middle of the beds still combing my hair when he threw the blanket successfully hitting me on the face, he was grinning at me the whole time I huffed putting my comb away and getting under my blanket. The guys got to bed several minutes later, I had to admit that it was a bit awkward.

"Any of you try something and I'll castrate you with a spork" I said menacingly, poking my head out of my blanket, it was dark but I could see both Winchesters nodding.

I woke up feeling extremely hot, I was sweating and somehow trapped in the blanket, I started tossing and pushing the blanket away until I heard grunting from both sides, I remembered that I was most likely being squished by Winchesters, there was a weight on my legs coming from Sam's side and I'm pretty sure that Dean's arm was on top of my waist, I squirmed until they both moved and pushed myself into a sitting position discarding the blanket.

"Oh my god" I said taking a big breath.

"Alex?" Asked Dean sitting too, while Sam opened his eyes to my left.

"You two are heaters, human heaters, why feel the need to squish the poor girl to death, suffocating to death is not my idea of fun" I said before we heard a flutter of wings and Gabe appeared in the room, Sam sat on the bed too.

"So you were sleeping with the Winchesters and you didn't invite me?" Said Gabe with a raised eyebrow.

"Gabe" I said as a warning.

"You look flustered sugarplum," he said and I crossed my arms.

"You try sleeping between these two and come back at me," I said; Gabe chuckled.

After we got ready to leave the boys dropped me at Bobby's again, I actually liked being at Bobby's, it was fun and calm and since Bobby was more or less retired when he didn't insist on dragging me along hunts he started teaching me about cars and mechanics.


	4. Workin' On Our Night Moves

_**Hello guys, Happy Supernatural Day! (you probably knew I'd be posting Supernatural related today, its been 12 YEARS AND I'VE BEEN WATCHING, FROM AZKABAN...wait, wrong fandom, anyways.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT MUST READ NOTE BEFORE DIVING INTO THE CHAPTER, ITS WORTH IT BUT READ FIRST**_

 _ **READ THE MESSAGE BELLOW DAMMIT.**_

 _ **Okay now that I have your attention, this chapter is THE ONE, yes that one that actually gives the M rating to our story, its like 3,000 words of pure smut, my finest piece, if i do say so myself. So I'd like for the first time in forever, I beg of you TO TELL ME IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKED THE SCENE, cause that scene took me a lot of time to write cause it needed to be PERFECT!**_

 _ **So um yeah, Dean and Alex get some Sweet Lovin', they Get It On... so um yaas,**_

 _ **HAPPY SUPERNATURAL DAY FOLKS, ENJOY THE LOVIN' AND DONT FORGET TO FEEDBACK ON IT.**_

 _ **COMMENTS ARE THE NUMBER ONE NUTRIENT IN A WRITER'S LIFE 9 OUT OF 10 DOCTORS RECOMMEND IT ;)**_

 ** _\- Alex 3_**

 ** _Ps. I somehow managed to feel so naughty writing that scene OMG. I'm an adult but it was so FLUFFEH, oh god, adulting is so hard._**

* * *

When we hit the three months mark I was a more or less good at the simple basics, say changing a tire, or checking the engine.

"Hello" said a thick voice behind me while I tended to one of the cars; I turned slowly to come to face with Balthazar.

"Hi?" I said cautiously gripping the wench I was holding.

"Jumpy are we?" He asked; I shrugged.

"Since you are a total stranger I have the right to be cautious" I said, Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

"Fair point, I'm Balthazar" he said extending his hand; I took it with my free hand and shook it.

"Right, the angel that hates Titanic, pleasure to meet you, I'm Alexandra" I said with a smirk.

"The pleasure is mine," he said kissing my knuckles.

"What brings you here Balthazar?" I asked; he smiled.

"Curiosity mostly" he said staring me down.

"Lovely, I hope I met your expectations" I said returning my attention to the engine I was currently working on.

"You have, I mean you are friends with the Winchester and you're still alive, that has to count for something, and you have gotten the attention of my brother" he said; I shrugged.

"Yes she has Balthazar, so I'll ask you to step away from the lady please" Said Gabriel suddenly standing next to me, I turned and saw that Balthazar had his blade out.

"Well this is awkward" he said smiling; I frowned.

"Very" I said as Gabriel gripped my arm.

"Why are you really here Balthazar?" He asked, the angel shrugged.

"Raphael" he said as if that explained it all.

"And you're really taking Ralph's side in this?" Gabriel scoffed.

"Well you're not in heaven and since your girl here locked Michael and Lucifer in the cage, Raphael is seeking control of heaven" Balthazar explained, Gabriel seemed to be thinking, his hand still gripping my arm; I placed my free hand on his.

"This doesn't feels right Gabe" I said, his eyes met mine and he looked concerned.

"It doesn't, I need to stop this" he said decidedly, I gripped his hand tighter.

"You don't have to do this alone" I said, he smiled at me "I mean if Raphael is already looking for me, I might as well help you" I said, Gabe let go of my hand and grabbed my face with both of his hands.

"I don't want to put you in danger" he said pressing a kiss to my temple.

"I am already," I said softly.

"No you're not" he said and then turned to Balthazar "you will help me protect her and the Winchesters"

"You trust me?" Asked Balthazar befuddled

"No, but I have to start somewhere and sadly that's you" said Gabriel standing straighter "I've ran for a long time, it's time I play my roll"

"And what would your roll be?" I asked concerned, Gabriel smiled.

"It seems that we're about to find out" he said looking at me before turning his attention to Balthazar "Something happens to her or the Winchesters and I'll smite you"

"Why the Winchesters?" Asked Balthazar, Gabe smirked.

"For one she likes them" he said pointing at me "And they are actually competent at what they do"

"Gabe likes them too," I said with a grin, Balthazar tilted his head and then nodded.

"Keeping the girl safe, noted" said Balthazar, Gabriel smiled at him and then turned at me.

"I have to go now, but you only need to pray to me and I will come, Balthazar will stay here with you and Bobby, stay safe" he said, I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Don't die Gabe" I said and pressed a kiss to his cheek, he smiled at me.

"I won't sugarplum, and please get rid of that, talk to Dean, he would probably help you with your little situation," he said taping my nose with his finger before disappearing.

I stood there for a few seconds as I processed Gabe's words and blushed, the asshole, I looked at Balthazar before sighing.

"Want to meet Bobby?" I asked, Balthazar shrugged and I proceeded to drag him into the house.

Bobby was not really surprised when I introduced Balthazar to him. I told him about what I knew from Gabriel and the Civil War that was raging in heaven, Bobby seemed pissed by everything that was going on at the moment but since Gabe had said that Balthazar needed to stay with me and keep me and the Winchesters safe from Virgil (Balthazar had supplied the name), Bobby just went with it. A few minutes later the guys called asking questions about what could be stealing virgins and gold in Portland.

"Dragons" I said suddenly remembering the episode that I had seen several years ago.

"Alex, are you sure about that?" Asked Dean as Bobby had the phone in speaker.

"Yes, to destroy them you need a very specific sword" I said.

"Ask Dr. Visyak about that, she might help" said Bobby, he, Balthazar and I exchanged glances.

"Really? You and Alex should come and give us a hand here," said Dean, I laughed.

"Yeah, not gonna happen Dean-o, being Dragon bait is not a thing that I want to add to my résumé," I said.

"Wait what? Alex no, tell me you are not," he said actually sounding outraged.

"But I am Dean-o, you don't have much time to hook up when you're working with an agenda, besides most men are actually afraid of young successful women, they tend to go towards the dumb ones, although you're welcome to change that when you get back" I said and Bobby groaned next to me.

"I'll hold you to that Cupcake, you and Bobby keep the phone in hand, Sammy and I might need advise" he said.

"Be careful Dean," I said before ending the conversation, I then looked at Bobby and Balthazar.

"Not a word" I said, both men nodded, I smiled at them "Good, why don't I get dinner started, Pasta sounds nice doesn't it?" I asked as I trotted into the kitchen, Balthazar behind me.

Having Balthazar following me was weird, as he refused to let me out of his sight, I made dinner for three, Bolognese pasta, and we ate in relative silence, turns out Dean called again and talked to Bobby while Balthazar was teaching me a card game.

The boys got home two days later looking relatively unscathed I hugged them both and led them into the house, they were surprised to see Balthazar but after explanations were made they accepted the fact that I had a permanent angel watching over me and were actually concerned about Cass and Gabriel, as Castiel had been absent for several months now, Balthazar explained a little further the rift that was going on in heaven and that Cass was actually fighting against Raphael, personally I still didn't like it as I knew that Castiel was probably working with Crowley to open Purgatory.

Sam handed Bobby an old book he retrieved, Balthazar actually paled upon seeing the book, and he explained what the book was and what it had (the instructions to raise Eve, the mother of monsters and purgatory through her).

"Why would anyone be trying to open that is a really crazy plan, father closed that for a reason" said Balthazar, we all exchanged grim looks.

"Whatever happens it will become our problem," I said eyeing the book, Balthazar looked at me.

"Not yours surely, or Gabriel will have my hide and trust me lady, I like this vessel and being alive very much" he said, I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"We might not have another choice, Gabe still refuses to tell me how I'm not 'completely human' and now this, trust me I'm not one to run headfirst into trouble, hence why you don't see me hunting with the guys but I'm not one to stand in the sidelines" I said, Balthazar nodded at me.

"Then let's hope that we can contain whatever will happen and that whatever makes you not completely human doesn't ends up killing us all" he said.

Dean helped me make dinner afterwards, homemade burgers and fries and we all sat on the table dining in silence, everyone lost in thought. After dinner Sam and Balthazar were in charge of cleaning up and doing the dishes.

I was in my room listening to a random playlist on my speakers when Dean knocked the door a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hand.

"Bobby told me that you are fancy like this" he said as he handed me a glass and sat next to me on the bed, I smiled at him and watched as he uncorked the bottle.

"You don't seem like a wine guy" I said as he served the wine and placed the bottle on the small bedside table, I took a small sip and smiled again, the wine was even at perfect temperature.

"You actually know how to drink your wine, huh?" He said bumping his shoulder with mine, I giggled.

"What can I say, long nights usually ended with me drinking a whole bottle to drown the stress away" I said as I took a long sip, Dean brushed my hair, placing a strand behind my ear.

"So men tend to go for the dumber ones?" He asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Yeah, even more if the woman makes more money than they do" I said bitterly, Dean kept brushing my hair softly.

"Those guys were all idiots" he said quietly his eyes seemed to be able to look into my soul, his hand came to rest on my neck, his thumb drawing circles on my skin, my breath hitched and Dean smiled "You are truly an innocent thing are you not?" He asked before pressing a chaste kiss to my lips, his smile grew wider when he saw my reaction. I took another sip of my wine and Dean took the glass from my hand placing it next t the bottle on the table along with his and turning the volume of the speakers higher, a Coldplay song currently playing.

"Dean?" I asked softly, he smiled at me.

"Cupcake, you can back down at anytime," he said grabbing my hand, "Balthazar told me about your conversation with Gabriel"

"I don't really get it" I said, he tilted his head "What I am, why does me being a virgin fits into this"

"Balthazar thinks that it has to do with Eve, hence why the dragons were kidnapping those girls, while we don't know why you're not completely human the fact that you are a virgin seems to be a big deal to the angels if the wrong team manages to get to you" Dean explained, and it was a truly surreal experience to talk about your virginity with a guy like this, but Dean meant no harm and just wanted to help, even if said help was unorthodox.

"I need to do this," I said looking at him, and Dean smiled and shook his head.

"No cupcake, if you don't want to this you don't do this, we can find another way, we can and will do everything in our power to keep you safe" he said looking me straight in the eyes. I smiled at him and gingerly placed my hand on his face caressing his stubble.

"Thank you Dean," I said, his eyes softened.

"Always cupcake" he said covering my hand with his. We stayed like that looking into each other's eyes for a moment before I made up my mind and decided to kiss Dean, bringing his face close to mine with my hands, he kept his hands to himself as I kissed him even though he kissed me back.

"Dean" I whispered against his mouth while we both took a breath "I want this"

"You sure cupcake?" He asked in between kisses.

"Yes"

After my approval Dean pulled me into his lap and kept kissing me needy, his hands holding me by my waist while I my hands were gripping his hair and neck. His hands traveled up and down my back as he removed my shirt and threw it away, for a moment I faltered as I felt his calloused hands against the skin of my back, he stopped kissing me and looked at me confused.

"Everything okay?" He asked, I nodded "Alex"

"It's fine, it just felt weird," I said, and he smiled.

"If you keep talking this will just feel very wrong"

"Why? It's not like you're my first kiss and I'm a blushing cheerleader" I said frowning, and Dean's eyes brightened like if he was sharing an inside joke with himself.

"I think that a blushing cheerleader has gone further than you cupcake" he said and I had to roll my eyes "I feel like I'm corrupting you right now" he said, I ran my hand through his hair bringing our faces closer again.

"Don't, the fact that I still have my V card does not means that I was saving it for someone special, I just didn't have the time nor the patience needed to deal with that thing at my age, guys tend to run away too if you mention that you are a virgin, some king of pathological thing that makes them think that I will become a crazy girl obsessed with them, I had better things to do" I said, and Dean smiled again.

"So toys?" He asked cheekily, I frowned.

"No, too busy" I answered and he almost gaped.

"You're killing me here cupcake, you've touched yourself before, right?" He asked.

"Nope, the closest thing that I came to it was when I got all hair removed with laser technology and I grabbed a mirror to see that after several extremely uncomfortable sessions everything was okay down there" I said and Dean just laughed.

"I don't deserve this," he said and I punched his shoulder.

"You do, now please stop killing the mood with your incessant talking or I might go ask Sammy to help me out" I deadpanned and for a moment Dean looked offended.

"Really? Sammy? You hurt me cupcake" he said, my response was to kiss him again, he started kissing me back and suddenly his mouth was trailing kisses towards my neck, his hands keeping me in place on his lap.

I felt him smile into my neck when a quiet moan escaped my lips, he nibbled on a sensitive spot and I made another quiet noise, he stopped kissing me and I looked at him confused, there was a smile on his face.

"A quiet one, are you?" He asked and I shrugged which he took as a signal to capture my mouth with his one again, I melted into the kiss my hands traveling towards the front of his flannel so I could undo his buttons, once the plaid flannel was out of the way and Dean's mouth was back on my neck, I started pulling his shirt up with his help and threw the offending piece of clothing away causing Dean to laugh.

"What?" I asked as I stared down his toned chest, my fingers tracing his anti possession tattoo delicately while my other hand rested on his shoulder.

"Whoever missed this chance with you was a total looser" he said and I couldn't help but to smile and look into his eyes, the hand that was tracing his tattoo suddenly stopping on his chest.

"And what makes you think there was a guy that ever reached this far?" I asked, he pressed a quick kiss to my lips before answering.

"You, you're not uncomfortable or overly shy, which means that you went near or past first base with some guy before, somehow the idiot did something that made you stop" Dean said knowingly, I shrugged.

"I mean, we, he didn't got to take off my shirt, we were making out on the couch of my apartment and he made a sexist comment and it killed my mood" I explained and Dean just smiled again before kissing my neck again, his light stubble burning against the soft skin there.

"The first guy that gets to see you and touch you" he said against my skin causing my breath to hitch as I tried to order my thoughts to answer him.

"Yeah" I said breathily as his hands touched my breasts over my bra, he unhooked the thing expertly and threw it across the room before taking my right boob with his mouth while he kneaded the other with his hand "Dean" I breathed softly and his only answer was to nibble on my skin, I closed my eyes savoring the moment.

Dean's mouth suddenly returned to mine in another needy kiss before he picked me up so he could revert our positions on the bed I hooked my legs around his hips and his hands groped my ass before he placed me on the bed underneath him. He smiled down at me.

"I'm going to kiss every inch of you tonight" he said in a heavy voice, his eyes somehow seemed greener and his lips were completely pink while his hair was all messed up, I probably looked worse for fear, but I honestly couldn't care less for my appearance at the moment.

His hands caressed my sides coming to stop on the waistline of my jeans, his stare was fixed on mine as he undid the button and pulled the zipper down, he slid the jeans down my legs slowly his hands taking the time to caress my legs as he went down. Once the jeans were off Dean stood at the edge of the bed, his eyes trailing over my body in a hot stare that darkened his eyes.

"Black is really your favorite color" he said as he undid his Jeans and took off his boots dropping everything on the floor, his black boxers contrasting against his slightly tanned and toned skin. If the bulge in his boxers was anything to go by he was enjoying this as much as I was. He turned the volume even higher before returning his attention to me; I recognized the tune to belong to a Maroon 5 song.

He smirked at me before bending down gripping my legs as he started planting kisses on my stomach and hipbones, his hands felt hot against my skin as he traced them higher up till he reached my underwear, he fiddled with the waistline of my black bikini panties and pressed short kisses as he began pulling it down, stopping only to see the tattoo that had been partly covered by my underwear over my left hip bone, not that the bone itself was prominent.

Dean traced my anti-possession tattoo with his thumb before placing a kiss on it, then he continued pulling down my underwear until he slid it off my legs and threw it across the room, he stood again and glanced at me causing me to blush as the fact that I was completely naked crossed through my muddled thoughts, he lowered himself, the tip of his nose tracing a path from my stomach until it was aligned with mine, Dean's arms supporting most of his weight at each side of me and him smiling gently at me.

"You're fucking beautiful" he murmured against my lips before kissing me agonizingly slow, taking his time to explore my mouth with his tongue, I could feel one of his knees between my legs and one of his hands traveling downwards slowly in a sensual pace that was probably as sinful as it felt innocent. My last string of thought went away when I felt Dean sliding one finger in tentatively, causing me to let out a moan against his lips, he chuckled into the kiss while he slid in another finger, the wetness between my legs becoming more evident as his movements picked up a pace.

"Dean" I breathed against his lips "Dean, please" his only answer was to move his mouth to kiss and nibble on the sensible spot that he had discovered on my neck while he kept fingering me at an agonizing pace, I was whimpering in between heavy breaths, feeling such pleasure for the first time ever in my life, Dean added a third finger and I could swear that I was seeing stars, I tried to pull his boxers off when he caught my hand in his, our eyes met and he had a strange smile on his face.

"Not yet baby girl, its all about you now" he said bringing my hands to his lips and kissing my fingers, nibbling on them, it was extremely absurd how he could make my stomach clench by just doing that, he chuckled when I unconsciously rubbed myself against his leg my insides calling out for his expert fingers "Needy are we now?" He asked softly and I could only nod, his smiled turned into a grin and he pushed himself to his knees while I watched curiously his next action.

"Babe you need to stop looking at me with those wide eyes of yours, they make me feel like I'm corrupting something precious here" he said as he gripped my sides with his hands. I used my elbows to push half of my body up so I could keep eye contact with him, he was still grinning when he lowered his face down to my pussy, his breath blowing softly into my folds before I felt his tongue sliding into my folds and circling my clit expertly, causing me shivers all along my body, Dean suddenly grabbed my legs placing them over his shoulders so he had better access to me.

Suddenly one of my hands is gripping his hair, pulling whenever he hit my spots while the other helped me keep myself propped and I'm repeating his name like a prayer, I can feel my whole body contracting, everything building up as Dean's tongue works it magic and I just let everything go loosing myself in the climax of my first ever orgasm. When I opened my eyes I felt boneless and I'm again laying on my back trying to regain my breath, Dean licked his lips and looked at me with a smug smile on his face before he lowered his face close to mine and kissed me, making me taste myself in his mouth and its weird, but not completely unpleasant.

He is again holding most of his weight with his arms; that are positioned to each side of my head while he devours my mouth. He stops kissing me to look at me.

"Turns out that I can make you scream after all" he said smugly and I used one of my hands to wipe a drop of what I supposed is my cum that is running down his mouth, Dean observed as I examined the stickiness with my finger and his eyes grew darker as I brought my finger to my mouth without breaking eye contact with him, he grabbed my hand away from my mouth and licked my fingers before kissing me again, growling against my mouth as he did so.

"Dean, please" I said against his lips as I felt his hand teasing my folds again, and my entire body is still on fire.

"What do you want baby girl?" he asked, leaving a trail of kisses down my throat as he returned his attention to my breasts.

"Dean fuck me please," I begged as he kneaded my breast with his hand and nibbled on my neck "Please, please" I said in between shaky breaths, there's another Coldplay song playing in the back.

"Shhh, its okay baby, shhh" he said before kissing me again, he moved his hands and pushed himself back. He smirked at me before standing so he could slide his boxers off and I found myself staring at him, feeling the blood rushing to my face at his naked sight. He moved to grab something from his pocket and I saw that it was a condom, before he slid it on as I kept watching him.

Dean gave me a look before carefully parting my legs once more, he positioned himself between my legs and I felt the tip of his manhood pressing at my folds, Dean licked his lips before lowering his head and kissing me softly.

"It might hurt" he said when he ended the kiss, I nodded at him and braced myself as Dean entered me slowly like if I was going to break upon contact. I felt tears prickling my eyes as his member slid in, I opened my eyes trying to blink the tears away and Dean decided to kiss the ones that had escaped away, he shushed me, whispering sweet nothing as he finished entering, giving time to my body to adjust to his size. I took several big breaths before I gave him the go to start moving. His thrusts were careful and slow, and honestly a little bit painful, although he kept kissing my tears away and reassuring that it would get better.

"Fuck baby girl, you're so fucking tight," he repeated several times as he kept his thrusts slow.

Soon enough it did start feeling good and I started urging him to go faster as I could feel the pleasure building up and the last specs of the pain washing away with each thrust.

"Dean" I cried out against his neck as I felt my climax building up again, his pace quickened even more but I had the vague feeling that Dean was still holding back on me "Please Dean" I begged before I decided to bite on the soft skin of his neck, Dean growled and crashed his lips on mine, biting my bottom lip as his kiss turned rougher.

"Don't play with fire doll" he growled against my lips.

"Deaaaaaan" I moaned running my hands down his back probably scratching him "Please, please" He kissed me again.

"So fucking close now" he said against my mouth, one of his hands traveled downwards ands he started massaging my clit while he still pounded me.

My second orgasm came soon after, along with Dean's. We were both spent, Dean's full weight on me feeling comforting rather than annoying, our breaths mingling as he pressed lazy kisses to me. He removed the used condom, throwing it in the bin next to the bed and rolled over so he could be on his back and I cuddled up to him resting my head on his chest, he passed an arm around my waist and held me close to him as we regained our breaths basking in the slow songs that played in the background, we probably stayed like that for half an hour.

"Dean?" I said after a while he raised his head so he could look at me "thank you" I said quietly and pressed myself even more against him, if such thing was even possible.

"It was my honor cupcake" he said smiling at me, I pushed myself into a sitting position my eyes roaming his body, Dean watched me curiously as I placed my hand on his abs, running my fingers down slowly, stopping a little further down his belly button. I looked back at him and he had this weird look on his face, I returned my gaze to my hand and moved it lover and closer to his manhood, I touched it tentatively with the tip of my fingers before deciding that Dean was probably above the average sized man, and apparently his stamina was really good because it started rising again under my tentative touches

"Alexandra" said Dean, my name sounding like a warning. I ran my fingers along his length and I guess that it could be said that I was admiring him "I can take care of it" he said and was about to push himself to a sitting position when I placed my free hand on his chest stopping him.

"I..." I started speaking not really knowing how to phrase it; he smiled causing me to blush.

"Want to try yourself" he said and I nodded biting my lip, Dean glanced at me before looking at his erection. "You want to be on top this time then?" He asked and I shrugged, he handed me a condom and let himself fall back down on the bed "Go on" he said, while he stared at the ceiling.

I returned my gaze to his erection my mind made up, I straddled Dean positioning myself on his thighs and placed the condom next to Dean on the bed before grabbing his penis with my hands softly running my hands up and down his shaft, Dean swore under his breath as I gained confidence with whatever it was that I was doing, I giggled when I remembered a tumblr post about the Bop It game and sex.

"Alexandra, I don't like that sound when your hands are there" Dean said making me giggle again; I kept the movements at a steady pace for a while, while I decided on my next step.

And I guessed that Dean was being extremely trusting with me, and even though I had been in this universe for a little over a year now and I had a really good relationship with the boys, Dean's actions were not usual in guys. With my mind made up I bowed my head down kissing the tip of Dean's dick before actually deciding to put it in my mouth minding my gag reflex as I did so, I was using one hand to support myself while I kept stroking Dean with the other and sucking on the tip of his dick with my mouth, trying to imitate the accidental porn gif that I had seen once on my dash in tumblr, like honestly, who tumblred porn anyways?

After a while of me sucking and stroking I felt Dean's hand grabbing my hair and pulling me away from his dick as softly as he could manage, his dick leaving my mouth with a soft 'pop' sound.

"As amazing as that would be cupcake I have to urge you to giddy up" he said in between heavy breaths, I nodded at him and grabbed the condom and tearing the wrapper carefully.

I slid the condom down Dean's length with my hands, because while it could have been cool to do it with my mouth, I had a terrible gag reflex and was not experienced enough, Dean gripped my sides helping me with the positioning, while my hands were pressed against his abs. It felt extremely weird to be on top of Dean, I looked at him uncertain before lowering myself, Dean used one of his hands to help me guide him inside, it stung at first and I actually had to wait another moment before I started moving, by this point Dean was probably a saint as he helped me figure the works of me being on top, which was for one extremely tiring but once I got the hang of it was extremely pleasurable.

"Dammit baby you're still too tight" Dean said as I rode him, his hands still gripping my waist in case I slipped or something "I'm not going to last much longer baby" he announced before flipping us around so he was on top again, once on top he picked up a faster pace and started kissing me and using his hand to help himself as he tried to get me off again, he came before I did although I was not really far behind, he pulled out tossing the condom away in haste and took me with his mouth once again bringing me to the edge and actually turning me over in a fit of ecstasy.

I was breathing heavily when he collapsed next to me in a sleepy post coital haze. I smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before cuddling up to him dragging the bed covers with me, Adele's voice lulling me into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up next day feeling sticky all over and extremely sore. Dean was nowhere to be seen and the side of the bed that he had been occupying the night before was cold. I pushed myself to a sitting position and looked over the room, the glasses and the wine were not on the table anymore nor were the clothes on the floor. Had I not been naked I would have thought that my previous night had been nothing more than a dream. I stood from the bed wrapping myself with the bed sheet, I sighed before looking down at the bed when a red spot caught my attention, I got closer and noticed that it was blood, probably mine, definitely mine as, surprise, I was no longer a virgin.

After a warm shower, a fresh change of clothes and removing the bloodstained sheets, I decided to walk downstairs because I was hungry. The house was extremely silent, almost as if no one was home, as I made my way downstairs I also noticed that walking was fairly uncomfortable. When I walked into the kitchen I found Dean flipping some pancakes, he grinned at me.

"And the sleepyhead raises" he said as I sat on the table, he promptly placed a plate with pancakes in front of me "Dig in" he said as he went back to the stove.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, Dean looked at me from his spot and shrugged.

"They all decided to go to the store to pick up some things," he said as he filled his plate as took the seat across from me.

"To spare me the walk of shame?" I asked before taking a bite of my pancakes, Dean gave me a look.

"Walk of shame?" He asked and I nodded "I don't think any of us should be ashamed cupcake"

"Good, me neither, it was quite enjoyable" I said with a small smile, Dean smiled.

"One to ten?" He asked, I took another bite of my breakfast before answering.

"Ten point five" I said with a grin, Dean punched the air with his fist. "Kudos for letting me try to blow you"

"You were doing just fine cupcake, this is that I didn't do it because I was seeking some sort of gratification," he said.

"Using some big words there Dean" I said with a smile, he rolled his eyes at me "Besides I knew that, I didn't do it to express my gratitude, your pleasure was an added bonus, sure, but I was curious"

"Your curiosity was very pleasurable" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not let me finish then?" I asked and he seemed to actually think about it.

"Because I wanted it to be about you, just you, besides would you have swallowed?" He asked and I tilted my head.

"Maybe?" I said not completely sure, last night had been a dream, yes and to say what I would have done or not was at the moment, not available. "Would it had been weirder than you kissing me after eating me out the first time?" I asked.

"Does this conversation seems weird to you?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Not really, does it seems weird to you? Should I be freaking out or something? Am I doing something wrong?" I asked and Dean shook his head.

"No, you're doing good, now you can go out and start living a healthy sex life" Dean said and I snorted.

"Not gonna happen," I said.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Last night happened because I trust you, I trust you not to harm me, not to hurt me in any way, all about the trust and the affection that I hold for you, which is not the same with me going into a bar and hooking up with a guy five minutes after an initial meeting, I couldn't do that, you on the other hand, I've known for over a year now, you are family, I actually know you well enough to place my life in your hands" I explained.

"But what about urges?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I lived for thirty six years without sex, I can surely live for forty more if that's the case Dean" I deadpanned, Dean nodded, I sighed then looked at him "Bobby said that you were going to fix something in Baby, mind if lend a hand?"

The days after I had sex with Dean helped our relationship to return to where it was before we had sex, as Dean refused to talk about feelings and I didn't really knew what to do with them. He and Sam decided to hit the road again short after but not before Sam was glancing worriedly at Dean and me. I assured Sam that it was fine, and honestly, it was, I mean I had not been deluded into thinking that I could have any type of relationship with Dean, I knew this story, where it was going and how it ended and while I had changed bits and pieces of it, the bigger picture seemed to remain unchanged.


	5. How To Save A Life

**_Yeah, yeah... I know, this chapter is a little fast paced, #UMadBro?_**

 ** _3_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

Balthazar was proving to be an amusing company, although he left occasionally to get information, on how the war was going while he stayed behind keeping me safe. Several days later, they boys were at Bobby's after a case and Balthazar who had been out appeared holding a key and explained that it was the key that opened the door to the angelic weapons that he had stolen. He handed the key to Dean and attempted to send me along with the boys to the alternate universe until I explained that it was dangerous for me to travel into an alternate reality that could be the same one that I had left before.

He ended up zapping the boys away and Bobby decided to lend me the panic room until it was deemed safe for me to be around. Apparently Raphael's assassin knew of me, but I knew that said assassin was tracking Sam and Dean so I was probably the safest of them all, and Bobby had enabled internet for me in the panic room so it was not that bad.

Three days later the guys returned to the house, and told me about the alternate universe they had been, I lied easily telling them that I didn't really watch Supernatural as it was just not the show that I was into and pointed out that it proved my reluctance of joining their hunts as I liked to be very much alive and safe. They followed the logic of my argument and didn't question me on the subject, although then I told them that I should've probably watched the show.

Dean joked that it was okay and that their lives had been crappy enough, although Sam pointed out that I was not on the show as a character or an actress, I smiled when he said that he tried googling me and only the twitter of a young girl came up, I explained that the girl was probably me, or the younger version of me as it was 2011, and that Alexandra was probably finishing her Junior Year of high school. Which caused Dean to make a pedophile joke and promptly got him slapped on the head.

"The fact that I look twenty five and should be probably sixteen does not means that I'm not mentally thirty six, older than both of you" I said pointedly. Sam laughed.

"The future was any good?" Sam asked; I shrugged.

"Terrorism was pretty bad, and we practically were walking out of world war three, we were healing slowly" I said frowning "But good things happened, I mean LGTB communities were thriving and people were acknowledging even more things and being open minded and respectful, women had even closed the wage gap in some countries, so we had that, and technology was pretty sweet too"

"So we have hope" said Sam, I smiled and nodded.

"We all need something to believe in," I said before turning in for that night.

A couple of days later, the boys along with Bobby decided to set off to hunt Eve, as the monster activity was rising, leaving me with Balthazar in Sioux Falls, while they travelled to Ohio. Gabriel checked in a few days after the boys left explaining that he doubted Castiel now, because the angel was acting strange, and a bit ruthless to his tastes. I could see that he was tired of everything.

"Why not take a few days off" I asked sitting next to him on the couch, Balthazar was seated across from us.

"Raphael is fighting too, and I'm trying my best to not be directly messing up, I don't want to return to heaven," he confessed, I sighed before leaning on him, I grabbed his hand.

"Then don't, let heaven sort itself out stay here or disappear for a while Gabe, Lucifer and Michael are locked up, and the least thing that we need is Raphael going actively after you, let Castiel handle it" I said, Gabe passed his arms around my shoulder.

"I left because they were fighting, several millennia later and it's the same shit" he said, I snorted.

"Its not your fault, I left too, you know and unlike you I didn't look back or tried to help, I was just watching from the sidelines" I said softly.

"You would have returned" said Balthazar suddenly, I straightened on my chair and tilted my head "I've been around for a while now and you miss them more now than ever because you know you can't return to them, but you have a good head on your shoulders and your soul is pure" he explained serious.

"But we're not talking about me" I said then turned to Gabriel "If you want to go and live a few months or years even as the trickster again, killing douches and making porn, this is your chance, the Winchesters can handle this, I can handle this and if I cant there's always praying to you" I said with a small smile "That is what free will is about, you make up your own rules"

Gabriel stood a strange look on his face; a wordless conversation seemed to pass between him and Balthazar.

"I'll stay, keep her safe" said Balthazar after a while "I ran too for a while, and I've never been a guardian angel before and she's not half bad" Balthazar smirked at Gabriel causing the archangel to smile.

"I'll be back" said Gabe before pulling me into a hug "Just a prayer away" he said into my hair, I nodded, he let go of me and clapped Balthazar on the shoulder "She's important" he said before disappearing, Balthazar and I stayed in silence before I offered to make something for dinner, not that Balthazar needed food, bit he humored me and decided to help me in the kitchen.

The guys returned several days later looking grim and Sam explained that Bobby's friend Rufus was dead because of a Khan Worm, that night I decided to make hot chocolate using my mom's old recipe that included enough rum to warm us while we reminisced about simpler times. I told the, about Gabriel and while Dean didn't really liked Gabe's decision I argued that he had helped us enough without really having to.

I also talked Balthazar out of not sinking the Titanic, because it would only cause trouble and he could just not play the Celine Dion song, remarking that I didn't like Bieber but that didn't mean that I was actively trying to kill the guy, he relented and I convinced him to tell me about heaven instead. He had very curious stories about heaven that I enjoyed, mostly the ones about his friendship with Castiel, I smiled sadly at him as I planned our next move.

"We need to leave" I told him next morning, Balthazar looked at me confused, "With Eve on the loose and the civil war still going on in heaven we are not safe here"

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen" I said, Balthazar nodded and helped me pack most of my stuff, while Balthazar went to put my luggage in my car I went downstairs to speak with the Winchesters.

"You're leaving," said Sam when I walked into Bobby's study, I nodded.

"Not definitely, but for the time being yes, something will blow up and I feel that you'll do better if you're not constantly worrying about me, Balthazar is coming with me to help me in case I run into something" I said looking at the three hunters.

"You'll come back?" Asked Sam and I smiled at him.

"Of course Sammy, we're family since Gabe dumped me on your asses as soon as its safe for me to come I'll be right back" I said, Dean was frowning at me.

"But why leave, you're perfectly safe here" he said.

"I know things Dean, I don't know why but I do, things that could get us all killed, I know why I needed to have sex with you and I know why I need to leave now, you need to trust me" I said pleading.

I knew about Dean's abandonment issues but I could not stay and have Castiel and Crowley knew that I actually had an idea of how to open purgatory or that I held future knowledge, everything was connected and I honestly didn't want to mess with fate. Dean stood from his chair and pulled me into a hug, pressing a kiss to my hair, I hugged him back, and I realized that this was the most contact that we had had since we had sex that night.

"Stay safe, Cupcake" he said as he let go of me, I smiled sadly at him.

"You too Dean-o" I said before moving to hug Sam and Bobby goodbye "You have my number, so call me if you need anything" I said and then reached into my purse and pulled out three wallets "you have Ten thousand dollars each"

"We cannot accept that" Said Bobby, I waved him off.

"Hunting is not the most profitable profession and you will need extra cash, besides of we can avoid you messing with the law for credit cards scams it will make your lives easier, besides I have more than enough money and I profit enough from my investments" at the mention of investments they guys exchanged confused glances "What? You thought that all my trips to the city were merely to the supermarket? When I was brought over to this universe I was given a questionable amount of money, which I've multiplied in the past year, so I am, as Dean would say, loaded" I said with a smirk, the guys grabbed the wallets begrudgingly.

"Thank you," said Sam; I smiled.

"Its nothing, as I said you're family and we take care of our own" I said, they guys walked outside with me, Balthazar was by the Maserati Gabe had given me as a gift after the whole Lucifer fiasco.

"Where will you go?" Asked Dean as I got into the car.

"They can't take from you what you don't know Dean-o, stay safe guys" I said before turning on the engine and racing out of the place that had been home to me for the past year.

Balthazar was quiet in the passenger seat as I drove out of South Dakota. I turned on the radio drowning our silence fighting the urge to turn back around as I drove away.

* * *

 **\- Winchester Interlude -**

Sam and Dean were sitting in the living room of Bobby's, the wallets that Alexandra had left them both on the coffee table opened wide and all the cash sprawled around carelessly. As it turned out she had lied and left a bigger amount of money with them than what they originally thought. And she had taken a few books and other stuff that Bobby deemed important with her, not that if she had asked Bobby would have said anything, but the way she had acted really shook them.

"She left another thing" said Bobby walking into the living room holding a delicately folded paper in his hand, Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"A letter?" Asked Dean, Bobby nodded.

"It's addressed to us, Her Guys, she calls us" said Bobby as he saw the messy script, he unfolded the letter, but Sam took from Bobby's hands and began reading.

'Dearest Guys,

If you found this, by this point you already know that some things are missing from the house, and that I might have lied a little bit about the money I was leaving behind with you. I'm sorry, but I knew you would have complained too much otherwise. Now the books that I took, I did it for safekeeping as those are the only known copies in existence and I fear that something bigger than all of us is coming.

I also told you another lie, I used to watch the show regularly, it was a damn good show while it lasted, the best. I basically grew up watching your stories and seeing you save the world several times, you guys are my heroes and much more than an entertaining TV show, your lives helped me value mine, because even when I had nothing I always had you. The thing is that I don't really fit in the original story and actually making drastic changes scares me, fate is not something that you want to mess with, even if free will exists.

Sammy, you have become another brother to me and I love you, I truly do. I want to tell you that even if I had not been around, you would have found a way to overcome Lucifer and actually trap him in the cage, because the love that you feel towards your family can overpower most evil things. Although it would have come with a cost, as come everything, your soul, and then part of yourself. You would've been caged for a whole year in hell been tortured by Lucifer only to be pulled out leaving your soul behind, you would've become a cold blooded killer and once your soul was regained you would have lost your sanity, I couldn't let that happen to you and unbelievably my crazy assed plan worked and I spared you from that probably changing the course of history, but as it stands I don't regret it, because I get to see you smile and just be you and I would do it over and over again just to see you happy as you deserve to be. Always keep fighting Sammy, always.

Bobby, in the year I spent with you, you taught me so many things and you became like a second father to me. Thanks for teaching me how to hunt even though I practically sucked at it and hated it, also thanks for teaching me about cars and mechanics, I enjoyed our afternoons in the yard when I couldn't tell the difference between the radiator and the engine; you are a saint. You always help and what you've done for all those people, you deserve better and I'm really sorry for Rufus, I had totally forgotten about how he met his end as I was a teenager when I watched the show and such details allude me most of the times which is why I am scared of actually making mayor changes to what I actually remember, I have faith that if you made it the first time you can and will do it again and better this time, than you for all Bobby, you're a great dad.

Dean, Dean... What can I possibly say to you in a letter? I would like to be as strong as you are someday, you're larger than life itself and you just underestimate your value, you are one of the greatest men that I know and you're so much better than whatever image John had of you. I love you so much that it pains me to think how much you are hurting and how much all of this affects you, don't give up on Castiel, he is misguided but his intentions are pure, or at least most of them, you have an entire life to live and whether you decide that you want to keep hunting or do something else, I will always support you, I didn't want to leave like I did, but I remembered how Purgatory got opened and why I had to run before someone tried to put back the natural order (say kill me) as I am a not natural occurrence. As I told Sammy, keep fighting, I believe in you Dean.

Now soon enough something will happen, you won't be able to stop it from happening but you will be able to control the damage caused, I don't really remember much of it, but its dangerous, so don't be afraid to ask for help, just don't try to bind Death or something like that, Death enjoys junk food and will come if invited politely, I'm pretty sure you can try praying to him.

I must end this letter here and have faith that we will meet again, if you hate me I will understand, take care guys and please burn this letter once you're done with it, if the wrong person knows that I know I could be in grave danger.

I love you guys.

Alex.

"That explains much," said Bobby after a moment of silence, Sam looked at him and threw the letter into the fireplace.

"She's running to keep us safe," said Sam after thinking about it.

"She's doing it for herself" said Dean angrily after a while, Sam looked at him confused "she knows that something is coming, she could help us prevent it and she runs" he spat.

"I don't think it works like that Dean, and remember what she said about me and Lucifer, I would have gone mad" Sam said, Dean looked at him and sighed.

"I just don't know Sammy" he said sounding tired.

"Then you ask her once we see her again" Sam said "Besides remember what she wrote about this place catching fire, we have to be alert and try to salvage what we can"

"First we need to know what really is going on," said Bobby, the boys nodded.

 **\- End Of Winchester Interlude -**

* * *

"Leviathans?" I asked Balthazar as we paced around my house, it had been two months since I had last seen or heard from the Winchesters. And even though Balthazar didn't know, I had saved his life.

"According to Angel Radio Raphael is dead and Castiel proclaimed himself as god then apparently he died too unleashing the leviathans," said Balthazar, I frowned.

"Anything else?" I asked, Balthazar shook his head "Is there any way to stop the Leviathans, you angels surely must know something"

"You can cut their heads off, it gives you a fighting chance, so does sodium borate, but apart from that they are practically invincible, Dad's first beasts" he said, I crossed my arms.

"Well get your machetes ready, we have leviathans to kill and if I'm not late a Kitsune to safe" I said going to grab my duffel bag, Balthazar trailed after me with his own bag as we went to my garage

"Where are we going?" Asked Balthazar as I picked one of the keys from the key bowl.

"Montana" I said getting into my newest addition, a black Chevy Tahoe, Balthazar got in the passenger seat and I started the engine.

"Its a long way" he said, I smiled.

"We'll get there," I said as I sped into the highway.

Two days later we arrived in Montana a little tired, if such thing was possible for Balthazar, during our trip he had asked about the kitsune and I told him that she was a mother trying to save her child and that Dean would not understand it as most times he tended to shoot first and ask questions later. Balthazar them realized why I had decided to not take my usual car, the Winchesters were in the area.

That same night without even checking in a hotel Balthazar and I decided to look for Amy; turns out that having Balthazar around was extremely useful as he tracked down the kitsune to a small hotel. He and I walked in and knocked the door, a young looking woman opened the door.

"Amy?" I asked; she nodded.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at Balthazar and me.

"I'm Alex and he's Balthazar and we're here to help" I said, she looked guarded but let us inside, she closed the door and turned to us.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Like I said just help, you saw Sam Winchester recently, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"What does Sam has to do with anything, he said that it was fine" she said.

"I know, and trust him, it is, now Dean is distrustful and will not respect Sam's wishes, so he will come for you, I'm here to help you get out of this town now" I explained, she sighed.

"But why do this, you talk like if you know the Winchesters, you a hunter too?"

"Oh I know them, they're like family to me, which is why I am here, the things we do for family" I said and she looked at a door to her right, probably where her son was "Look Amy, its not that Dean is a bad person, but he was raised in a certain way, and life surely had not been easy to him nor Sammy, I don't want them having more demons hanging over their heads, so you can come with me and live a peaceful life with your son or you can stay and be dead tomorrow leaving an orphaned child behind" she looked at me resigned.

"We'll go" she said; I smiled.

"Let's help you pack, Balthazar keep an eye out while we pick everything up" I said, the angel nodded.

An hour later I was driving north of Montana to the Canadian border, Amy and Jacob on the backseat, when we reached the border I handed Amy a manila envelope and smiled at her.

"That should last you for a couple of months, you also have papers there that mark you and Jacob as Canadians, my number is in there too in case you ever need something" I said, she looked at me surprised.

"Thank you" she said and hugged me suddenly, Balthazar was with Jacob a couple feet away.

"It's okay, just try to keep your word to Sammy and raise Jacob good, I trust you Amy" I said as she let go of me, she nodded, then I turned to Jacob. "Take care of your mother little man, and remember what you are doesn't have to define what you do, kay?" I asked, Jacob nodded and I raised my fist so we could fist bump.

"That was a nice thing," said Balthazar once we were driving back o town, I sighed.

"Its the little things, I wish I could save everyone but its risky" I said, Balthazar nodded.

"So what are we doing now?" He asked, I laughed before smirking at him.

"Did you bring your machete?" I asked, Balthazar nodded "We're going to decapitate the Winchesters of course" I said with a wicked grin, Balthazar looked surprised but didn't comment on it.

Two days later he and I walked into a bank, I was wearing a blonde wig, while he had gone for a ginger one, both wearing dark sunglasses, Balthazar was holding his angel sword in his sleeve while I was holding what used to be Raphael's archangel sword, how Balthazar had gotten the thing I didn't want to know.

I walked up to a teller and noticed Sam and Dean standing in the counter next to mine. Balthazar was looking strangely at them, surely realizing that something was wrong with the guys. Dean and Sam both pulled out guns at the same time that Balthazar and I turned slicing their heads off with swift movements, I calmly asked the teller for two bags putting the heads in before Balthazar and I rushed out of the bank.

"That was easy," I said once back in the Tahoe, Balthazar laughed at me as he got into the passenger seat.

"You really wanted to take Dean's head off at some point of your life, didn't you?" He asked; I shrugged.

"I mean, it's Dean, one minute he's a lovable idiot and the other is just annoying" I said, Balthazar raised an eyebrow at me.

"You can lie to yourself all you want about Dean Winchester, Alexandra, but your feelings from the guy are there" said Balthazar, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just decapitated a Dean look alike without batting an eyelash" I said, and Balthazar chuckled.

"Yes you did, but deep inside you know that you knew that it was not Dean" he said; I huffed.

"I swear sometimes you're like that extremely annoying gay friend," I said, Balthazar laughed.

"Just gay? Honey I don't discriminate, why love just one type when you can love them all" he said with a smirk, I punched him in the arm "By the way, where are we going now?"

"Delaware, a friend of mine is about to get married you see and I might just pop in for a visit," I said with a grin.


	6. Bleeding Out

**_Happy New Year ya filthy animals!_**

 ** _Alex_**

 ** _;P_**

* * *

Two weeks later we arrived in Delaware, Pine Creek and checked in into a hotel, Balthazar went to get our things to our rooms while I decided to check the place out, seeing Becky walked out I decided to follow her at a distance as I nursed a glass of margarita to diffuse the attention. As I saw Becky leave, I walked into the cabin she had vacated; I saw a waffle maker by the floor and giggled. I then walked into the room and smiled at the sight of Sam tied up in bed.

"How you doing Sammy?" I asked as I walked in and took the gag out of his mouth.

"Alex?" He asked surprised, I smiled at him.

"Of course Sammy, who were you expecting? The muffin man?" I said as I moved to untie him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked; I shrugged.

"Well I heard that you got married and came to deliver a gift, since you didn't invite me to the wedding" I said, Sam blushed ducking his head.

"About that" he started, I waved him off and he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you" I said into his chest "And I think you're somehow taller"

"You're just short," he said as he let go of me.

"So you got a case of Bridezilla?" I asked as we walked out of the cabin, Sam winced.

"It's Becky," he said and I grimaced.

"The fan girl, right, season seven time for a wedding" I said with a small smile, Sam looked at me confused.

"Season seven? You watched all seasons?" He asked; I nodded my head.

"Kind of, which is why I'm really trying to stay in the sidelines, I can't really mess up that horribly if I keep intervening to the minimum" I explained, then smiled "But I remember the names of some episodes because they were funny"

"Right" he said, we kept walking until we crossed paths with Dean and Garth.

"Alex?" Dean said surprised, I smirked at him.

"Missed me?" I asked, he walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Of course we did, all of us" he said when he let go of me "What are you doing here?"

"Well Sammy got married and I had a gift for him, don't think that I am not keeping tabs of you because I've been away" I said, Dean nodded, I said hello to Garth before Dean spoke again.

"Where's Balthazar?" He asked; I shrugged.

"Probably getting laid somewhere, he's around, but deserves a break" I explained, the guys nodded "Well lets go, we have a demon to catch"

We arrived to where Guy, the demon, was being held by Becky. We arrived just in time to help her kill the intern Jackson and for Crowley to take Guy back to hell. Before Crowley left, I handed him a piece of paper with my number.

Next morning after Sam signed the annulment papers, I met with boys in the parking lot with Balthazar carrying the bag with the severed heads of the leviathans we had killed.

"What's that?" Asked Sam when he saw the bag, I smirked and pulled fake dean's head.

"Jesus" said Dean clutching his chest.

"No, that was a leviathan" I said with a smirk, Sam and Dean exchanged glances when Balthazar pulled the other head out.

"Alex what the fuck?" Asked Dean.

"These bad boys were thinking about impersonating you, luckily Balthazar and I dealt with them before they could start causing trouble for you, it was a therapeutic exercise" I said grinning, Sam frowned and Dean rolled his eyes, we made a small pyre and burned the heads with holy oil just in case.

"You coming with us now?" Asked Dean, I shook my head.

"Not yet, there is something that needs to be done first, but in the meantime know that Borax helps with the leviathans" I said walking towards the Tahoe and opening the trunk pulling out four tanks of borax.

"Changed your car?" Dean asked; I nodded.

"Less flashy, easier to pretend to be a cop" I said as I handed him and Sam the tanks "Now you two take care and say hello to Bobby from me, we'll meet again soon"

"Soon?" Said Dean I nodded "Half a year is not soon Alex" he pointed out; I smiled.

"It will be sooner this time, trust me" I got on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"We still have to talk" he said; I nodded.

"We will, all you want" I said, then I hugged Sammy "Stay away from crazy girls" I said and he smiled, Balthazar and I got in the Tahoe and I rolled the windows down to wave to the boys before leaving the parking lot. "And please watch what you two eat" I shouted at them as I sped up.

We got out of Delaware and headed to Philadelphia, so we could spy on Dick Roman while the boys got here. Two weeks later we got set up on a hotel and Balthazar went to mingle while I did Internet research. When Balthazar walked back I filled him up in what I had found. The next day we circled Dick's warehouse filling the emergency water conducts with borax.

"The Winchesters are in town" Balthazar said, I nodded "They were at a restaurant"

"Good, this is what we'll do, you go and trail Bobby, do not intervene until necessary, you're an Angel, figure something out" I said, Balthazar smiled and nodded.

"And you?" He asked.

"I'll go help the Winchesters, of course," I said.

"If something happens to you I'll kill them, myself" Balthazar said; I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What happened to Gabe will have my hide?" I asked as I picked up my guns and knifes.

"You are an endearing little bugger," he said, I laughed.

"You wuv me Balthazar, admit it" I said with a grin, he ruffled my head.

"Yeah, I get Gabriel now, you humans or maybe its just you, but you are really cool" he said, I went to him and hugged him.

"You're really cool too, like another awesome big brother of sorts" I said, Balthazar winked at me.

"I can get behind that" he said, then he turned serious "But for real, if you get hurt, they will be hurt"

"Keep Bobby alive" I said before leaving with my guns.

I saw the van that the guys were using parked but empty and guessed that Dick had taken Bobby, so I decided to check the rooftop. When I got there Sam and Dean were staring at Bobby's equipment, there was no sign of Balthazar in sight.

"Hello guys" I said approaching, they turned to look at me.

"Are you trailing us Alex?" Asked Dean, I shrugged.

"I told you that I was going to keep my eyes on you and that we were going meet soon, is it soon enough?" I asked; Dean glared at me while Sam offered me a small smile.

"They got Bobby" Dean said, I nodded and saw that Dean had caught sight of the borax truck.

"Well good luck for us then" I said.

"They'll be surprised when they see us walking by the front door" he said, Sam and I exchanged glances.

We each got a tank of borax and prepared to walk into the warehouse, I checked the pocket of my jacket and smiled before entering with boys spraying the leviathans as we went in. I focused on the leviathans at hand and prayed to Balthazar try to move faster, I dropped my tank and moved fast with Raphael's blade and removed the head of the leviathan that was closer to me, while the guys kept spraying borax. I got separated from Sam and Dean and hid behind some boxes when Dick started talking to Sam; I heard two gun shots and peeked out to see Bobby and Balthazar.

"Flash him out" I ordered and I took a small bomb out of my jacket "Now!" I shouted to Balthazar who touched Bobby's head and they both disappeared, I threw the bomb to the ceiling causing the fire extinguishers to turn on releasing the borax that Balthazar and I had planted.

I ran put of my hiding spot "Sam, Dean lets go!" I said running past Sam and grabbing his hand, a Dick got burned with the Borax, Dean caught up with us as we made our way out, I ushered both into the van as I opened the back door, Dick came out running and shooting at us

"Dean hit the gas!" I said as I closed the door.

"Where's bobby?" Asked Sam.

"He's safe, lets get out of here" I said, Dean accelerated and we sped out of there, I took a deep breath and sat down until I felt something warm on my side, I closed my eyes and pressed my hand, I had been shot, a small pained sound escaped my lips.

"Alex?" Said Sam, turning to me, I looked at him wide eyed "Dean she was shot" he said as he scrambled to the back, I pulled up my t-shirt, I was going to bleed out, my breath quickened as I felt the shock coming in.

"Dean, she's going into shock" I heard Sam said pressing his hand to my wound, I felt that he pressed some cloth until I blearily realized that it was his flannel.

"Sammy" I said softly grabbing his face with my hand "It's fine" I breathed.

"Alex no, you can't give up, please stay with me" he said applying more pressure.

"You will be okay, Bobby is okay," I said with a smile, Sam looked at me confused until he realized what I was saying.

"Alex what did you do?" He asked; I took another breath.

"I saved Bobby, you need him," I said with a smile, Sam wiped my tears away.

"We need you too," he said, I felt the car stopping and Dean walking out screaming something, I could feel myself dying.

"I love him Sammy," I said crying, Sam kept applying pressure to my wound.

"Then fight, please, we can fix this" he said, I closed my eyes in pain, when I heard the doors being opened.

"What did you do?" Asked a familiar voice "where the fuck is Balthazar?"

"Gabe?" I asked softly, opening my eyes, Gabriel looked the same, whiskey colored eyes and golden hair.

"Shhh" he said shushing me "You're going to kill me one of this days" he said softly, he pressed his hand to my forehead and I felt a surge of electricity through me. Immediately after Gabe pulled me into a hug.

"You stupid girl" he murmured into my hair. I was still crying as I held onto him.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed into his shirt.

"It's okay now" he said, I looked at him.

"No hospitals?" I asked softly and he smiled at me.

"No hospitals, now where is Balthazar?" Gabe asked serious.

"He did what I told him to do, he saved Bobby" I said, Gabe frowned "I thought I had it, I miscalculated and took a risk"

"You scared everyone tonight" Gabe admonished; I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said, Gabe sighed.

"No harm done, you'll be fine," he said, patting my head, I smiled at him.

"Where have you been Gabe?" I asked, he sighed.

"Hiding, heaven its still in uprising after Raphael, you won't try to get yourself killed if I leave?" He asked, I giggled.

"Can't promise you that," I said honestly and he sighed.

"Fine, but try not to send Balthazar too far, he can heal you too if something happens" Gabe said before standing and walking towards the brothers, I took another breath before Sam joined me again.

"You okay?" He asked, I nodded "Want to talk about it?"

"Not at the moment Sammy" I said as I sat straighter, Dean got into the van again and started driving; I pointed him towards the hotel I was staying in.

When I walked through the door Balthazar almost jumped on me as he saw my blood stained clothes, I waved him off quickly and went towards Bobby giving him a hug.

"You did something very stupid" Bobby said, I smiled at him.

"Worth it" I said, the old hunter nodded at me, we went to see the folders that he had taken from Dick.

"We have to move soon," said Balthazar, Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

Several hours later we were all in the cabin, I had taken the couch for a quick nap while the guys decided to discuss the next move, as we needed to lay low for a few weeks.


	7. One Call Away

On week three of laying low Bobby got a phone call from Krissy. I proposed that Sam, Dean and I could take a look and Balthazar and him could go and talk to Frank, Bobby and Balthazar were not happy with the idea but I argued that I needed to go out and that I was in fact a female and that Krissy could use my help.

We packed up and the guys and I took the Tahoe while Bobby and Balthazar took the Impala. The next day we arrived to Krissy's apartment, Dean saying that he was going to the bar while Sam and I talked to Krissy. She opened the door cautiously and explained that her father had gone for five days. Sam went to check Lee's research while I sat with Krissy on the couch.

"Are you a hunter?" She asked, I laughed.

"Occasionally" I answered, she kept staring at me.

"How can you occasionally be a hunter?" She asked, I sighed.

"Well, lets say that I only hunt when there's a possibility of the world ending" I explained, Krissy raised an eyebrow.

"And the world is ending?" She asked.

"Not if I have a say about it," I said, she tilted her head.

"You don't like hunting" she said; I nodded.

"Not particularly, its dangerous and the people you love are prone to get hurt" I said softly, Krissy looked in Sam's direction.

"Are you dating him?" She asked, I laughed and shook my head.

"Sammy's like a little brother to me, besides the lifespan of his girlfriends is alarmingly short, I like to live" I said with a small smile.

"I'm right here Alex," he said, I snorted, Krissy laughed.

"Found anything?" I asked, he returned to the living room with a picture in his hands.

"Yes, he was hunting something, I'm going to follow his lead, you coming?" He asked; I shook my head.

"I'll stay here with Krissy, its part of one of Bobby's and Balthazar's conditions" I said, Sam nodded in understanding "Call if you find anything, I'll get Dean here" I said, Sam nodded before heading out.

"Dad said that he would check in," said Krissy, I sighed.

"Why don't we go do something fun, you'd like to go shopping?" I asked her, she tilted her head.

"Dad left money for food" she said, I smiled at her.

"It'll be my treat, come on I saw a small mall near" I said handing her a jacket.

Krissy was a lively girl to be around, we shopped and ate pizza with milkshakes, and bought a DVD that we could watch back in the apartment. Sam hadn't call and Dean was not answering his phone, he had been colder since we had saved Bobby, but I honestly hadn't got the time to talk to him. Krissy fell asleep watching the movie and I covered her with a blanket, I took my phone out and called Balthazar telling him that I was okay and then tried calling Dean.

"Dean, its Alex, I'm at the Chamber's and Sammy's gone off to investigate, I know that you are mad at me but I'd like you to come, maybe we could talk things out" I said before ending the message. I sat next to Krissy and fell asleep too.

When I woke up again Krissy was nowhere to be seen, I stood from the couch and walked around the house, finding her in the bathroom talking on the phone.

"Krissy?" I asked; she shrugged.

"I talked to Dean, he's coming here" she said, I nodded at her before walking into the bathroom with my duffle bag, after a quick bath, I walked out and Krissy was pointing at Dean with a gun, I dropped the towel that I was drying my hair with.

"That escalated quickly" I said, Krissy looked at me.

"I want to go" she said her eyes returning to Dean.

"Fine, lets go" I said grabbing my gun, Dean looked at me.

"She's a kid" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"She's going with you and me, we'll keep her safe," I said firmly, Dean looked at me as if he wanted to argue; I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like this" he said walking towards the door.

"You do as I tell you," I told Krissy before we followed Dean.

She pointed us to the dinner and the three of us walked in, and old lady complimenting Dean and me on our daughter, I laughed graciously and went to get smoothies; we walked back to the car and waited. Dean started asking Krissy if she had ever been to a hunt with Lee, it led to the, discussing practice versus actual doing until I spotted the waitress leaving in a truck, we followed her to an abandoned building.

"You two stay here" he said, Krissy went to protest but I turned to look at her.

"Fine" I said crossing my arms and laying down comfortably on my seat, Dean raised an eyebrow "Well go on, Sammy and Lee could be dead for all we know" I snapped and Dean left us.

"Why did we stay?" Asked Krissy, I turned to look at her and smiled.

"Because he's an idiot," I said getting out of the car, Krissy after me, I handed her a knife. "Now don't get killed," I said firmly.

"What about doing something stupid?" She asked. I smirked.

"Love the moment we walk in it will be stupid, now come on, lets save our guys," I said

Krissy ran in first and I saw as Sally took her while Marlene grabbed Dean, as they were bargaining with Dean I slid inside and with my blade cut off Sally's head freeing Krissy giving Dean the distraction he needed to kill Marlene, I walked up to Krissy checking that she was okay, she hugged me and I smiled as I hugged her back. I then helped Dean untie Sam and Lee who seemed surprised to see Krissy there.

"I told you to stay in the car" Dean said as we walked out.

"I saved you, you were about to get killed Dean" I said angrily.

"You put a kid in danger" he said, coming up to my face, I placed a hand on his chest pushing him back.

"I did no such thing Winchester, Krissy was in no danger, ever, I was right there behind her" I argued "Whatever your fucking problem is, leave this case out of it" I said and stormed to the car.

The ride to the hospital was silent; Lee got admitted and thanked us for saving him. Dean was talking to Lee about quitting while Sam and I waited outside with Krissy, when Dean walked out I stepped in.

"Hi" I said to the hunter on the bed, Lee looked at me.

"Thank you," he said, I smiled.

"I'm sorry about taking her with me, I wanted to show her a lesson about hunting" I admitted, Lee raised an eyebrow but then smiled.

"Thank you" he said after a moment "she no longer wants to hunt and I think that's fine for me" he said.

"You have a retiring plan?" I asked, he shook his head, I took a card out of my back pocket and handed it to him after scribbling something on the back "Call that number, talk to a guy named Andrew and he'll set you up in a nice place in Miami, you'll get a job and Krissy gets a free ride to the university of her choosing" I explained, Lee looked surprised.

"I cannot" he started; I cut him off.

"You can, do it for your daughter, she deserves better, my number is in there too, she's a bright kid" I said before leaving, I walked out and Krissy was talking to Dean, I walked up to her and she hugged me goodbye.

"Thanks" she said, I grinned.

"No problem, be good for your dad, he's one of the good ones" I said, she nodded and ran into the hospital, I looked at Dean and we both walked silently into the Tahoe, Sam was already there waiting for us laying on the backseat, I sighed before opening the passenger door and getting in.

"Do you think they'll be fine," asked Sam from the backseat.

"They will, I gave Lee a card if he uses it they will be settled by the end of this week" I said staring at the road.

"A credit card?" Asked Sam, I snorted.

"No, an information card with the number of one of the guys of my financial team in Miami, Lee will have a job, a house and Krissy will get a full scholarships in whatever she wants to do" I explained softly, I glanced at Dean who was finding the road very interesting.

"That's nice," said Sam with a yawn, I smiled.

Soon enough Sam's snores were the only sound in the car, I kept looking out of the window while Dean drove.

"I wanted to hate you," said Dean after a while, I looked at him confused "After you left"

"Why? I stated that I was going to be back" I said softly.

"Your letter, after reading it everything started to make sense, and after I saw you when Sam married Becky" he was looking at the road, a somber look on his face "You didn't leave because you were trying to protect us, not mainly, you left because of me"

"The world does not goes around you Dean, I had my reasons" I said, looking at him, he swerved to the side of the empty road and stopped the car; he turned to look at me.

"Really? Because all I could see was you running from your feelings" he said angrily but keeping his voice down "I heard what you told Sam, you put your life in risk to save Bobby because you thought that I needed Bobby more than I needed you"

"So what Dean, we both said it, it was only sex to get rid of an inconvenience, someone needed a virgin sacrifice to open Purgatory, I was the closest thing until I wasn't, no strings attached" I reminded him, his green eyes darkened.

"Was it really? Is that what you really thought?" He asked.

"I tried to talk about it, you chickened out" I defended myself.

"I needed time to accept it," he said, I laughed.

"And I didn't? Dean that had been the most fantastic night of my life and next morning we tried to shrug it off, I loved you Dean, I still do, or do you think you would have gotten that far without me feeling anything else for you?" I asked pointedly, he stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while, I sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you Dean, I want us to go back to what we were," I said softly, he snaked his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him, pressing a kiss to my hair.

"You're both idiots," said Sam from the backseat and the three of us laughed.

Dean looked at me and smiled "We'll be fine" he said, I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled back at him "we will" I said before pulling him in for a kiss.


	8. Say You Won't Let Go

A week later we were helping Jody with a case in Ohio. Balthazar and Bobby had been called by Gabriel and Frank respectively who needed their help with something leaving me with the guys. We had arrived and decided to set camp in an abandoned house, Bobby had taken the impala with him so that left us with my Tahoe.

"You guys go investigate while I go around and get some food, sounds fine?" I asked, Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Fine" said Dean after a while, I rolled my eyes, I gave him a quick kiss and winked at Sam before walking out.

The town was small and quite lovely, I found a dinner near the house and bought several six packs and sandwiches, they also sold homemade pizza so I took two boxes with me. I decided to return to the house to leave what I had bought so I could go out again, in my second trip I got several water bottles and healthy snacks that Sam would definitively like. Then I started setting our computers and internet connection, along with our portable electricity outlets.

When the guys returned I had everything settled. I handed each of them a beer and we sat around the small table, Sam immediately checking the news, while Dean and I munched on our pizzas, then Dean did a trick that showed all the cameras in the area and Sam saw the guy in the fedora. I pointed out that maybe Terry Cervantes, the girl who had seen one of the bodies, knew something about it. We decided to go check it out, and Terry told us about Snider and where he lived so we decided to go investigate, we waited outside his house until Snider walked out and we decided to follow him.

He walked into an alley and Sam and Dean decided to split up to cover more ground I stayed with Dean and we walked further down the alley just in time to see Snider killing another man, Dean launched himself at him and they struggled and disappeared in a red light, Sam joined me several minutes later as I stood in the same spot dumbfounded.

"Alex?" Sam said running towards me, I shook my head before answering.

"He's gone, Dean, he tried to stop Snider and they just disappeared in a bright red light" I said, Sam and I exchanged worried glanced before returning to the house to do more research.

"Is there anything that you remember?" He asked as we taped articles to the wall and I realized that he was talking about the series.

"I... Dean's in the past" I said suddenly and Sam looked at me confused, I grinned "Yes, we're dealing with some pagan, and he is in the past like a time traveler, and there was a ritual that you did with Jody"

"Jody?" He asked just as his phone rang, I nodded, he went to pick up and it was her, he told her to go pick Bobby's stuff and to meet us at the house, she several hours later while Sam and I kept examining the clues we had.

Sam and I helped carrying the boxes inside and decided to continue with our research, now with Jody helping, Sam looked at the ring and confirmed that we were dealing with a Pagan and I remembered that it was Chronos, the God of Time.

"So we need to summon him?" Asked Jody, Sam nodded.

"It's not that simple, it needed to be, needs to be exact, Chronos needs to be touching Dean" I said, Sam looked at me.

"First we find the ritual, then we figure the rest, baby steps" he said handing me a book. We spent the next few hours looking for the ritual until Jody found it and Sam said that we still needed to know the exact time for the summoning, so we had to keep reading. At some point of the night Jody went out to get food while Sam and I researched, I decided to get some sleep and wrapped myself in a blanket on the chair next to Sam.

Jody woke us up and sent us to 'bed' I grabbed my sleeping bag and went to one of the rooms, as did Sam. I fell asleep until Sam shook me awake with a letter from Dean. Dean explained that he was in the past and that Snider was with a woman named Lila Taylor. Next day we traced her to a retired home and she explained us that Snider had strangled a police man on the night of November the fifth at 11:34pm, Sam showed him a photo of Dean and Lila identified him as the strangled man, Sam, Jody and I exchanged glances and returned to the house to begin preparing the ritual.

"Sam, five minutes" I said walking into the living room as Sam and Jody finished putting everything up.

"Got it" he said.

Jody and I stood to the side watching the clock anxiously. At 11:34 Sam began casting the ritual, a red light appearing in the middle of the room, as Chronos appeared he threw Dean to the side, where Jody and I caught him, while Sam stabbed and killed Chronos. The God died but not before telling us that the future was covered in thick black ooze.

Once Chronos was Dead I looked at Dean and threw myself at him pulling him into a kiss, he held me as he kissed me back until Jody cleared her throat, I stood and offered Dean my hand.

"Looking good cowboy" I said looking at his clothes, he smiled at me and passed his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"Thanks Sammy, Jody" he said looking down at Chronos' corpse.

"No problem" said Sam staring down at the corpse too.

After burning the corpse Jody helped us pack everything up, Including Bobby's Stuff, we decided to have pizza together before hitting the road again.

Sam announced a case in Seattle, while we were in a motel, I stood so I could read the headlines. Dean was out getting food.

"No" I said firmly, Sam looked at me surprised.

"Why not, its clearly something that we can take" he said, I shook my head.

"Those are amazons in their mating cycle, we don't want to go there, they'll leave in a few days and we will never catch them" I said, Sam looked at me concerned.

"Amazons? Like the warriors?" He asked, I nodded.

"This one I remember really good, they are mating with successful men in their thirties, In thirty six hours they can give birth and those girls reach adolescence in just a few hours, their last ritual before entering adulthood is killing their fathers" I explained, Sam looked at me surprised.

"What would have happened if you hadn't been here?" He asked, I sat in the chair next to him.

"You would have gone, all normal and Dean would have visited the bar, he met a woman there, one of the amazons and went to have sex with him, next day she had a daughter, like, she birthed the girl just there and the girl just grows old in a matter of hours until they start doing rituals, the last ritual is killing their fathers, you would have arrived to the motel room just in time to see the girl trying to kill Dean and you would have shot her, the other amazons escaping in the meantime" I explained, Sam frowned.

"So the majority just escapes?" He asked, I nodded, Sam sighed before closing his computer "Well we can count that one out" he said, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We don't need that in our lives" I said, Sam nodded. I went to fridge and grabbed a beer as Dean walked in with several bags of burgers.

"Found anything?" He asked placing the bags on the table, Sam shook his head.

"Nope, anything from Bobby and Frank?" He asked as he watched Dean organize the bags.

"No, they are still investigating" Dean said before handing Sam a bag "Rabbit food for Sammy" he said with a grin, Sam rolled his eyes "Bacon cheeseburger, no pickles and bacon cheese fries for my best girl" he said handing me two bags, I laughed before pressing a kiss to his cheek and taking the seat next to him, Sam moved his computer and we all ate in between friendly barbs, me ignoring Sam occasionally stealing my fries.

"I miss your homemade food Alex" said Sam after a while, I giggled.

"I miss it too" I said after taking a bite of my burger "Although this is good"

"You two are going to die with fat in your arteries" Sam said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't listen to him baby" I said to my burger before taking another bite and smiling at Sam.

A couple of weeks later we were driving towards Wichita after Bobby, Balthazar and Frank assured us of their progress with the leviathan situation. Now in wichita a man had been killed by some sort of octopus. I couldn't really remember the guys ever taking an octopus until we walked into Plucky's Pennywhistle. I kept my composure until we returned to the motel.

"I remember" I said as soon as I walked in. "The guy in the arcade, his name is Howard, he has some sort of shrine in the boiler room where he tosses the kid's drawings into the fire and their worst fears come alive and kill their parents" I said, Sam and Dean looked at me clearly amused.

"Right" said Sam, I smiled at him "And how do we end this?"

"It had something to do with a sketch of his and a handmade puckly doll, I think they have to be tossed into the fire so his dead brother can kill him, Dean can handle it" I said, the brothers exchanged glances.

"That is weirdly specific" said Dean, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Funny episode, Sam got chased around by clowns that exploded into glitter, it was fabulous" I said with a smirk.

"Clowns?" Asked Sam in disbelief, I nodded.

"And not just any clowns, murderous clowns that wanted to kill you" I explained, Dean laughed and we decided to go next day to get rid of Howard's spell/ritual or whatever it was.

Next morning instead of the FBI number Sam and I decided to play the young couple at Plucky's while Dean investigated Howard. Of course I just wanted the giant slinky for Dean as I knew that he wanted it, and if I had to rope Sam into playing in the arcade with me then, so be it. Sam and I spent several hours playing while Dean interrogated all the employees, as if to not arouse suspicion . It was night when Dean came out of the boiler room a pissed off look on his face that was soon replaced when Sam and I handed him the slinky and promised to find him some pie.

With a clown crisis averted I could say that we were very good. Several days later the guys got called to another case in Coeur D' Alene, Idaho, I decided to sit that case out and instead called Balthazar so I could plan how to throw the timeline off balance without causing mayor problems, because from what I remembered season eight was about the tablets and Abbadon, I figured that I could deal with one of those problems but not both. I told the guys to call me once their case was over as I really didn't remember that episode at all.


	9. Just Let It Be

**_Almost everyone will be getting an update today, isnt that wonderful?_**

 ** _\- Alex_**

* * *

Balthazar picked me up and flashed us to my house, there I grabbed a notebook and started writing all I knew about supernatural up to season 12, with Balthazar commenting lightly on the plot.

"So you're saying that a knight of hell is traveling through time to kill Henry Winchester who is a Men of Letters" he said, I nodded.

"We also need to get Cas" I said, Balthazar looked at me weirdly.

"Castiel died" said Balthazar slowly, I shook my head.

"He was brought back, without his memory, I just don't remember where he is, I don't have all the details, just like a mayor outline, I was younger when I watched the show, early twenties, I am thirty-seven now" I said, Balthazar nodded.

"But what do you remember about Cas then?" Asked Balthazar, I shook my head before answering.

"He goes by Emmanuel, a woman found him in some woods, Daphne, Allen, that's the surname, Emmanuel Allen miracle worker" I said grinning "Looks like we have a case of our own"

Balthazar handed me my computer and soon enough we located Cas in Indianapolis, Balthazar decided to flash us there immediately, the faster we got Cas back the better. We appeared in front of a pretty house, without loosing anymore time I walked to the porch and rang the bell. A man who was not Cas answered only to be killed by Balthazar immediately.

"He was a demon" he said, I shrugged and walked in, we found Daphne tied up in the living room.

"Uh, hello" I said sheepishly as I untied her "Is Emmanuel home?"

"He left a couple days ago to work on something" she said, Balthazar started looking around the house for signs of anything harmful. "Is he okay? How do you know him?"

"I'm gonna say that he is fine and well he and I go way back Miss, he's my cousin and we thought that he was dead for a while, that until we managed to track him down here" I lied, no need to tell the lady what Cas was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your cousin" Daphne said, Balthazar and I nodded.

"It's okay, Cas was always a firecracker what's important is that he is alive and well" I said with a small, she invited us to stay over until Cas arrived and explained that he was probably amnesiac, Balthazar brushed her off saying that our family knew the best doctors in the country.

"So he'll be leaving then?" She asked softly, I nodded placing my hand on her arm.

"I'm really sorry about this Miss Daphne, but you have to understand that he has a family that misses him, when he got lost we were all devastated, Balthazar here didn't sleep for months" I said as pitifully as I could, she looked at me sadly. We were both sitting on her couch while Balthazar had taken another chair.

* * *

A couple of hours later Cas arrived, Daphne stood and walked to him and explained his situation, Cas walked into the living room and eyed me and Balthazar. I immediately stood and went to hug him.

"Cas!" I said against his chest as he was tall, something that I'm pretty sure that people forgot when around the Winchesters. He hugged me back warily, I could feel that he was looking at Balthazar.

"Castiel, brother" Balthazar said from his spot, I let go of Cas and turned to look at Balthazar.

"I'm sorry?" Castiel asked confused, Balthazar walked to him and pressed his fingers to Cas's forehead before hugging him, he let of of him and smiled "Balthazar?" Castiel asked.

"You'll always have little old me Cassie" Balthazar said with a smirk, Daphne let out a sob and we turned to look at her, I looked at Balthazar and he knew what to do.

A memory wipe later we walked outside of the house, to find ourselves surrounded by Demons; Castiel and Balzathar took on them with their blades until a third person stepped in to help, a young woman, I smiled as I recognized Meg.

"Don't" I said stepping between her and Balthazar, he eyed me strangely but I only smiled and turned to her "Hello Meg"

* * *

After explaining Meg that I knew Sam and Dean and introducing her to Balthazar as Cas knew her, we returned to my house where she started flirting with Cas while Balthazar and I reviewed our plans. The guys contacted us two days later but were heading to Portland to check a case and that they had spoken to Frank and Bobby. Balthazar assured me that both Frank and Bobby were being protected by Gabriel and under lots of protective sigils. I told them about Cas and Meg and they were happy to hear about it.

"What should we do then?" Asked Dean, I looked at my team and smiled.

"You two can keep going on your cases, if you need help call and I'll send in Balthazar as I'm not sure Cas is up to it just yet, we're at my place laying low and Meg will help, we'll meet in three weeks at the Cabin" I said with a small smile even though Dean couldn't see me.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, I laughed.

"Yes mother, now please go save people" I said.

"Not your mother, although I wouldn't be mad if you call me daddy" he said and I could feel myself blushing and heard Sam in the background laughing.

"Bye Dean" I said before hanging up.

I turned to my team and smiled, I texted Gabriel to make sure that he would be at the Cabin in two weeks' time along with Bobby and Frank.

"What are we going to do then?" Asked Meg, I smirked.

"Well some events do need to happen in order for us to have the upper hand, but some other things don't and haven't, so until then I will show you what I have you will tell me a way to kidnap Crowley and get his blood" I said with a smile, Meg eyed me carefully.

"Why do you trust me?" She asked, I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, Meg followed me and I started pulling things out of the fridge.

"You seem nice for a demon and I know for sure that not all demons are total assholes, besides I'd like another girl around, too much testosterone" I said, Meg smiled.

"You're so weird" she said, I winked at her.

"So anything specific that you'd like for dinner?" I asked, she looked confused.

"Surprise me" she said and sat on a barstool so she could watch me cook.

I started cooking with a playlist from my phone in the background as Meg watched me quietly, I opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses and offered one to Meg, she was surprised but took it, she occasionally stole glanced from the living room.

"You like him" I said with a knowing smile as I placed the Casserole in the oven.

"Clarence is interesting" she said, I closed the over and turned to look at her.

"I think is cute, and Cas likes you too, otherwise he would not be talking Balthazar out of killing you" I said, Meg rolled her eyes, I sat on another barstool and served us more wine.

"I'm a demon, he's an angel" she said, I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Meg life is not black and white, besides God is supposed to be a god of love and forgiveness, I think that if a Demon finds it within his or herself to love another being then they deserved to be saved" I said softly, she smiled at me.

"You're too hopeful" she said, I shrugged.

"We all need to believe in something Meg, I've chosen to believe in love" I said and she laughed, I swatted her with a kitchen rag "hey, I know it probably sounds cheesy as fuck, but its true"

"I know" she said after a while "I'm glad Winchester found his unicorn"

"You found yours too" I said softly, she smiled.

Dinner was more or less an awkward affair with Balthazar giving Meg the evil eye, but Cas and I vouched for her and I knew that soon enough Balthazar was going to warm up to her, or at least I hoped, during our weeks laying low I managed to track down the hospital that Sam would have gone in had he spent any time with Lucifer in the Cage and managed to save Marin from the ghost of her brother, that led me to explaining to Meg who I was and where I had come from and why I knew her.

We then called Gabriel and told him to move earlier to the Cabin as the Leviathan's were after Bobby and Frank, I also remembered the Hunter Annie and told Bobby to get a hold of her as she would probably die if she went in her next case, at the end Gabriel had taken care of that hunt while Annie moved onto another hunt.

* * *

We met at the cabin a week before Sam and Dean were due to arrive Gabriel decided to trust mine and Cas' judgement of Meg as he had been around pagans and his prejudice was not that big anymore. I told Frank about laying a trap to the Leviathans with a hard drive and so Gabriel and Balthazar prepared the set-up, a fake Frank in his house and a fake hard drive.

"Dean!"

I screamed as I ran to him when he and Sam arrived at the Cabin, he laughed but picked me up before I could collide with him, I wrapped my legs around his middle and kissed him happily, he kissed me back with the same enthusiasm until we both needed air to breathe.

"I missed you" I murmured against his chest once he set me down.

"Missed you too cupcake" he said pressing a kiss to my hair, I let go of him and went to hug Sam.

"I missed you too, Moose" I said with my arms around him, Sam laughed and patted my back. I let go of him and pulled both brothers into the cabin "The whole team is here even Meg, you guys remember Meg, right?"

"Yeah" said Sam as we walked in, Dean immediately went to hug Cas with Sam close behind, it was happy seeing them like this.

"I apologize for what I did to you" Cas said solemnly, Dean smiled at him.

"It's okay Cas" Dean said waving him off.

I broke out the sandwiches that I had made and we all sat in the small living room eating and explaining the boys my plan of the fake hard drive. Explaining that they would have to go in once the hard drive was hacked by Dick.

"I missed your cooking" said Sam as he munched on a sandwich, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Its just a sandwich, you could go to a store and buy the same thing" I said, I was sitting on the armrest of the couch, next to Dean, who was munching on another sandwich.

"Yours are made with love" Sam argued as he grabbed another one.

"Mom used to make those whenever we went to the beach, I learnt how to do the cheese spread while suffering from homesickness the first time I moved out" I said softly, Sam smiled.

"See, they're special sandwiches" he said.

I hummed as I took a sip of my coke, Dean had one of his arms snaked around my waist while Meg and Cas were sitting on the floor next to each other. Bobby and Frank were both outside on the porch swapping stories and drinking beer while Balthazar and Gabe were sitting on the other couch eating too. It was peaceful and it felt right being surrounded by family, I leaned into Dean until he pulled me onto his lap. He contented himself with pressing short kisses on my hair and neck while I giggled.

"You two are disgustingly cute" said Gabe from his seat scrunching his face. I winked at Balthazar who grabbed Gabe in a headlock.

"I can give you love too brother, there's no need to be jealous" he said as he held Gabriel, we all laughed at the two angels.

"Have you thought about sleeping arrangements?" Asked Sam after a while, we all shrugged, we had all (Cas and I) had been sleeping in mattresses that Gabe appeared when we needed them, leaving the room and two beds to Bobby and Frank.

"Meg, Balthazar and Gabe don't sleep, Bobby and Frank have the room while Cas and I sleep on mattresses here, Gabe makes some damn comfortable mattresses out of thin air" I explained, Gabriel snapped his fingers and three mattresses appeared, I raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt that Dean-o will let go of you, so I figured you'd share, although you better keep it PG, none of us want to watch" Gabe said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes and stood, stretching as I did so.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes into a black t-shirt and pajama pants I pulled the slightly bigger mattress to a corner and grabbed a pair of fluffy pillows, Sam and Cas were already snoring while the angels and the resident demon had moved to the porch that had been vacated by Frank and Bobby. Dean joined me several minutes later wearing a black shirt and a pair of black boxers, he also had pillows and a comforter in hand. Once laying down I cuddled up to him and proceeded to have the best sleep that I'd had in weeks.


	10. Dead or Alive

_**Sup guys!**_

 _ **A little late to be posting, I know, a couple of minutes past midnight, but I just got to my hotel room and kept thinking about everything that happened today and boy! it sure was surreal**_

 _ **I MET JENSEN FUCKING ACKLES TODAY! And he was the most sweetest, adorable guy ever, I LOVE THAT MAN OMG.**_

 _ **So if you read my other stories ya'll know that I'm vacationing and so my trip took me to Dripping Springs, Austin, Texas, to one Family Business Beer Co. and it was awesome, the place is awesome, the weather was nice, the beer was great, the people were amazing AND THE FACT THAT JENSEN WAS THERE OMG I COULDNT BELIEVE THAT I WAS TALKING TO JENSEN MOTHERFUCKING ACKLES OMG guys I'm dead, like for real dead.**_

 _ **So yeah, this chapter comes to you thanks to JENSEN ACKLES, he's amazing and 1000000000000000000000% better looking in person ;)**_

 _ **Alex (Who just met Jensen Ackles and still can't believe it even though she took a picture with him and now is her new iPhone background pic)**_

 _ **Ps. MY ACNE WAS CURED, MY ANXIETY IS GONE, MY CROPS WERE WATERED, I AM REBORN.**_

 _ **PS2. This Chapter was not proof read, any mistakes are a part of life and I just met Jensen Ackles.**_

* * *

The hard-drive was hacked three days later by Charlie, we got her picture thanks to Frank counter hacking her computer; she was in Chicago in Dick Roman's offices. Sam, Dean and Balthazar prepared themselves to leave, Balthazar was to remain unseen and tail Charlie as she was a human and needed to be kept safe. I kissed Dean goodbye and hugged Sam and Balthazar.

"And what do we do?" Asked Meg, I smirked at her.

"We go too, just after them to not draw too much attention" I said as I grabbed my duffel "Gabe you coming or staying with Bobby and Frank?" I asked; Gabriel ruffled my hair.

"I'm staying, you'll have Cassie and demon Lady to protect you" he said, I hugged him and he materialized my Maserati for us.

"Nice ride" said Meg as she got in the back, Cas got shotgun while I took my place behind the wheel; I smirked as the engine roared to life.

"Let's go raise a little hell"

* * *

Once we reached Chicago, I called Dean and told him that we were on stand by in case something went wrong. Several hours later Sam gave us instructions to go to the airport to replace Dick's package with a Borax bomb while they continued checking on Charlie. Meg and I went into the airport disguised as security officers and changed the packages, once out I texted Dean while we hightailed out of Chicago with the tablet, not that any of them knew that it was a tablet.

"But you're all okay right?" I asked holding my phone as I paid for chips and a coke in a Gas n Sip.

"Yeah, Charlie's arm broke when Balthazar shoved her, but he healed her afterwards, we just left her at the bus stop, she also told us not to contact her anymore so your secret girls club wont be a go this month" said Sam, I rolled my eyes.

"My Girls Club is fine with me and Meg, thank you, now please get your asses back here safe," I said, Sam laughed.

"We'll be there by nightfall" he said; I smiled.

"You better" I warned and returned to my car.

When Meg, Cas and I returned to the Cabin, Gabriel, Bobby and Frank were playing poker. I handed Gabe the package and he opened it, his face scrunching.

"Gabe?" I asked, he grabbed the slab of clay and placed it on the floor.

"I know what's in there" he said a hammer appearing in his hand.

"Shouldn't we wait for the guys?" I asked, we all exchanged glances.

"Yeah, why not, that piece of clay is not going anywhere" he said placing the hammer on the table. I place a hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"We'll figure this out okay, we'll end the leviathan's and we'll fix whatever mess happened in heaven and we'll be fine, I promise" I said and pressed a kiss to his cheek, Gabe smiled sadly at me.

"Oh sugar, you never change" he said, I nodded at him, I promised myself in that moment that I was going to find Chuck, wherever the hell he was and I was going to drag his sorry ass back to heaven.

We waited for the guys to arrive, Sam was right, when nightfall came we heard the now familiar sound of the Tahoe, we waited inside for the boys to come in. Balthazar was the first to walk in looking a little ruffled, followed by Sam and Dean. Dean immediately went to sit next to me interlocking our fingers, I smiled at him, Sam took the space next to Dean while Balthazar went to sit on the smaller couch with Meg and Cas, Gabriel picked the hammer again and started hitting the clay, thunder soon followed.

"Does that sound like someone telling us to stop?" Asked Dean, Gabriel shrugged and kept hitting the clay until he uncovered the tablet.

"Son of a bitch" he said as he held the tablet in his hand, Sam went to stand next to him.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"The Word of God" Gabriel answered "One of three tablets created by Metatron, they are supposed to be instructions and descriptions, if Dick Roman wanted this it means that this is the one regarding the Leviathans"

"Tablets" I said remembering now correctly the Metatron storyline. "Gabe, with these tablets we might have even more problems"

"Why?" He asked, I let go of Dean's hand and stood.

"Look, you guys here know that I come from another universe right, and that in my universe all of you are characters from my favorite TV show, I know this story, I know how this ends and trust me, none of us here want that" I said walking around looking at all of them "I left once because I was scared of changing big things, I was scared of not knowing what would happen if certain things failed to happen because your lives are all connected and affect others, I was afraid of getting attached because I know what's coming and I don't know for sure if this universe will fight back the changes, I don't know of balance or how it must be maintained."

"But I realize that its bullshit, I can change big things, Sam didn't spend a year in hell cause I tricked Lucifer and Michael into the Cage, and that actually didn't affect any of us nor disrupted the universe" I then looked at Cas "I'm sorry Cas, I knew that you were going against Raphael and that heaven was at war and about purgatory and Crowley, I didn't thought to stop it because I didn't know what would happen if Raphael took control of heaven and I'm sorry that you had to die and that the Leviathan's got out" I said tears threatening to fall.

"It was not your fault Alexandra, you could have stopped me, but then Crowley would have opened purgatory himself and it would have been worse," Cas said, "you took a risk and you've been trying to fix it"

"That's true" said Balthazar suddenly "You saved Singer almost at the cost of your life, you neutralized the leviathan's that were supposed to pose as the Winchesters, you went then and found Cas and brought us together"

"It's right, you probably saved my life too kid," said Frank, I bit my lip and looked at Sam and Dean.

"You saved me from being killed by Lucifer, Alexandra" said Gabriel softly, "And I understand you, you were scared and you actually had the upper hand if you controlled the events that were happening, better knowing and suffering than erasing an entire future and launching yourself into uncertainness"

"But" I said softly, Dean stood in front of me and lifted my chin with his fingers.

"Nothing, we're here now, whatever you said or didn't said is in the past now, you took your risks and made your mistakes, but you've done more than to atone for them, kay?" He asked looking at me straight in the eyes, I nodded, he smiled "First we kill these sons of bitches and then you tell us all about the tablets, baby steps"

"Baby steps" I repeated and Dean pulled me into a hug.

We then heard a noise outside and I smiled, Dean looked at me weirdly.

"What's going on?" Asked Sam standing and holding his gun, the door opened and a shadow stepped in the doorway.

"Hello Kevin Tran" I said walking out of Dean's arms.

Kevin looked funny, just like I expected him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, I grinned.

"You're Kevin Tran, you're in advance placement, you're also the new prophet of the lord" I said, Gabriel walked past me and looked at Kevin.

"Well bozo your life just got interesting" he said and handed Kevin the tablet and then smiled.

"And you are?" Asked Kevin, Gabriel extended his hand.

"They call me Gabriel" he said with a smirk "The lovely girl that introduced you is Alexandra Noir, those two tall lumberjacks are Sam and Dean Winchesters, the guy in the trench coat is Castiel, the guy to his left is Balthazar, both Angels, the lovely girl next to Cas is Meg, our resident demon lady, and those two oldies are Bobby and Frank, welcome to the breakfast club"

"You're an angel too?" Kevin asked, Gabe's smirk turned into a grin.

"Close, Archangel at your services" he said, Kevin's eyes widened "And since you're our prophet I need to ask you, can you actually read that?"

Kevin looked at the tablet in his hand and started squinting, but nodded. Soon enough we had covered the walls in sigils and set Kevin up with a notebook so he could start translating the tablet, at my urging Balthazar had gone and gotten Linda Tran, Kevin's mother and both she and Kevin had been branded with anti-possession tattoos by Gabriel, by morning we knew what we needed to defeat the leviathan's.

* * *

Cas quickly gave us a vial with his blood that we entrusted Bobby for safekeeping, Gabriel left to search for blood of an Alpha Monster, Sam and Dean left to summon Crowley in a place away from the Cabin, I told them to go at least a state over, and to be careful as Crowley would want to get to Kevin and the other tablets, Balthazar and Cas stayed for protection duty while Meg and I went to retrieve the bone in a Church's Crypt.

"How do you know this will work?" Asked Meg as we started extracting the bone of Sister Mary Constant.

"Just as I know that I can trust you" I said looking up at her, "Look you probably have many thoughts about me, but I care about you Meg, I know what you know and I couldn't care less for it excepts that it puts my family in danger, a family that you are now part of" I said, then returned my sight to the corpse.

"I'm a demon, I could kill you right now and hide" she said, I looked up again and raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Meg" I said before laughing, I then sobered up "I know that, but I've also seen what you are capable of, you're not Meg Masters, a bratty child or just Meg the demon, not anymore, I've known your for like five months now, you're family and family don't kill each other, at least not this one" I said softly.

"Have had a bad experience with family?" She asked, I nodded while I tried to focus in the bone.

"I miss them sometimes you know, my family from the other universe, but sometimes I'm happy that I'm not there anymore, I like being selfish from time to time" I murmured, Meg laughed.

"That's not being selfish Alex, that's just you wanting to be happy, we all want that, even us demons" she said, "You found your unicorn and you found happiness no one can fault you for preferring to be in place where you can be happy"

"I... But... Mom and Dad, I... They were counting on me? Were they not, and I'm here in another universe, I didn't even got the chance to say goodbye, gosh Mom and I barely spoke anymore" I refrained from wiping my tears away as my hands were probably dirty.

"Whatever happened to you" Meg said, concern in her voice.

"A couple of years ago my brother tried to murder me, he was jealous of my life and he decided to take matters in his own hands, since crossing here the scar, or at least the physical one disappeared, I prosecuted him, he got thirty years for attempted murder, Mom got mad at me cause I should have forgiven him, I couldn't do that at the time, so we kind of stopped talking, I moved back out of the country, never looked back once" I said, Meg looked at me sympathetically.

"No one should go through that, especially not you, you're a nice person" she said, I laughed.

"The good die young, isn't that the saying?" I asked; she shrugged.

"They don't matter anymore" she said after a while, I looked up "We're your family now, me, the Winchesters, Singer, Clarence and his feathery band, and maybe the new kid, we are your family" she said decidedly, I smiled at her.

"Thanks Meg" I said sincerely, she smiled.

"Its nothing"

We finished with the bone and returned to the Cabin, Gabriel was already back with the blood of the Alpha Vampire who owed him, or rather Loki, a favor, the guys had yet to return, Kevin and his mother were talking quietly in a corner, while Cas was on the couch huddled in his trench coat, Dean had returned the trench coat to him several days ago. While Balthazar was sprawled on the floor with an iPad in his hands. Meg went to sit by Cas while I handed Gabe the bone.

The guys arrived late at night with Crowley's blood, also with explanations that Dick Roman had contacted Crowley and would be alert of attacks.

"I know that, Dean and Cas have to go" I said, they all looked at me "Cas is the only one of us who can see the real Dick Roman, as he was the vessel of all the leviathans, now Crowley will probably be on alert too, which is why Meg, Linda and Kevin need to stay behind with Gabe and Balthazar" I explained.

"Why do I have to stay?" Asked Meg, I gave her a look.

"Cause Crowley hates you, if he finds you there he will take you and torture you, so no, you're staying, Sam will come with me and we will destroy the laboratory containing the drug that the Leviathans are using, Gabriel and Balthazar have to stay, leviathans are the only beings capable of killing an angel without an angel blade, I'm not risking that" I said crossing my arms.

"I don't really like your plan," said Gabe, I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Kevin's life is our priority, so its Meg's, they stay behind with Bobby who's a skilled hunter and Frank, also an angel needs to stay behind, cause you know that heaven is probably looking for Kevin, I hate going to the field as much as you lot hate the idea of me going into the field, but I can defend myself, I've been here for a couple of years now" I pressed, Gabe looked resigned and exchanged glances with Dean who briefly nodded.

"Fine, if heaven comes for the prophet then I have more pull, I'm basically the last Archangel, that has to count for something" he said, I smiled at him before going to get ready.

Comfortable stretchy jeans, a black fitted long sleeved Henley and a pair of black combat boots later I was ready to go. Meg handed me a machete that she had dipped in borax, and several other knives that I hid in my hostlers. Gabe handed Dean the bone and a fake one to use as decoy, and also several knifes, Castiel had his angel blade in hand, Sam was twirling two machetes in his hands before sheathing them. Dean uncovered the Impala and grinned, I stood in front of him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Stay safe," I murmured against his lips, he smiled and kissed me back.

"You too" he said pressing our foreheads together; it was time for baby to rock and roll again and for us to kick ass.

* * *

 ** _JENSEN ACKLES GUYS OMG!_**


	11. And I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles

_**So hello there,**_

 _ **This note pertains the chapter so READ THIS please:**_

 _ **This story was outlined and plotted a while ago and while I'm not 100% sure on how it will end, (like seriously I had the end written and my computer fucked it up and now I have to do another thing cause that was probably a sign that I was not going the right way), anyways, my depiction of Hell here may not be how Hell is depicted on the show, cause you know, Hell has never been a place that one can 100% say "Yeah I'm certain, hell is 100% like this" cause show writers have done one thousand things to hell that I don't even know about anymore (like getting into hell was such a hassle and now I see Winchesters strutting into hell ... like dude ?!) So yeah, this version of hell was thought about before the SPN plotline included hell again and made it easy to get in, deal with it ;)**_

 _ **Thank you for you reviews.**_

 **Lena** _ **, muito obrigado! You were not the only one who screamed, my best friend almost made her mother crash their car when I sent her the picture of me and Jensen, it was really funny xD, I love reading all your reviews, you're awesome and actually improving my Portuguese ;)**_

 _ **\- Alex**_

* * *

Dean crashed the impala into the SUCROCORP sign, we immediately got out with me and Sam decapitating away while Dean and Cas made their way into the building, once inside the two of us tried searching for the laboratories decapitating every leviathan in our way, we ran around the building, for the better part of like fifteen minutes as my plan didn't came with a map attached.

"Anything there?" I asked while guarding Sam's back, he shook his head.

"Let's go this way" he said pointing at the left corridor.

I shrugged and followed, rarely as it was we didn't encounter any more leviathans until we reached one of the labs just in time to see Dean stab Dick who exploded in black goo, Sam and I walked in warily but there was no sign of neither Cas nor Dean, I pulled Sam's sleeve and dragged him out of the lab after leaving a grenade there. Sam and I sprinted down the corridor and out of the building; we reached the car and then stopped looking back at the explosion.

"Alex, where's Dean?" Asked Sam, I looked at Sam grimly.

"Touristing" I said, Sam frowned.

"Why does that sounds bad when you say it?" He asked.

"Cause he was dropped in purgatory and the place sucks" I said, Sam sighed and we started pushing the Impala off the sign "We'll get him back Sammy" I said softly, Sam looked at me, hurt in his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked as we both pushed the car finally out of the sign, thankfully it only had a couple scratches; I got into the passenger seat while Sam turned it on and started driving.

"Because I will go get him myself," I said, Sam looked at me as I fished my phone out of my back pocket. I dialed up Gabe's number and explained what happened. "Gabe, I need to know something," I said after a moment.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Just how much human I am?" I asked softly.

"Enough were it matters, yet" he answered and I had a feeling that he knew where I was going.

* * *

Sam and I arrived to the Cabin at night, Gabriel hugged me immediately and I smiled at him, the Cabin was still protected and he and Balthazar had stocked the place with food enough for a year. Gabriel also fixed the impala with a snap of his fingers.

"Meg, I need your help," I murmured sitting next to her.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I need you to get me to hell and through hell to purgatory, there's a doorway in hell to purgatory, I need you to get me there and wait for me to push Cas through that door towards you" I said, She eyed me warily.

"And you?" She asked me, I smiled.

"I will find Dean and we will exit through the emergency human portal" I said, she looked unsure but nodded, we left when the resident humans were sleeping, I left Sam a letter and instructions as well as Gabriel.

* * *

I let Meg drive the Tahoe as I took a nap, when she woke me it was daytime. She parked in the middle of nowhere, and I was confused.

"Many of us high ranking Demons had secret entrances and exits to hell, this is mine", she said as she pointed at weird rock formation.

"Won't anybody notice me?" I asked; she shook her head.

"Not if I'm with you, you can still back down," she said softly, I shook my head.

"My man and yours are in purgatory because I forgot a detail, I'll be damned if I don't get them out" I said, Meg smiled before leading me in.

We walked for what seemed hours through a dark tunnel, and I had to stop myself from asking 'are we there yet' several times. Meg kept a tight hold on my wrist as if I could disappear at any given time.

"I have to tell you, this entrance does not lead to a calm place, you'll see tortured souls" she whispered, I nodded, the corridor got narrow and suffocating to the point where I could barely breathe "Hold on Alex, we're almost there" she kept whispering as I kept having trouble breathing. Meg kept tugging my arm until we reached a small spot where I could more or less breathe again.

"How long?" I asked; Meg looked around.

"Not much, at least to hell, you do know that time passes differently down here" she said; I nodded.

And it was true, Meg and I walked and walked for days to no end until we finally heard the screams of the damned, she was still keeping the hold on my arm and we were partially hiding in the shadows of hell. We continued making our way down, or at least it felt like we were going down.

"Do you know where the doorway is?" I asked several days later, Meg smirked.

"Of course, we old Demons know this place, most of us were around when this place was being built, its the newer demons that think that they are so strong and know everything," she said as we kept walking.

"I thought this place would be different," I said suddenly, Meg laughed.

"Different how? Its hell"

"Exactly, its hell, shouldn't there be fire pits or something scary?"

"Well there are some pits here and there and the kennels for the hellhounds, fortunately for you, you're getting the VIP treatment here," she said with a smile, we turned on a boulder and Meg smirked as we heard wind rushing.

"I'm surprised we haven't found anyone down here" I said, Meg rolled her eyes.

"We have, several reapers, you just can't see them and they know better than to mess with me"

"Oh" I said as we reached a small opening where wind could be heard again.

"There's your entrance, you can still back down and I'll take you back, no pressure," she said with a kind smile.

"Nah, I'll go and bring Cas through here, you'll wait right?" I asked; she nodded.

"It'll be easier for me to wait by myself, I've been hiding your very human soul here" she said and I was surprised for a moment "Pure souls like yours are like a beacon in places like this, now don't you get killed or your boyfriend might kill me for helping you"

"I won't" I said, she nodded and handed me an angel blade and two bags of m&m's.

"That's Gabriel's he trusted me enough to hand me this" she said and my eyes widened.

"Gabe gave you his blade?" I asked as I stuffed the bags of candy in my pockets, she nodded.

"While you got dressed, he knows he couldn't go to purgatory but he wanted to keep you safe, make sure you don't lose it, an archangel blade in the hands of monsters could be bad news" she said as I twirled the weapon in my hands, it felt completely balanced and lightweight.

"Thanks Meg" I said before hugging her, "See you on the other side" I said stepping into the portal.

* * *

A fine breeze hit my face and I remembered that time I had gone camping in my senior year, the place was completely silent save from the leaves of the trees and the wind, I looked around trying to remember the place, there was a strange looking tree that I was sure I could remember, I fished a red ribbon from my pocket and tied it in a small hole within the tree, unseen to the unknown but completely working for me. I smiled at the tree before I started walking, trying to keep my senses sharp and alert and dropping an M&M on the floor every now and then.

I walked in a straight line for a really long time before finding two werewolves that I quickly snuck up on and decapitated, Archangel blade - 1, Purgatory - 0. I continued walking, now adrenaline pumping my system before I was jumped by a group of vampires. I kicked, slashed, rolled in dirt probably ate some of it, got kicked, stood again, slashed, until the four vampires were no more than bodies on the floor, killing them in such manner was extremely therapeutic. I wiped the blood from the blade with my pants and continued my journey.

It was not until probably three days later after much killing and almost dying several times that Castiel found me as I tried to take on a pack of leviathans, he helped me kill them and stared at me confused.

"Cas!" I said hugging him tightly, it was hard to keep track of time in places like this but I'm sure that it had been at least three weeks since he and Dean had been dumped in purgatory.

"Alexandra, what are you doing here?" He asked; I smiled.

"Saving your ass, come on" I said tugging on his arm so I could lead him down back the path that I had taken and checking on the discarded candy on the floor.

"I cannot get out Alexandra," he said as we walked, "And it's dangerous for you to be with me, I attract monsters"

"I know" I said looking at him, then corrected myself "I know about the monster thing, now I have a wait out for you, Meg is waiting for you on the other side"

"Meg? And how about you?" He asked; I smiled at him.

"Hell is your way out of here, as for me, I have to look for Dean and then for the human portal, Dean and I have a way out" I explained, he seemed surprised.

"Hell? You came in through hell" he said, I nodded.

"Hell its useful if you have friends, fortunately Meg is family, now come on, she must be tired of waiting" I said quickening our pace.

"Thank you," he said after a while, I smiled at him.

"Cas you're family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten" I said softly, he smiled at me.

"That's really insightful," he said making me laugh.

"Cas once you get back please tell one of the guys or Meg to watch Lilo and Stitch with you, will you?" I asked; he nodded.

It took us like two days and several killings to reach the portal; I grabbed the red bow from the tree and tied it around Cas's hand.

"If Meg's not there, I trust you know a way out of hell" I said, Cas nodded "Good" I said before pushing into the portal before he could say anything and complain about me staying or about penance, I trusted Meg to set him straight.

* * *

Once I found myself alone again, I had to hold back my tears, I hated being alone in cold dark places, I also hated the place and the fact that Cas had been a comforting presence for a few days didn't really sit well with me being alone for the moment. I gathered myself, and tightened my hold on Gabe's blade before walking again in the same direction of the M&M's.

Like two or three weeks later, covered in blood and grime and tired as fuck I sat next to a small body of water, I was exhausted and felt like if a Dementor had sucked my happiness, I was tired and jumpy, having encountered all kinds of monsters in my trek including some type of gorilla thing hybrid and a few Leviathans, I was by the edge of a tree taking a small break, I was crying again and my only comfort was actually Gabe's blade that was proving to be my best friend against monsters. Some leaves crunched in the distance and I sighed wiping my tears as I stood clutching the blade, I took a stance until a familiar figure stepped into my line of sight.

My eyes widened as I took in Dean's form, he looked roughened and weary but hale, he squinted and a figure moved close to him, I recognized Benny and let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding.

"Dean" I breathed as I walked up to him, his eyes widened but he kept his strange blade up, I raised my hands still grasping Gabe's blade "It's me" I said.

"Alex?" He asked surprised, I nodded.

"Who'd you think would venture into this place to save your ass?" I asked with a smirk, Dean let out a laugh but didn't move towards me, I sighed and lifted one of my sleeves cutting my arm with the blade "See, no black goo" I said and just then Dean ran towards me holding me in a crushing embrace.

"Its really you, who let you come here?" He asked letting go of me.

"No one lets me do anything Dean, I'm a grown woman" I said wiping away my tears, Dean actually smiled at me "I'd kiss you, but we're both filthy"

"If you're done with your tearful reunion, we need to keep moving" said Benny, I smiled at him.

"Hello, you must be Benny" I said, he looked surprised and I laughed.

"Have you seen Cas?" Asked Dean, I nodded "And he left you alone?"

"No, I pushed through a portal that led to hell, Meg was on the other side waiting for him they are probably home now" I said, Dean looked troubled.

"You went to hell for me?" He asked; I shook my head.

"I went through hell Dean, two different things, now I've been here like for a whole month, or more looking for you, now I found you and our resident vampire knows a way out, I say let's get the hell out of here and I promise to tell you everything you want to know about my journey" I said, Dean nodded and turned to look at Benny.

"Lets go then," said the vampire, I twirled the blade in my hand and smiled.

"Fancy blade you got there," said Benny as we walked; I twirled again.

"An archangel lent it to me" I said, Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Gabriel was okay with you coming here?" He asked, I snorted.

"No, but he knew he couldn't stop me either, I tasked him to look out for Sammy until we got back and to hit Cas on the back of his head for being an idiot" I said, Dean laughed.

"You have an archangel that you boss around?" Asked Benny, I shrugged.

"I mean, Gabe doesn't really lets me boss him around but he does listen to my suggestions" I said as Benny stopped walking abruptly, I looked at Dean and took a stance.

We were jumped by leviathans, I immediately went towards the female looking one, kicking and slashing as I did so, she threw me on the floor and I rolled before standing again and slashing her stomach and kicking her again until she fell to the floor and I cut her head off. I stood to see Dean and Benny finishing with their leviathans.

"Quite a firecracker, are you?" Asked Benny as we started walking again, I laughed.

"Nah, you should have seen my first... Say twenty hunts, it was me and my survival instinct running towards the opposite way of danger, Bobby used to get so pissed" I said fondly remembering simpler times, I had truly gone a long way.

"So not a fan of hunting?"

"Not really, I'm more of being part of the research team than actual field work, unless it concerns the end of the world as we know it, then I hunt and trust me Benny, I've become quite skilled at it" I said proudly, he looked impressed.

"What got you into hunting?" Asked Benny, I snorted and looked at Dean.

"Would you believe me if tell you that it was the affection I felt towards Rambo over here" I said grabbing Dean's arm, the three of us laughed.

"Well you are here, aren't you? Not much people can say that their partners went to purgatory to look for them" Benny said, I shrugged but kept my hold on Dean.

"Are we there yet?" I asked; Benny shook his head.

"But we're near" he said.

* * *

Near turned out to be two days away and several encounters with monsters that left me in pain as I had been thrown to the floor several times, dirt was not a good substitute for cereal. When we reached the portal Dean did the enchantment to get Benny's soul in his arm, and I was happy to jump through the portal with Dean.

Once out we were in a forest, Dean was looking around, his blade still in hand. As we made it out probably earlier than in canon there was no couple camping in the woods.

"Where are we?" He asked as we walked.

"Maine, if I do remember correctly" I said, we walked around in the forest; we stopped by a stream that I insisted on getting in, fully clothed. And pulled Dean in with me.

"I don't see the point," he said the water reached up to his waist, a little higher for me.

"Look, it's been a while since I've taken something remotely close to a bath, Purgatory doesn't really cater that way and I was honestly scared of some water monster pulling me into the water and drowning me" I said as I tried to rub the grime off my skin and clothes.

"You're right" he said and started washing off the dirt too.

"You know, your hair even looks black" I said moving a hand towards his hair; he kneeled so I could wash it for him.

We spent like forty minutes washing off the dirt and blood from ourselves as good as we could without soap, instead of two psychopaths we now looked like a couple that had a bad camping trip. We eventually found the road and managed to hitch a ride to the nearest town, there we bought clothes and found an auto shop, thankfully I still had my black card in my pocket and I bought a car, a top of the line black Chevy Camaro that I fell in love with the moment we walked into the shop.

I took first drive, as I wanted to try out the car so I prompted Dean to nap. I handed Dean the wheel when I made it to Virginia, as I wanted to take a well-deserved nap. When I woke up, like 12 hours later Dean already had us in Alabama, just six hours away from Louisiana. We stopped at a small dinner and sat in a booth by the window.

"I missed being back," I said cuddling up to Dean; he passed his arm around my shoulder.

"Me too" he said pressing a kiss to my forehead, "Thank you" he said against my skin, it was the first time that we had truly stopped since coming out of purgatory.

"It was nothing, I'd do it a thousand times Dean" I said quietly, I put my hand on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

"Sonofabitch" Dean said breaking the kiss, he lifted his sleeve to find his skin glowing; I laughed.

"No more kisses until Benny is out then" I said as the waitress placed our bacon cheeseburgers in front of us "Oh god" I said as I took a bite, Dean actually moaned into his burger.

"Home sweet home" he said, I laughed.

"I'll never take burgers for granted again" I said; Dean nodded.

As it turned out they had pie at the Dinner, so we each had a slice of pie before leaving, I took the wheel, as Dean felt tired, I handed him a blanket and a pillow that I had been using.

"Get comfy, I'll drive through" I said with a smile and taking a sip of the coffee I had ordered to go.

"You sure?" He asked; I nodded.

"I love how my Beauty runs," I said with a smirk.

"You named your car Beauty?" He asked; I nodded.

"Its actually Black Beauty, but you know, nicknames" I said, Dean looked amused "Awe come on, you can call your car Baby but I can't name mine Beauty?" I asked; Dean raised his hands.

I managed a good time to Louisiana, I was not a slow driver as I actually enjoyed racing and fast things very much, Dean was surprised when I got us there a little over four hours. We found the cemetery when night was falling and Dean and I dug out Benny's grave. I wrote down my phone number in a strip of paper and gave it to him telling him to call us if he ran into trouble, Benny nodded and disappeared into the night.

* * *

 _ **Reviews = Love = Chapters**_


	12. Let's Get It On

_**Sup guys!**_

 _ **So this chapter is a little steamy, uh, so yeah, Alexandra and Dean getting it on... So... Happy readings! (Ya'll have been warned)**_

 _ **\- Alex**_

* * *

In Louisiana I decided to buy another phone with my old number as my phone had been crashed in Purgatory by some monster. I managed to get my contacts back from a cloud and called Sam.

"Hiya Sammy" I said as he picked up, Dean and I were refilling the gas tank.

"Alex? Is it really you?" He asked sounding surprised.

"You doubted me Sammy?" I asked, he let out a shaky laugh.

"Meg and Cas got here like three months ago, we were worried" he said.

"Well duh, Meg and Cas took the easy route out and they have powers, me and Dean are humans, no mojo to transport us from point A to point B in seconds, just fast cars" I said, Sam laughed again. "You still in Montana?"

"No, Gabriel moved us all to your house, more room space, we have Kevin's girlfriend living with us now, and Bobby decided to stay with Jody, Frank also left now, although he checks in weekly, Balthazar and Gabriel come and go, so its basically me, Kevin, his mom, his girlfriend, Cas and Meg here" he explained, I nodded "where are you guys?"

"Louisiana, Dean and I will take the fast way home, kay" I said.

"Drive safe," he said.

"Hold the fort Sammy, we shall be there in three days at the most"

"Good"

When I hung up Dean walked back from the Gas n Sip, he handed me a can of coke while he was holding a beer.

"So, where to?"

"They're in Boston, they're home," I said, Dean nodded, I hugged him pressing my cheek to his chest, just listening to the sound of his heartbeat. One of his arms snaked around my waist. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Wanna drive?" He asked, I shook my head and looked up to him.

"I like it when you drive" I said pressing a kiss to his jaw, Dean dipped his head down and captured my lips with his, I laughed into the kiss and moved my arms to his neck, I bit his lower lip softly and he growled against my lips.

"God, woman" he said breaking the kiss, I laughed. "Get in before we continue giving the cashier a show" he said, I winked at him before getting into the car.

* * *

Dean blasted the speakers to AC/DC and I managed to sing along to several songs, we made it to Tennessee without stops and switching twice, there we rented a motel for the night and slept. Next day we made it to Maryland again switching twice, before we crashed in a motel. We made it to Boston on the third day, Sam called us in the morning and I explained that we stopped twice to sleep and that we would be home for dinner. When we arrived Sam was waiting for us in the garage. Dean parked in the fourth slot and Sam whistled as he saw the car. A Maserati, a Tahoe, an Impala and now a Camaro.

"Nice ride" he said before Dean and I pulled him into a hug. I was squished between the two Winchesters but it felt like home.

"How you doing Sammy?" I asked; he actually looked happy.

"Really good, even better now" he said as he led Dean and me into the house, not quite stepping into the kitchen and I was pulled into someone's arms.

"Sugar!" Said Gabe into my hair as he hugged me, I laughed and hugged him back, before handing him his blade "I'm proud of you Sugar" he said with a smile.

"Thanks Gabe" I said before Balthazar hugged me, followed by Meg, I went and pressed a kiss to Cas's head and said hello to the Trans and Channing.

"I see that our family has grown in our absence," I said as we all sat on the table as Linda had made dinner.

"Soon enough this place will be called Alexandra's Home for Wayward Children" teased Gabe, I smiled.

We all dined in comfortable silence and then all sat in the family room exchanging stories, of course no one touched the elephant in the room and Dean and I were fine with it. By midnight I was ready to retire to my room and sleep for a week. I pulled Dean with me into my room when he attempted to use the room that he had previously used, Sam then explained that Meg and Cas were sharing that room, while Channing and Kevin were sharing a room, another room was being occupied by Linda and Gabe and Balthazar had taken the other remaining two rooms. Sam had explained also that he had moved Dean's stuff to my room with Gabe's help.

"See, you're stuck with me now" I said as I pulled Dean towards my room.

* * *

Once in my room I decided to fill the Jacuzzi that was in my bathroom and take a warm bath. I dropped my clothes on the floor before getting in, someone had gotten me Bath Salts and bubbles in my absence and I was actually thankful for that, outside of the bathroom I could hear Sam and Dean's voices, a door closed and Dean walked into the bathroom several minutes later, he took a look at my bubble filled Jacuzzi and smiled.

"You look comfortable there," he said with a smile, I grinned at him.

"You could join me, hot water does wonders to sore muscles, I missed this," I said resting my head on the edge.

"Purgatory is not a five-star hotel," said Dean as he started taking off his clothes.

"If I ever meet God, I will complain" I said seriously, he chuckled.

"About purgatory not having decent plumbing?" He asked, I snorted.

"And decent food, werewolf bits its not an acceptable breakfast no matter how much you try to cook it, ew" I said scrunching my nose, Dean smiled as he got into the Jacuzzi with me, he had left his boxers on, he eased himself into the water and pulled me into his arms.

"I guess you won't be eating or cooking steak for a while" he joked as he pressed a kiss to my wet hair.

"Nope, and do remind me to ask Gabe or Balthazar to check us up for some possible infections" I said as I relaxed in his arms, Dean's hands were on my stomach tracing small patterns as we both relaxed.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked; I shrugged.

"I mean first we deserve a good break, a week or two, just us, no hunts, no problems, just rest, we don't even have to leave this room" I said moving my head to the side and kissing Dean's jaw, his hands gave my skin a little squeeze.

"No leaving this room, huh? Plan to tie me to your bed?" He asked mischievously, I pressed another kiss.

"If that's what it takes, I might think about it, we have a lot to make up for" I said, one of Dean's hand cradled my breasts while the other traveled a little lower "Dean" I said warningly, he chuckled.

"Relax" he shushed me as one of his fingers started teasing my entrance, I sucked in a breath until Dean started nibbling my neck "You don't know for how long I wanted to have you like this"

"In a Jacuzzi full of hot water and bubbles?" I asked and he bit down a little harder on my neck making me moan.

"In my arms making you squirm in pleasure" he said as his fingers started working his magic, I let out a shaky breath. I squirmed out of his grasp so I could turn around to face him; I straddled him and kissed him as if my life depended on it, while his hands roamed freely around my body. Dean moved to stand, his hands keeping my body in place as he carefully got us out of the water, there was probably going to be a mess on the bathroom floor, but it could be cleaned later, much later.

Dean let go of me, dropping me carefully on the floor as he went to look for towels, once he had dried us he picked me up again, his mouth finding mine and he made way towards my bed, my very comfortable California King Bed. He smirked as he hovered over me, his hands at each side of my head supporting his weight. He started kissing my neck, biting and nibbling as he went downwards.

"Dean" I moaned as he started sucking on one of my nipples, while he teased the other with his hand. One of my hands was gripping his hair, while the other has holding onto his arm, "Dean, please"

"What do you want baby girl?" he asked, his hot breath against my skin, a teasing tone on his voice.

"You, fuck me, dammit" I cursed as he kept playing with my nipples, he chuckled as he continued with his kissing downwards, placing teasing kisses on my stomach while his hands caressed my sides.

"You're so wet for me" he said as he looked at me, I propped myself up on my elbows so I could watch him as he started eating me out, soon enough I was grabbing a fistful of his hair once again and moaning out his name as I came. As the last remains of my orgasm left me, I opened my eyes to see Dean staring at me with a dark lustful look on his face, I could feel my heartbeat accelerating again as I squirmed under his gaze.

"Dean?" I asked softly, he smiled at me and lowered himself so he could kiss me.

"I love you," he said against my lips, forcefully, as if he was trying to brand those three words into my soul "So fucking much"

"I love you too" I said as I pulled on his hair, he moaned against my mouth and I smirked, in a spur of the moment kind of thing I used his distraction to flip us over, so I was straddling him, smirk still in place I looked at him, his green eyes opened wide and his pink lips slightly parted, a beautiful sight. I ran my hands down his abs and lowered myself so I could press kisses down his body until I reached his hard cock.

I took Dean into my mouth and started sucking him off, my hands helping me get him off "Alexandra" moaned Dean as I blew him and I smirked, loving the way he said my name. He tried to get me to stop, but I swatted his hands away and blew him until he came. It took me a few seconds to get over the weird flavor of his cum, but I closed my eyes and swallowed, I swiped my mouth with my hand and raised my head to look at him, he was breathing heavily, eyes closed and a content look on his face.

"Was it good?" I asked as I cuddled up to him, he chuckled opening his eyes to look at me with a tired smile.

"Very good, who taught you that?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"First try, well technically second" I said winking at him, his eyes widened slightly.

"Shit, Alex, you hadn't since that time at Bobby's?" Dean asked, and I nodded and he pulled me into a needy kiss "You are awesome" he said, I grinned.

"You're not half bad yourself Winchester" I said mischievously, one of my hands tracing patterns on his abs while one of his caressed my thigh.

"I meant it you know, I love you" he said after a few minutes in silence, I pushed myself up and kissed him.

"I love you too, I mean, I did go to purgatory for you, if that's not love, then…" I said after I kissed him and he brought me in for another kiss.

We stayed there kissing lazily until I felt his dick hardening against my thigh; I looked at him amused.

"Great stamina" I said before Dean flipped us over again so he was towering over me, he smirked at me.

"What can I say, you have that effect on me," he said before kissing me a little bit rougher, I gripped his sides with my hands pulling him towards me. He started planting open mouthed kisses on my neck and downwards while I moaned.

"Dean, stop the fucking teasing and fuck me" I said as I pulled him by his hair away from my breasts, he seemed surprised but a devious smile soon replaced his amusement.

"Needy aren't we?" he asked, one of his fingers playing with my folds, I glared at him and he laughed "You need to learn patience, cupcake"

"I don't like patience" I said as he introduced three fingers, I squirmed and he laughed again.

"Dean, stop playing" I said between my teeth, he was still smiling at me, the asshole.

"What do you want?" he asked lowering his head and nibbling my ear, his fingers still playing me.

"You, your dick, inside me, now" I managed to say between hard breaths; Dean chuckled again, his hands leaving me for a while until he went to retrieve a condom. I closed my eyes and tried to regulate my breathing, I heard him tearing open the package and felt him positioning himself between my legs, and he pressed kisses to my eyelids so I opened my eyes to look at him.

"You ready?" he asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was born ready Winchester" I said, he kissed me hard and entered me in a swift motion that honestly hurt a bit, he didn't move for a few seconds letting me adjust to his size.

"Fuck, Alex, you're so fucking tight" he murmured as he started moving, firm pumps until I started urging him to go faster "You like it rough, huh?" he asked, Mirth in his voice as he once again quickened his pace and his kisses became more forceful.

I came, with Dean following soon after, he collapsed on top of me, a comforting weight and I pressed chaste kisses to his face, causing him to smile, he rolled off me, taking the condom off and throwing it into the bin and I immediately cuddled up to him, he moved and then threw the comforter over us, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Waking up in Dean's arms felt like a dream, he was warm and radiated protectiveness, we woke up a mess of limbs and comforter, I was using his chest as a pillow, I lifted up my head and smiled, because he was looking at me, a dumb smile on his face.

"Hi" I said softly, his smile grew.

"Hey" he said poking my nose with his finger, I giggled, "I could get used to this" he said, I snuggled closer to him.

"Me too" I said, and then we stayed there in silence for a while, until there was a knock on the door and Sam poked his head in. Luckily for everyone involved, Dean and I were under the covers.

"Dude? The hell?" asked Dean looking at Sam with an annoyed expression, I laughed while Sam looked apologetic.

"Sorry, just, Mrs. Tran wants to know if you'll join us for breakfast, also Gabriel wants to talk about the tablets" Sam said, Dean and I exchanged glances.

"We'll be down in a couple of minutes" I said, Sam nodded and left, closing the door behind him, Dean pulled me into a rough kiss.

"Not a minute of fucking peace" he growled against my lips.

"Well the world might be in danger, so much for a quiet week" I said once he finished the kiss, I went to stand from the bed, Dean strangely silent, I looked at him and smile "Now, you can do one of two things, you can sit there and brood or you can join me in the shower" I said before sauntering into the bathroom, I didn't need physic powers to know that Dean soon followed after me.

* * *

 _ **Reviews = Love = Chapters**_


	13. You Found Me

**_Hi, I know it's been a while again and well, I'm coming clean with you guys._**

 ** _I'm generally a well adjusted person, I like to think I am, but uh, you know that life is stressful and adulting is hard, so sometimes I get depressed and I just close everything out, and while writing is my method of therapy, sometimes not even writing can get me out of my moods, so, uh yeah, I was feeling low for the past few weeks, and well, I just recently saw a video on Instagram of Jared and the AKF campaign and I felt kind of better afterwards, because you know, sometimes we need a reminder that we are enough, and so, yeah, thanks for being patient with me, know that for these past weeks I've been feeling better, I'm eating healthy and I returned to the gym (which helps me a lot, trust me) and well I was reminded that I was enough, so I'm still fighting and will always keep fighting._**

 ** _So yeah, this chapter is really cool, I hope you guys like it and I really hope that I managed to capture the characters well enough._**

 _ **ps. Lena muito obrigado for all your coments, you always do manage to put a smile on my face, thank you so much**_

 _ **Alex.**_

* * *

We walked downstairs half an hour later, breakfast was already displayed on the table and most of the guys were already eating, Dean and I took our places at the table and I started filling his plate with bacon and hash browns and eggs, while he placed toast and strawberries on mine, we then changed our plates and I placed several strips of bacon in mine and a hash brown. We ate breakfast in between small conversation. Meg was coercing Cas into trying her blueberry pancakes, while Gabe and Balthazar were having some sort of contest with their food and the chocolate syrup. Kevin, Sam and Channing were discussing something about colleges while Mrs. Tran, Dean and I exchanged recipes on the best way to actually do bacon; it was a terribly domestic scene for three angels, a demon, three hunters, a prophet of the lord and two humans, but I realized that I wouldn't have it any other way.

After our breakfast we all moved to the largest living room so we had all space to sit, while I tried to remember everything concerning the tablets and Abaddon. After explaining that Sam and Dean still needed to go on cases and save people, I started explaining about the tablets and Metatron and Naomi and Crowley and Abaddon.

"So there's a Demon tablet that would allow to close hell with three trials?" asked Sam interested, I nodded.

"But you won't be doing them, nor is Dean, actually none of us will be doing them" I said sternly, Sam looked like he wanted to argue, I sighed "Look, I get that you feel guilty about that Hell gate that Azazel opened, but this trials to close hell end up with the spell caster dying, and let us please remember how things go when a Winchester dies" I said, Sam and Dean exchanged glances and nodded.

"If we can't close hell, what do you suggest we do?" asked Sam, I shrugged.

"I thought about a possible alliance with Crowley, better the devil you know, but he hates Meg, so until we can reach middle ground with him, we handle carefully, now there's also the fact that we have Heaven to contend with, Naomi is planning something with the Tablets too, and Metatron wants to throw all the angels out of heaven" I said, Gabriel scoffed.

"That loser, really? Assuming that he manage to throw them out, how would he manage?" he asked.

"He tricked Cas, stole Cas's grace and made a spell that caused all angels to fall, there's also Samandriel, Crowley will find him soon and will kidnap him, so we must get to Samandriel first" I said, Balthazar looked interested at the mention of Samandriel.

"And where is Samandriel?" he asked; I frowned.

"I don't know exactly, but we could summon him, right? Before Crowley or Naomi get their hands on him" I said looking at Gabriel, the archangel looked at me.

"I mean, I understand Naomi, but why would Crowley want to kidnap an angel?" asked Gabriel.

"It has something to do with the tablets, he has a way to reset angels, so to speak, to their factory settings with torture, and getting information, so far we have the Leviathan Tablet, Crowley has the Demon Tablet and the Angel Tablet is hidden, our advantage relies on Kevin, without him the tablets are useless to everyone in the game" I said, the group nodded.

"Okay saying that the Tablets thing can be controlled with us having Kevin well protected, what about the other things, you mentioned Abaddon once" said Meg, I looked at her.

"Abaddon is right now lost in a time vortex, she will appear in this time following Henry Winchester, a Men of Letters and Sam and Dean's grandfather, as she wanted to kill them all for something" I said, Dean stiffened next to me, I took his hand in mine and smiled comfortingly at him.

"I can deal with Abaddon," said Gabriel suddenly twirling his blade in his hand, a smirk on his face, I smiled.

"Of course, Archangel trumps knight of hell, so now we have two problems less, we can focus on heaven, Naomi is not evil per se, and Metatron is the one that should worry us, should he actually carry his plan to vanish all angels from heaven and install himself as God" I said, Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel frowned.

"I always knew that dick was up to something," said Gabriel suddenly standing and pacing "This will take time and effort, I can try talking to Naomi as I am the last Archangel and the rule of Heaven falls to me now, although I can't be sure that they will welcome me back with open arms, after all I did leave them for the pagans and then again after Raphael, but Metatron, the dick also left heaven and I don't know where he is"

"I do" I said softly "Or at least I have a general idea of where he is hiding"

"Okay" said Dean standing "First things first, we need to summon that angel Samandriel and get him to safety, then we can try talking to this Naomi woman and then we can search for Metatron" he then looked at me "You said that Abaddon is caught in a time vortex, so she'll reach us eventually, we'll be prepared"

"I'm sure we will Dean-o, but still its much work for me, I'm the only Archangel, tasked to negotiate with heaven, keep the prophet safe from hell, kill the Knight of Hell and find and imprison Metatron, don't blame me if I'm a little peachy" said Gabriel crossing his arms.

"Can't you name yourself one of your siblings as an Archangel?" asked Dean, Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like God to you? Only God can designate angels, I could be ruler of heaven in Father's absence, but that power belongs to him," Gabriel explained, we all looked at each other.

"We will figure it out," I said looking at him "Like Dean said we need to focus first, Balthazar you can go summon Samandriel right?" I asked, Balthazar nodded "Then go and bring him here" I said, Balthazar nodded again and disappeared "Gabe, you go to Heaven and try to convince the host to accept Cas back, fully as we're going to need our Cas at full mojo, Meg, Cas and I will stay back to protect the Trans, while Sam and Dean go hunting again, there's a case in Minneapolis that could use them" I said, I looked at Sam and Dean and smiled.

"You know how to give orders, Sugar," said Gabe with a smile; I shrugged.

"Get going Gabe, and be careful" I said pressing a kiss to his cheek he smirked before vanishing. I looked at the Trans "I'm sorry that you'll be homebound for a couple months until we figure this mess, but trust me, this is better than the alternative" I said, Kevin smiled.

"It's no problem, your Internet connection is really good," he said making me laugh; I moved by him and ruffled his hair.

"Don't you ever change kid," I said before looking at Dean, I went to stand by him and grabbed his hand "Want me to help you pack?" I asked; he raised an eyebrow.

"Want to get rid of me now?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"You and Sam are not leaving today, not if I have a say about it," I said as I pulled him upstairs to my room.

* * *

Once in my room Dean grabbed a duffel bag from the closet, I started folding some of his jeans, while he dealt with his flannels and shirts, I carefully folded one of the Fed Suits that I had bought him along with several ties.

"Those are not mine" Dean said eyeing the suits; I rolled my eyes.

"They are, I bought you and Sam several things the last time Balthazar and I stayed here, I figured you guys would like nice suits for a change, not those cheap scratchy things" I said while I folded a dress shirt, I looked up at Dean who was staring at me with a weird look on his face "What?"

"There's more isn't it? To what you were telling us downstairs" he asked; I nodded.

"There's always more Dean, I mean, had I not been here Gabe would have been killed by Lucifer, Sammy would have spent a year in hell, you would have spent a whole year in purgatory, Kevin and Meg would be in Crowley's hands, you and Sam would be fighting over something stupid, Cas would be under Naomi's control, Channing would be dead and Linda would've been betrayed by a witch, there's also Abaddon, you would have taken the Mark of Cain to defeat her and it would have turned you into a violent killer, then Metatron would have killed you, just that the Mark wouldn't have let you die, so instead you would've turned into a Knight of Hell and try to kill Sammy, then of course is the whole getting rid of the Mark thing and much more, but we won't have to worry about that now" I said as I moved to stand in front of him grabbing his face in my hands "You're safe Dean, I won't let anything happen to you" I said bringing his face down so I could kiss him, his hands flew to my hips as we kissed.

"I should be the one telling you that I'd keep you safe, not the other way around, cupcake" he said, I smirked.

"Since when have we done normal?" I asked before kissing him again, he smiled into the kiss.

We went back downstairs for lunch, Balthazar reappeared with Samandriel and I had to smile at the sight of the adorable angel and my family. Balthazar introduced him to everyone and we sat to have a nice lunch, Samandriel ended up rooming with Balthazar who looked protectively at the younger angel. After lunch Sam and I decided to marathon Star Wars (the first three obv.), Dean joined us and so did Meg and Cas, soon enough Samandriel and Balthazar did too, while the Trans and Channing had a moment for themselves.

Gabriel returned during dinner looking tired but pleased with himself, he immediately replaced our soda glasses with champagne.

"Heaven is ours, most angels have been recalled to go up and serve under my banner, no more factions, no more pointless deaths and more importantly, we will find and cage Metatron" he said a tired smile on his face, he looked at Cas and winked before Cas glowed blue for a couple seconds "The host of heaven welcomes you back Castiel" he said, his eyes glowing with grace, Cas smiled at him and bowed his head.

"What's next on our list?" asked Sam, I handed him a plate full of food and smiled.

"Dinner, then we can see how we go on about our plans" I said, Sam took the plate and nodded, Gabriel took his seat after greeting Samandriel, the young angel was left speechless and it made me wonder just how long ago had Gabriel abandoned his home.

After dinner we went back to the big living room where Gabriel told us about his day in heaven, he managed to talk Naomi into compliance taking full advantage of his status as Archangel and rightful commander of the host, he also explained that he would probably spend more time in Heaven while the things settled and so he was going to send one or two angels down to help us. I suggested Hannah and Ezekiel, Gabriel seemed to like my suggestions and nodded, he then explained that Naomi, agreed to work with him, even though he didn't really trust her or her motives, that left us with the task of looking for Metatron, although I told them that we could wait on Metatron and focus on heaven first as I was counting on the consistency of the timeline to get him. With looking for Metatron on hold, we set on protect the house painting even more sigils around, and devil traps.

That night Dean and I had walked into my room after revising his and Sammy's Minneapolis case as I could only offer them the outline and not complete details, as soon as we walked into the room I found myself against a wall with Dean kissing me as if his life depended on it, wall sex with Dean was great. Next morning, we woke up early and I made breakfast for him and Sam a long with a couple snacks that they could eat on the road, Sam and I checked their credit cards and I handed them each several hundred bucks in cash.

"Drive safely" I said pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek and fixing his flannel, he smiled at me.

"Always" he said pulling me into a kiss, I grinned at him then walked to Sam pulling him down by an arm so I could press a kiss to his cheek too.

"You too sasquatch, don't get yourself in trouble" I said, Sam pulled me into a hug before getting into the car, I stayed until the garage door closed back again and walked back into the house where the others were still having breakfast.

That morning Gabriel departed to heaven with Samandriel, while Balthazar and Cas were left on prophet duty, Meg had bonded with Channing and Linda and the three of them had decided to watch chick flicks, while Kevin sat with Cas and Balthazar asking questions. By mid-morning I decided on my next step, I was going to find Chuck, I needed answers and reassurance that my plan was to work. So I told the guys that I was going out for the rest of the day, Balthazar looked at me as if he wanted to protest, but I shrugged it off. I got dressed in jeans, a warm long sleeved black t-shirt a jacket and my trusty black pair of converse. I grabbed the keys of Beauty and headed out of town.

* * *

I drove to Hingham's Worlds End, if I had anything to go by, the name was as good as any and I kind of liked the irony of meeting Chuck in a place called Worlds End. I parked and went into the cabin, signing in my name as I was probably going to be hiking for a while. I bought a water bottle, a backpack and several granola bars and started my hike. I walked for several minutes in relative peace, only listening to the birds and the sound of rustling leaves. I kept walking until I heard a guitar and smiled as I followed the sound, I made it to a small clearing where Chuck was sitting on a rock strumming his guitar, he looked up and smiled at me.

"I was not sure I'd find you," I said as I dropped my backpack on the ground and walked to him, he motioned for me to sit on the rock next to his.

"Well I did bring you over here without any warning, you're bound to have questions" he said, I tilted my head to the side.

"You brought me here?" I asked, he nodded "Why? Why me? I mean, I'm honored but I'm just a girl, I'm pretty sure there were others much more prepared to handle this"

"You seem to be handling it just fine Alexandra" he said, I blushed and looked down, he continued playing chords on his guitar.

"Am I doing the right thing? I've changed so much already, I'm afraid," I said looking up at him; he shrugged.

"That's free will Alexandra, that was my gift to humans, I knew that your presence here would change things, I was hoping for it, Sam and Dean have gone through so much that I wanted to hope for something good for them, I was right" he said with a smile, I frowned.

"But what of my family? My parents, my job?" I asked.

"You were unhappy Alexandra, sure you had all you had ever wanted, but you were extremely unhappy with how it had turned out, you have always been interesting, that was a bonus" he said, I was really confused.

"Interesting how? My life was pretty boring," I said; Chuck chuckled.

"Your ideologies about religion, or me, you always kept saying how people treated God with reverence and so much respect and yet expected you to believe that you could treat God as a friend" he explained and suddenly I knew what he was talking about.

"Well, I think it's true, you are 'love', and people are always preaching that God is our best friend but then, that you will punish us if we do wrong and, that's not what a best friend does, if that were the case, you'd be a crappy best friend, best friends are all about support, being there with you when you make mistakes and helping you be better, no punishment, ride or die, so I decided that I couldn't believe in religions anymore, as they only served to create conflict between people, I chose to believe in you, to believe in love" I said, his grin grew as I finished talking.

"See now, friends don't let friends trek alone on the woods," he said winking and I couldn't help but smiling.

"Thanks, although I still find it weird, why meet with me and not with the angels who've been searching for you?"

"I admit that I left because I was feeling disappointed with them and I also because I needed my children to grow up, your parents let you go once you were a certain age" he said, I nodded.

"But they kept in touch, they were always a phone call away, you just left, and I'm not trying to tell you that you should have done better, but being alone, even though you know mom and dad are a call away can be scary, I cannot imagine how it felt for the angels just to have you disappear like that" I said looking at him, Chuck sighed and place his guitar away "I mean look at what happened, heaven is chaos, two of your archangels are locked in a cage, one is dead and the other is trying his best at something he never wanted"

"You care a lot for Gabriel" Chuck said after a while, I smiled.

"He's like the older brother I always wanted, he's family" I said, Chuck nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Keep doing your what you are doing, this world has suffered enough, it pleases me to see some hope in humanity" he said standing, he offered me his hand and I took it, walking next to him, he grabbed my backpack and slid it on his back.

"I don't think humanity is lost, not even heaven, we will try to make it better" I said; Chuck smiled.

"Then I might return one day, check on my children," he said sounding wistful, I squeezed his hand.

"They would like that" I said softly, "I think"

"Most of them might hate me, even though they might not say it to my face" he said after a while of walking.

"Well you're God, no one would say that they hate you to your face" I said my mind running.

"Do you hate me, Alexandra?" he asked so softly that I wasn't sure that I heard him; I looked at him and found his blue eyes staring at me.

"I don't think I do, I'm angry, yes, and you're kind of a dick, but I don't think I could hate you, I… you created us, each one of us, and you gave us the world and free will and that's awesome, but the angels, the way you left them, that was wrong and all the wars and the shitstorm that the world has become, I don't know, you're Love, the bible says that you are, but there's so much hate in the world that sometimes I wondered if you were real at all" I said feeling as my eyes watered, Chuck sighed.

"I may have committed one or two mistakes along the way" he admitted sheepishly, I laughed.

"That's good to hear, we are supposed to be made up after your image right? We're not perfect, and the fact that you are not perfect either is reassuring, at least to me, it means that we can all learn together, doesn't it?" I said looking at him, suddenly feeling like a small child asking her father to let her ride a rollercoaster at some park, Chuck smiled at me.

"Maybe it does" he said.

"You should also think about your sister, Amara" I said, softly, he looked at me confused.

"Amara?" he asked and I supposed that her name had come long after.

"The Darkness, that's her name, Amara, she… she is not bad, she just wants her brother to be there for her, to understand, she wants to be a family, just like I wanted" I said quietly, Chuck ran a hand through his hair.

"It's complicated," he said; I huffed.

"My brother stabbed me because he was jealous of my achievements, he tried to kill me, and I forgave him, sure he's probably still in prison, but I forgave him, I forgave mom and dad too" I said, Chuck smiled at me.

"I know you did, but Amara's different than your brother, she would seek to destroy the world" he said, I shook my head.

"Not if you show her that the world is worth saving" I said, and I noticed that we had reached the Cabin, he nodded before vanishing, I sighed and went to the Cabin to sign myself out.

On the way home I called Meg telling her that I was going to buy pizza for dinner, she explained that Hannah and Ezekiel had appeared home as backup protection to the Prophet, I hung up and smiled, I texted Dean to see how they were going, Sam was the one who texted me back as Dean was still driving, they were to be in Minneapolis in two days.

"Meg, we need to talk" I told her as we were putting away the leftover pizza, she nodded and we both went to my study, she sat down in front of me "We need to retrieve the angel tablet" I said, she made a face "In Lucifer's crypts, I know your father told you about it, we need to get it before Abaddon appears here as hell will become a harder place to walk on, that if she escapes Gabriel" I said.

"But why retrieve it? Isn't it safe where it is?" she asked, I tilted my head.

"I cannot chance Crowley or someone else finding it, your safety and the safety of all angels, Cas included depend on us finding that thing before third parties" I explained; she nodded.

"We'll go in a week, we'll get the tablet and hide it here until we find a better place" she said, I smirked and nodded.

"I might have a solution for that," I said, before we started talking about other things.

Dinner was a quiet affair without the Winchesters and Gabriel as Hannah and Ezekiel didn't really know how to enjoy food. After dinner I retired to my room and started checking my journal and tried to pinpoint the boy's next case.

* * *

 _ **Please read the note at the beginning, thank you. :)**_


	14. Alex & The Real Girl

**Summary. The gang goes LARPing and Alex finally meets The Queen.**

* * *

The next few months passed in the same fashion, Gabriel leading and fixing heaven with the help of Joshua, who had left the Garden, and us keeping our eyes open for any sight of Crowley. Demons had been spotted near my house and near Bobby's, who was now dating Jody, Frank kept us updated on any weird movements on the web, and helped Bobby distribute the cases to the Hunter Community, that I decided that we needed to organize, in case the British Men of Letters decided to get their noses in our lives.

So far we had created a small Web; that according to Frank was growing, he even managed to make us a private web page in which Hunters could exchange information using designated passwords that had been given to them either by Bobby or Garth or Lee, they were in charge of verifying the hunters of our web and instructing them in anti-possession tattoos and cases nearby judging by the preference of the hunter. So far we had forty-seven hunters registered across the states and all of them had been tattooed and verified. Our database also had a page dedicated to deceased hunters and their deeds, a nice touch that helped us remember why we were fighting.

Seeing my name and picture in the database was weird as I rarely identified myself as a hunter, the fact that my name appeared listed under the Winchester Clan, as Frank had called them, was another pleasant surprise. Frank had also started recollecting data on the British Men of Letters, Miss Toni Bevell and Arthur Ketch in particular. When Sam and Dean returned for a visit they returned with Benny and Benny's great granddaughter Elizabeth, I joked that we were going to need a bigger house. Gabriel also returned from heaven around the time with good news about the new management.

With a few calls I managed to relocate Benny and Elizabeth in California where they became the Managers of a small restaurant. Benny also became the first vampire listed as 'Friendly Monster, Non-killable' alongside Kate who became the 'Friendly Werewolf' in our Hunter database and Amy the Kitsune who we had found out that was living in Seattle. I also joined Sam and Dean on the road where they were to solve the LARP case as I wanted to finally meet Charlie.

* * *

Being on the road with Sam and Dean was a refreshing change of scenery. Dean in particular proved to be a really good road trip partner, as he was always attentive of my needs, which in retrospective could have been because of the thing we had going on. We arrived in Michigan and got into investigating the case. I had bought a two-piece suit for the occasion, and my hair had been pinned into a bun, first we went to the first crime scene, the apartment, and Sam and I spoke to the sheriff while Dean poked around.

"Found anything?" I asked Dean as I stood next to him in the living room, he shook his head.

"There's no trace of EMF's so that rules out a ghost" he said, I nodded and kept looking around, it was a small apartment, but nice, filled with memorabilia.

I stuck close to Dean while Sam and the Sheriff spoke about the possible lead, a guy named Lance. We soon made it to the station and they led us to the room where they were holding Lance. Sam and Dean interrogated him while I stood next to the table asking the occasional question. Lance explained LARPing to us, and Moondoor.

"So, what do you say?" asked Sam once we walked out of the interrogation room, Dean shook his head.

"That's not our guy" he said, Sam then looked at me.

"Dean's right, guy seems pretty distraught" I said and crossed my arms.

"I mean you saw the chainmail, this could be Fifty Shades of Greyfox for all we know" Dean said, I scrunched my nose.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer, I mean Vonnegut I understand, but Shades? Dean" I said, he smirked at me while Sam rolled his eyes and sat in front of a computer.

"Want to try to recreate my favorite passages?" he asked, smirk still planted on his face; I hit his arm.

"You're disgusting" I said, arms still crossed, Dean leaned closer to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"That's not what you said last night" he whispered, I shivered but turned my attention to Sam, ignoring Dean for the moment.

"There's our guy" Sam said pointing at the screen; I leaned closer to him, resting my face on his shoulder.

"It looks kind of awesome," said Dean standing on the other side of Sam; Sam gave him a look and clicked on a descriptive video "Wait, is that?"

"Charlie" Sam finished for him, I kept looking at the screen.

"She looks fierce" I said after a while, Sam and Dean smiled at me.

We kept watching videos until we got the notice that Lance died in the interrogation room. We watched as the body was pulled out on a stretcher. Sam then pointed out the matching tattoos and we decided to take a look at the LARPing community.

* * *

We arrived just in time to see a guy named Boltar the Furious condemn a shadow orc. The guy saw past the suits and the fake badges but redirected us to Charlie. We found her holding a mock duel with a guy, but as soon as she saw Sam and Dean she walked into her tent, we followed close behind.

"Charlie." Sam greeted as we walked in, Dean holding a sword, she didn't turn to look at us but started shoving things into a bag

"Charlie Bradbury is dead. She died a year ago. You killed her. My name is Carrie Heinlein. Oh, and guess what. Now you killed her, too." She said as she finished shoving her things into her bag.

"Okay, listen, uh..." Dean tried to speak, but she promptly cut him off

"No, I buried myself. Then Dick Roman went down, his company belly-up, and I figure, "Hey, it's all good," and I was fine. I got my life back. Now you're here, and if you guys are here, monsters are here. Why do I have such bad luck? What am I some kind of monster magnet? Is there such a thing as a monster magnet? You know what? Don't answer that. I don't care. What I care about is not getting my other arm broken... or dying. So... I'm dropping my sword and walking off the stage, bitches. Have fun storming the castle." She said as she walked past us, placing her crown on Dean's head.

"Charlie. Charlie! Greyfox and Thargrim – uh, Ed and Lance – they're not missing. They're dead." Dean said, and that stopped her in her tracks, she turned to look at us.

"What?" she asked, I walked up to her placing my hands on her shoulder.

"They're dead Charlie and we need to help to find whatever killed them before another one dies" I said softly, she looked at me confused.

"Right, who are you again?" she asked, I laughed.

"Right" I said sheepishly "I'm Alex, I was in the backup team when the Leviathan's thing went down, nice to finally meet you" I said with a smile, Charlie smiled back at me.

"Finally meet me, huh?" she asked, I smirked.

"Well yes, Sam and Dean have spoken wonders about the brave young woman that helped them, so I naturally tried to recruit you to my not so secret Girl's Club" I said with a grin, she raised an eyebrow.

"So you live with those two?" she asked, I snorted.

"You could say that, yes," I said as we took seats on the table of her tent, Charlie raised an eyebrow when Dean sat next to me.

"Right, so, my guys dying" she said and we started talking.

We discussed the strange symbol with her, a magic Celtic symbol. And the guys and the game, it seemed unlikely that they were dying but Charlie had also had several of her teammates suffer several accidents. So it meant that someone was probably dabbing with Dark Magic. Dean also wanted Charlie to go somewhere safe, but she, as the Queen, needed to stay. Sam phone rung at it diverted the attention again.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks." Sam spoke into the phone before returning his attention to us "So, the toxicology report came back on Lance. Nothing. But the medical examiner said his body showed clear signs that he was killed by belladonna."

"The porn star?" asked Dean and Charlie in chorus,

"What?" I asked confused, Sam gave us a long-suffering look

"The poison." He answered

"Oh." Said Dean and Charlie, I took a step away from them and closer to Sam.

"Um, however, they couldn't find a trace of it in his system." Sam continued explaining, Dean perked up.

"Just like they couldn't find ropes in Ed's apartment." Dean said, Sam nodded, then looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm gonna need to borrow your laptop." He said, she looked conflicted

"There are no laptops in Moondoor." She said and we gave her a look "What? There are rules. But there is a tech tent four tents down." She said, Sam sighed.

"Okay. How about you guys go canvas, and I'll dig into these accidents and this mark?" he asked, Dean and I exchanged glances and nodded, he left the tent and Charlie turned to me and Dean

"Okay. I'm gonna need the full wiki on where you guys have been. But first, you're gonna have to ditch the suit if you're gonna walk and talk with the queen."

"Ditch the suit?" I asked feeling stupid, Charlie gave me a smile that could only be described as sinister.

* * *

In the end she found Dean an outfit that was surprisingly a perfect fit, and it made me wonder if people walked around with suits a several sizes too big. She also found me a renaissance dress, complete with a cloak, which was extremely hard to tie up as it had laces in the back. Both Dean and Charlie had helped me with it, and Charlie had a really great time unpinning my hair from the bun, it cascaded in soft waves down my back and even I had to admire the length in the full mirror of Charlie's tent.

"You look amazing!" Charlie cheered, I smiled and looked at Dean who's gaze rested on me.

"Awesome" he said and I couldn't help but to blush.

"So for how long have you been together?" asked Charlie as Dean finished to fix his outfit, he and I exchanged glances.

"Formally or just like together, because we met like four years ago now?" I said looking at him, Dean nodded "And from there our relationship snowballed, purgatory was a true highlight"

"Purgatory?" Charlie asked; Dean nodded.

"Not the one in Miami" Dean said, and we proceeded to tell her about the leviathans and purgatory, and all that she had missed.

"Wow, you guys surely know how to relationship" she said, I snorted.

"You don't say," I said as we walked out of the tent.

We walked with Charlie into the 'forest' trying to get information on the weird tattoo thing. Charlie explained how she wasn't always into LARPing but got into because of a friend and stayed for the ladies, and as it was, many of the LARPers were checking her out, and one of them even winked at me, it was weird, but uplifting.

"You're so shy" Charlie exclaimed after we had spoken to an elf girl who was giving me the eyes "Really it's a surprise you and Dean are dating, how does it works?"

"Well, he's really persuasive" I said feeling the heat rushing to my face, Dean smirked next to me and placed a hand on the small of my back.

"It's cute" she said, "It's like you're the Ariel to his Eric" she said with a grin, I rolled my eyes.

"As much as I love the little mermaid, I'd rather be his Eowyn or the Tauriel to his Kili, you know badass ladies," I said with a smirk, Charlie grinned.

"You're a Tolkien fan?" she asked; I nodded.

"I could be the Legolas to your Aragorn, or maybe the Ecthelion to your Glorfindel," I said wiggling my eyebrows, Charlie laughed.

"So you're fluent in Tolkien, what else?" she asked, I scratched the back of my neck.

"Well I taught myself Sindarin when I was seventeen as a summer project, I could even write my name, and well my best friend and I used to marathon Harry Potter every summer, and we went to all of the Marvel and DC movies premier in our areas, until I moved out of the country, we even made it to a midnight premier once, those were the days…oh and Tim Burton marathons on Halloween, those were fun" I said with a fond smile on my face, Charlie was grinning at me then looked at Dean.

"I don't know where you found her, but I want one" she said, Dean laughed.

"An Archangel dropped her into my motel room telling me that she needed to be kept safe, those were the days" he said, green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Huh, they don't make them like those anymore" said Charlie as we continued walking.

I made her promise that she would go with me to the premier of The Battle of The Five Armies with me, we would make it a girl's night and drag Meg and Channing with us. She also promised me a Harry Potter marathon to reminisce about old times, and I promised to recommend her a nice series of books that I knew about. We returned to the stocks to interrogate the shadow orc, who pointed us to the Black Hills. On our way there we met Boltar and Dean sent Charlie to find Sam, he wanted to send me to Sam too but I glared at him until he desisted of the idea. Once Charlie was gone we kept walking with Boltar who was showing us the way. The more Boltar talked about me and Dean being Charlie's new handmaidens, the more I wanted to acquaintance my fist with his face.

* * *

Boltar had the fantastic idea to offer the orc that they had on the stocks as an exchange for an audience, so while he left to look for the orc, Dean and I looked around until Sam joined us.

"Nice outfits" Sam said with a smile, I grinned and twirled my dress.

"It's cute isn't it?" I asked smiling; Sam nodded.

"Right. Well, while you two were, uh, playing dress-up, I found out that the mark" he started saying but Dean cut him off.

"Belongs to the Shadow Orcs." He said proudly; Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. And they're using fairy magic" Sam said as he showed us a print of the information of the Tree of Pain.

"Well the name surely goes with the deaths" I pointed out; Dean nodded.

"The Tree of Pain. Awesome." He said.

After discussing the tree, fairy magic and telling Sam of Dean's idea of the prisoner exchange we realized that Charlie was not with Sam, so we started looking for her and even tried to call but to no avail. We looked for Charlie well into the night into the forest, Dean grumbling all the way about Charlie's wellbeing. We found a group of Orcs and Dean pulled out his gun on them, one of them a guy name Max told us that he didn't knew of the Queen's whereabouts but had the tattoo of the Tree of Pain, Sam and I deduced that the guy was a victim, Dean was even more enraged by the minute, suddenly the Orc that was with us started talking about a creepy tent that he had seen near and something about wanting us to put in a good word to Charlie from him.

We walked around the forest until we found the weird looking tent. We walked into it to find Charlie kissing a woman, Dean cleared his throat and Charlie complained about cockblockers; Gilda, the fairy, recognized Boltar, Gerry, as her master. Turns out, Gerry was a complete psycho who was too much into Moondoor and not into real life as it was. We wiped our guns, which were turned into feathers by a resultant Gilda and Gerry was given a real sword, a suit of armor started chocking Sam, while I was suddenly wrapped up and being strangled by some vines. Dean was the one trying to fight Gerry, and he managed to land a punch which made the spell book fall out of Gerry's pocket so Charlie could stab it, and just in time for me and Sam to not lose consciousness and for Dean to finally knock out Gerry.

Dean crouched next to me and helped me up "You okay?" he asked looking over for wounds, I placed my hands around my throat.

"Never better" I said, voice a bit rusty, Dean nodded but pulled me into a hug regardless, pressing a kiss to my hair. Sam was straightening his suit in a corner.

We watched as Charlie said goodbye to Gilda, who took Gerry with her, and disappeared.

"That went well," said Charlie after a while, we laughed and I let myself fall into Dean's arms, exhaustion getting the best of me, I yawned.

"Too much excitement for one day?" asked Sam amused, I flipped him off and hid my face in Dean's chest; who laughed.

* * *

We walked back into the camping grounds, Charlie offered us tents to stay the night and we shrugged and accepted the offer, Dean and I got a pretty looking tent, that Charlie said was usually reserved for the prince or princess of Moondoor, but since she was the only royal it was currently empty and Sam got the one that had belonged to Gerry. Dean fetched our bags from the impala as I plopped myself on the bed.

"Alex, hey" I heard Dean's voice far away, and his hand on my back shaking me softly.

"Hhmmm"

"Babe, you need to get out of that dress," he said nudging me again.

"Don't wanna," I mumbled into the comforter, he laughed and hoisted me up, I complained loudly, he sat me on a chair and started undoing the laces on my back, I could feel my chest relaxing as the pressure of the dress came off, I let out a happy sight, eyes still closed.

"See, it wasn't that bad" Dean said as he finished with the laces, he started pushing the dress down, "A little help would be appreciated Al" he said nipping my neck, I hummed as I blearily opened my eyes and moved my arms so the sleeves came off "There we go" he said, I stood, holding onto him and kicked the rest of the dress away, I was about to make my way to the bed again when Dean stopped me again.

"What now?" I asked turning around, only for Dean to kiss me and remove my bra, I shivered as his hands ran down my bare back "Dee, I'm tired," I mumbled against his lips.

"I know" he said picking me up and I noticed that he was just wearing his boxers as I wrapped my legs around his middle, he placed me on the bed and tuck me in, pressing a kiss to my head before walking to his side of the bed and joining me, I immediately cuddled up to him, tangling his legs with mine, he chuckled but pressed a kiss to my hair. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up to birds chirping and groaned into my pillow, fucking birds. I snuggled closer to Dean welcoming the heat that his body provided; he had an arm laying over my waist and tightened his hold on me as I moved closer to him.

"Sleep" he murmured sleepily, I nodded into his chest and closed my eyes again, lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.

I woke up a second time to Dean untangling himself from me, "What's going on?" I mumbled not bothering to open my eyes; I felt Dean's hand running through my hair.

"Sam called me, he will go and get breakfast and wanted to know if we were decent enough to have him over" he said, I opened one eye and looked at him, he was smirking, since I was laying on my stomach he ran his hand down my back "We have thirty minutes until he comes back, what do you say?"

"Dee" I murmured, closing my eyes again.

Dean was on the bed again his fingers tracing patterns on my back, I sighed and pushed myself to a sitting position, Dean was still only wearing his boxers and I was only wearing panties, I rubbed my eyes blearily and blinked several times, Dean had a hard on, it was morning, it was logical, I sighed as I pulled him into a sloppy kiss, he immediately pulled me into his lap, my legs around his waist as we kissed lazily.

Morning sex was lazy and sweet, between quiet mumbles and soft moans, Dean was always a gentleman where it counted. Sam did arrive thirty minutes later, Dean and I had already gotten dressed after visiting the communal bathroom and almost giving a fellow camper a show.

"You two look happy" Sam pointed out as he placed the bags on the table; I smiled at him.

"I am very happy" I said and then looked at Dean who was smirking, Sam scrunched his nose.

"Right, didn't need to know that" he said taking his seats, Charlie walked in several minutes later.

"Guys you won't believe it but security is looking for a couple that was having sex in the bathroom and were almost caught by an elf" she said, Dean and I exchanged glances and Charlie frowned "Really guys? Not cool"

"Sorry?" offered Dean, Charlie rolled her eyes while Sam gave us his best bitch face.

"You guys are incredible" he said, I shrugged and Dean looked smug, he then looked at Charlie "Do they have a description?"

"Not really, just that they were loud as fuck and that there was no hot water when they finished, but we have several couples at Moondor, I doubt they'll find them" she said, Sam glared at us.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" he asked and I couldn't help the smile that escaped me.

"Dean has excellent stamina?" I asked innocently, Dean was smirking and Sam and Charlie looked done with us.

We finished breakfast and offered to stay and help the Queen of Moondor in the battle against the dark forces. Charlie lent me one of her outfits and a sword, Sam and Dean got into costume, Dean wearing a blond wig and Charlie managed to pull Sam's hair into a ponytail, we painted our faces and Dean recited the speech from Braveheart.

At the end the Queen maintained her kingdom and we had loads of fun, Charlie promised to call us and visit if she was in the area, and I promised to text her if we changed locations and for our marathon. We returned home in between singing and talking about the books that we had read, Sam often surprised by Dean's literary pursuits; not that I was surprised as I knew that Dean was a closeted genius.

* * *

 **Reviews = Love**


End file.
